Only But A Figurehead
by KenSan1990
Summary: Sometimes, the life of a king can make you a little crazy. Enough to go into underground battle as the opposite sex, then have an opponent be a man of your court. Welcome to Hell, enjoy the view. AU YAOI! KenSano.
1. Prologue

A/N: I never thought that I would be writing a story that it both yaoi and M...but I know that I will have to rate this that.

It will mostly be rated for violence and gore, possibly language and some other things…; I know entire movies rated R for language alone so...I also have to say. YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, LEAVE NOW!

**Prologue**

Mourn washed over the small manor of the Himura line. At the lace lined table sat a woman clad in black. She took turns sipping at her soup and looking at her son who didn't understand why his mother was sad. He ate in the silence, a servant girl wiping his mouth where the child sloppily ate his food. It spilled onto his overcoat. His mother stifled a minor laugh; thoughts of her dead husband momentarily leaving her.

His death was a tragedy. But illness was run in the family which meant that her son was bound to get ill as well. Lady Himura could only shriek at the thought of her son also dying to the same illness. He was too sweet to think that he would eventually die.

Finally, Kenshin's small shining eyes turned upward to his mother, smiling without smiling. Lady Himura nodded to her son, and then turned down to her reflection in the soup before picking up her spoon again. Illness; who knew that would take her husband in the prime of his life?

He was not a high royal, only meager enough he could get into the courts of the palace. His only chance was to just glance at the king and queen. Lady Himura wished better of her son. She knew he was not the type to grovel to the king to be looked at. He would accept who he was. Even if he never saw the king in his life, he was still up for the crown if many, many people died before hand.

Kenshin finished his soup, holding up his bowl to the servant girl in plead of more. She took it into the kitchen, to which Lady Himura said to her son, "You're very hungry today."

"If I'm gonna be a Lord, I gotta be big and strong!" he yelled out. Lady Himura smiled a moment, thinking that her eight year old son was now the lord of the small amount of land that her husband owned. He would rule it well.

Kenshin turned his head to the darkness outside the window. Snow flickered past in flurries, to which the small child smiled in thoughts of what he could do in the snow. The servant girl brought Kenshin his soup, to which he dug in and hurried. Lady Himura laughed.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" she asked.

"I wanna go outside momma," he stated, shoveling more of the soup into his mouth.

"It's much too late Ken-chan. You'd freeze to death this late," she tried to coax away from her son. Seeing the look flickering in his eyes however, Lady Himura knew that this was a lost battle.

"But the snow momma!" Kenshin begged, leaning over the table with his eyes getting bigger. Lady Himura tried to block her line of sight from her son, however inevitable. She smiled, looking over the servant girl that was also laughing at the little boy. That was when Lady Himura heard the stomps of something that she didn't think she liked. A horse whinny in the distance, and it was getting too close too quickly. The lady stood, stepping over to the window and hiding on the side to look into the dance of the snowflakes. Blurs rustled the flakes. A roar of invaders by the flag they carried. The Himura home was the furthest from the capital; therefore it was the first that would be hit.

She turned back to her son with a heart beating fast.

"Kenshin, I want you to go out the back door, now!" she commanded, running to the fireplace and grabbing a small crafted pot. She kneeled to the befuddled boy, handing it to her son. He looked down at the jar against his chest, then to his mother's begging blue eyes. "Kenshin, take your father's ashes and go out the back down. Miikai, take him now!" she yelled, pushing her son down out of his chair and to the servant girl.

"But momma…?"

"Go, now. Get as far as you possibly can," she told him, pushing him further.

"My shoes, my coat?" he asked.

"Go now. Go and run with Miikai, please!" she begged and forced him into the adjoining door. As she did, the front door was crashed down with a man on a horse. His fiery eyes gazed up and down on her figure.

"You are Lady Himura," he said low. "Where is the Lord of this home?"

"He's not here, I'm in command."

"No one would leave a wench such as you to the home," the man laughed, jumping down from the horse. Lady Himura backed hard against the brick wall, swallowing her saliva and tears falling down her cheeks. "If your Lord is not home, then this is our territory now."

"Iie! This is my home, get out now you bastard!"

The man clutched her neck, squeezing so hard that she was losing feeling in her lower limbs. She grasped the man's thick wrist, gasping her breath and banging on his arm. He was laughing as he did this. "You want you land, or your life?" he asked, holding a hand out for one of his subordinates to hand him his sword. Lady Himura closed her eyes as the man closed his grip. "Well?"

"You get out of here now-!"

She let out a howling scream as the man stuck his sword right into her stomach. Blood began swelling around the blade, and he didn't refrain from ripping down her stomach. He laughed the entire way through this. "This is our land now bitch. Tell us where your son is."

"N-no," she stuttered, seizing in the pain he was causing in her. Blood poured out of her rip, finally the man let her go, knowing that she was going to die. He stepped over her, looking toward the cooks standing with fear in the doorway. Despite the screams of pain from Lady Himura, he walked to them and asked,

"Where'd he go?" his sword tip, still stained in Lady Himura's blood, was pointed toward them. "Tell me, and I'll let you live."

They shuddered while pointing toward the door after moments thought. The man brought up his sword and cut them through, blood spraying across his face while he walked past them to the back door.

--

Outside the door, Kenshin ran with his father's ashes in his hand. Miikai hustled, not looking back even when she heard Lady Himura's screams. But Kenshin looked, and he saw the men running after him. He tried to pick up the pace with Miikai holding his hand. His feet were getting numb, and he swore the soles were bleeding from the cold contact. But he did what he was told and kept running.

Hooves were in the distance, Miikai capable of picking up the pace. She lifted the tiny lord into her arms, running faster that way as he snuggled in her shirt. But she stalled, falling to the ground as a sword went through her throat and out again. Kenshin curled in the snow, his father's ashes all over where the jar had broken. He cried because there was nothing else that he could do. And he waited for doom almost. A foot was on his scalp, his face in his father's ashes.

"So here's the little thing. So sweet," he was ripped up by the fine hair, some pulling from his scalp. Fear was in his eyes while he looked at the man.

"You will do well," he said while tossing the boy up onto the saddle. Kenshin gazed down to the pool that was surrounding Miikai. Her glassy eyes were directed toward him. She was still alive, but only just. And she knew that she was going to die. She smiled upon the men that were taking Kenshin away from this mess. She didn't care whether or not he would be tortured; he was safe now.

"Boy," the leader of the band said to him. Kenshin didn't turn his head up, just wiped at the mess of ash over his face. "You are going to be the next sovereign of the free world," and he laughed. Kenshin didn't know what the man meant. He could only see that he was drawing further and further from the home that he had never left for all his life. He kept crying. Little did he know the hell that he was in for the rest of his life.

A/N: Gory if ya picture it, ain't it? Well, again this is going to be M, I hope you enjoy. And again, if you don't like yaoi, don't read any further okay? Well, till next time, KenSan out!


	2. Royal Party

A/N: Two...wow...I was hoping for better...at least someone likes it though. Here we go!

**Royal Party**

One winter came and went...and then another...and then another. It was soon dawned on Kenshin that he wasn't going to see his mother again. In his childish state through the years he watched the constitutional monarchy created by the invaders that had taken him. The same that said that the young boy was now the sovereign of the free world. And they were right. But, even so, this boy that slowly became a man in the next nineteen winters was not the one that made any of the decisions his people so openly praised him for. He hid behind a veil of lies it seemed. He smiled at the people that he wasn't sure even knew the troublesome past. His amethyst eyes entranced any suitresses that his staff brought him. There was never a taste. But, on the dawning of his twenty eighth winter, this king soon found himself in a mess of trouble.

Among the glitz and the glamour of the ball that was behind held, the Royal Advisor, Sojiro Seta, found himself pacing in constant trying to think of an excuse as to why the one to be center of attention was not sitting on his throne.

"He's sick!" Sojiro yelled in eureka. That was hardly an excuse. Kenshin had been burdened with much more than just a simple cough and took the stand. Unless he told them that the king was deathly ill. But then they would call a physician and Sojiro would be kicked out of the court, possibly hung in the gallows. He shook his head and peaked out the curtains to an entertained crowd of aristocrats gossiping and drinking amontillado.

A guard was quick to pass the frightened advisor. Sojiro took hold of the back of the man's collar.

"Have you seen His Majesty?" he hissed.

"I have not Seta-sama. I thought that he was in the ballroom," Sojiro pushed the man away, cussing heavily under his breath at the predicament. His foot stamped down on the ground as he turned to look past the curtain yet again. It was obvious that the aristocrats were too indulged in themselves to realize that their leader was not yet present.

"Goddammit," the advisor hissed and started down the hall. "Where the hell is he the idiot? He can't show up for his own birthday celebration!" Sojiro looked around the corners and saw waiting in the wings a small band of jesters for entertainment. He shook his head; this was Kenshin's favorite part of the party.

Approaching the band of men in tights and masks, he gave them a nod at the head while examining each of them. All were wearing a variation of the same outfit, besides one that almost seemed like runt of the litter was in something different and wearing a belled hat.

He looked over to Sojiro, trying not to make eye contact before the advisor pushed them out onto the floor.

Now, these comedians were a sight. The lords and ladies pushed to the sides as the jesters came in synchronized perfectly. Each of them took a part of the room, but the one that was the runt was staring at the empty seat of the king's like it were a joke. Sojiro stood back, watching the antics of this one as he acted out a scene of a play but silently. He was faced toward the throne, probably wondering why exactly it was empty. Out of his hanging sleeves he pulled knives and started to juggle them. The edges of the blades caressing his palms like it were a newborn babe. He turned to look at the crowd, clattering the knives and interrupting the jesters. He feigned an apology while he back up the steps to the throne and just deliberately sat down.

"What the hell...?" Sojiro pushed past several of the people to stare blankly toward this man as he put his feet over one end of the golden throne and his head on the other. He fanned himself with his own hand, acting all mighty before placing the back of his hand to his forehead. He let out a girlish laugh and turned toward the crowd while standing in the velvet. Sojiro was them forcing himself to shove the lords and ladies out of the way. Not only was he defiling the king's property, he was insulting Kenshin as well. But the advisor was knocked down by another jester as the one he faced placed his feet evenly on the armrests of the chair.

"Sir! Sir, I implore you to stop!" Sojiro yelled. The jester paid no heed to Sojiro's demand and sprung up in the as the acrobat he obviously was. He landed perfectly on his feet, like a cat, but his knees bent and he fell to the ground almost in a pain. The room began laughing, fellow jester included. However, Sojiro could only get a mild concern of the man still lying there. He stepped forward, and then quickly ran over and kneeled to the man that they were still laughing at.

"Sir?" Sojiro asked, gaining no response. "Jester, answer me."

The jester started to cough mildly, rising up onto his knees them putting his head into the marble floor like a contortionist. The hat slipped off revealing the one thing that stopped the crowd from laughing. One person whispered, then another. It spread through the room like a wildfire. One woman dropped her wine in a fright to what she saw. There was no way a dignitary such as the king himself should be in such an undignified manner before a crowd.

"Are you ill?" Sojiro whispered while pulling Kenshin up.

"Iie, I'm a little woozy, that I am."

"Have you been drinking?"

As Kenshin tried to answer he let out a mild hiccup and covered his mouth.

"Your Majesty?"

He pointed a little off to the other jesters who'd grouped back together and watched like the rest of the crowd in awe. "Those fine gentlemen over there offered me some. I thought it wouldn't be too bad."

"How many did you have?"

"Uh..., one, two, three..." he was counting on his fingers. He turned up to Sojiro. "Eight maybe."

Sojiro slapped his forehead.

With a glare toward the men before him, Sojiro yelled out, "Which one of you blithering idiots gave His Majesty the amontillado?"

They looked to one another afraid of the consequence. But, one decided to come out and took off the mask.

"I did," it was a lady. Her eyes were sapphire, her smile was grand. Her long raven's hair was tied in a bun hiding her girlishness. Willingly, she came more forward to Kenshin, held up by Sojiro.

"A woman?"

The lady dropped to her knees and bowed her head at Kenshin's unstable feet. "I am sorry Your Majesty. Do as you wish to be done."

Sojiro smirked. "Good. A sound flog..."

"You are free to go," Kenshin slurred, looking down on the lady also distressed by what the leader said. He nodded his head. "Please, you may leave."

"I thank you Your Majesty for a having such a benevolent heart," the lady turned and then looked back at Kenshin still struggling to keep on his own feet. "Um...my name is Kamiya Kaoru Your Majesty."

"Hai, that's nice but..."

"Kamiya-sama's, Ko-koshijiro's daughter, right?"

"Hai."

"Ah."

Kenshin let go of Sojiro and walked forward rather unsteadily. He was watching his feet to make sure he could keep in a straight line. "I think this is a good character building for women," he stated. "And it's fun."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it Your Majesty. It's a gift from otou-san," Kaoru stated. "Happy birthday."

Kaoru almost skipped away and to the group of people that were behind her. They also removed their masks and bowed deeply to the king. Kenshin could hardly see any faces in his drunken state, but he made out at least three more women and three men. He shook his head and hiccupped again.

"Majesty, you wish you go to be now?"

"And ruin this night? Iie let the celebration go on. I'll just take a seat and let this wine wear off, that I will."

"Why don't we get you in some proper attire then?" Sojiro suggested, looping his arm and taking him to the curtain that he was looking through before. Kenshin slipped out of his grip like an eel and stumbled to the throne still in the jester's uniform. Wanting to say something, but having no authority over the man but to suggest something, he stood at the king's side watching the festivities continue on.

Many of the lords and ladies approached Kenshin in their fake facades, kissing his feet and saying words that the king was going to forget real soon. There were gifts piling up on the side of the throne, one's which Kenshin was predicting to be very elegant and very pointless. He spoke with one man that he always enjoyed talking to. Lord Okina.

"It's nice to see you enjoying yourself."

"It's hard," Kenshin admitted sipping at water Sojiro was forcing down his throat to make him sober. The ruler crossed his legs and leaned on the right of the throne.

"You know, my granddaughter was in that band that came."

"Really? Was she the woman who?"

"Iie. But Kaoru-dono is a very fine girl. She is good in the arts, and she is great in conversation. She can hold a glass of wine as well."

"So, your granddaughter is..?"

"Misao. She is like the leader of the jesters."

"Why are children of the court the jesters?"

Okina rolled his shoulders back. "Let them do what they want. You have no trouble."

"I'm drunk Okina, remember?"

The old man looked down on Kenshin though with a wily eye. He knew that Kenshin could act better than anyone. His eyes were a little watery, he had drank something. The thing that not even Sojiro was aware was that Kenshin could hold a glass of wine better than most. He had the stomach of iron, and the liver. That was probably because of his supposed father. The one that Kenshin had grown to after he was brought to the new kingdom. Seijuuro Hiko was the fill-in for the young sovereign. He helped him understand the rules of a king. Hiko was a heavy drinker as well. He had imported sake' from other countries. In court he was intoxicated, and only Okina was the one that could tell. Both these men were a sight.

"How many have you had?"

"Six. Small glasses."

"Still," Okina kneeled down to Kenshin. "So, what ladies are catching your eye tonight?

You have quite the selection."

"I do, don't I?"

"You need an heir as well."

Kenshin bobbed his shoulders. He still wasn't into finding a woman just yet. And everyone's persistence was just pushing it further and further away for the ruler.

"There are many women here with the uh…willingness."

"Okina," Kenshin said with a laugh. Okina was a slight bit perverted. The young women at the party though knew to steer clear of his flexing hands. "I will find someone, I promise. I'm not ready yet," Kenshin began coughing again, but nothing that was all that serious. He put his hands to his mouth while Okina touched his back to slap whatever was clogging Kenshin's lungs.

"How long have you had that cough Kenshin-sama?"

"Please, no formalities Okina. Kenshin is fine."

"Of course, but how long have you had a cough?"

"It's nothing. I don't have a fever," Kenshin drank the rest of the water setting the glass on a table to his left. "You are starting to get as bad as Sojiro that you are."

"I am wiser than that young one. You should have someone like me."

"With age comes wisdom?"

Sojiro stepped over at the right time, taking Kenshin's glass and holding out a small piece of parchment. "Your Majesty. This has come from a guest who couldn't make it."

"Really? I thought that everyone was here."

"I'm afraid not sir, it is from one Sagara Sanosuke."

"Oh, Sozo's son?" Kenshin undid the wax seal and read the note quickly. The hand that wrote it was messy, but he had an art for what he was writing. It took the whole parchment to write an apology and a date when he would make up for a visit. Smiling, Kenshin gave the letter back to Sojiro and pushed himself up at the sound of a clock going off at ten o' clock.

"I'm afraid that I will have to see you another time Okina. I'm retiring."

"Have a good night Kenshin."

The red head began to a hallway that was quite once Sojiro closed the wooden door. When he was sure no one could see Kenshin fell against the brick wall in a fatigue.

"Your Majesty?"

"I'm not feeling so well," he stated. His hand covered his stomach while his knees were holding up his figure.

"I knew those clothes would be too tight."

"It's not the clothes Sojiro."

"You must have had too much to drink. You need to go to bed."

"Make sure no one disturbs me alright?"

"I'll get the ladies to undress you."

Sojiro went tone way while Kenshin went the other still faking his ailment. He went toward his bedroom behind double oak doors. His canopy bed was where he fell. Being against the white silk was a welcoming experience compared to the hectic night. His feet ached from where the shoes themselves were tight for not even being shoes at all. A door from the back of the room opened to three women coming in. They wore the uniform of ladies-in-waiting while they stepped aside him and started with the outer layer.

Being pampered was one thing that Kenshin didn't really like but usually never protested. The ladies stripped him and helped him into a night gown to be ready for bed. All the while, Kenshin didn't like to make an eye contact. Not that he was cruel; he would praise these women for doing such a task. But it felt wrong for both of them. He just stared at the large window to the sea outside the palace. One of the things that he wanted to do was go swim in it, on whim. But he was on borrowed time. He wasn't allowed to do something if the court needed him. The only thing he did was heard and sign. There should be a person that would fill in for him say he were ill, or away. But the court followed him if he was away. Privacy wasn't as much as it seemed to be despite him being cooped in the palace for a long time.

When he was sure that Sojiro was gone and his chambers were empty, Kenshin snuck to his closet and opened a hidden space in the floorboards that no one knew about but him. There was a small box of clothing he hid from everyone because of their content. These were not the clothes that a man should be wearing. However, Kenshin had this womanly form that he couldn't understand. He slipped on the lower coat, and then the upper with a flowery pattern. Then there was the outer coat just for more satisfaction. He put his hair in a bun with four metal chopsticks and grabbed an oil lantern from his wall while shimmying down the wall outside in clogs. In a bush outside, he picked dup a katana that no one ever found. From his sleeve, out came a maroon bandanna he tied around his mouth and nose looking like a bandit while going through the empty main street.

A series of backstreets, and dark alleys that men cowered to see a woman like this willing to go though and with a katana on her hip. Kenshin got to a cellar looking door and kneeled to it knocking three times. The eye slit flung open. "Password?"

"Umi no kaiso."

"Welcome Empress H."

A/N: Yes, he dresses as a woman. Tell me what you think! Till next time, KenSan out!


	3. Battleground

A/N: Not a big portion of reviews but thank you for those who looked at it!

**Battleground**

It was dark walking through those hallways. A few lights were ever couple of hundred feet. Kenshin carried his body with the grace of a woman without making it seem like he was an easy target. Just begin a woman was the one thing that made people think that he wasn't a candidate for a fight.

Kenshin ducked in a small crevice and out of his sleeve pulled a few sheets of paper to shove down his shirt. You weren't a woman without those now were you. He could hardly breathe. His anxiety for this night especially was giving him butterflies. There was a new contender in his ring; a contender that worked his way up quicker than anyone else. That gave Kenshin the impression that he was going to get a good fight for once.

Continuing further into the dim lit hallway, Kenshin rubbed shoulders with monsters of men that were at his side. When someone appeared on the right side, he looked to see why their pace was equal with his.

"Is it who I think it is?" Kenshin whispered. His hand threw down the hood of his follower's cloak. Honjo Kamatari was following him.

"Well, you were able to make it after all."

"You fake a stomach ache and sneak out the window."

"You use the same tricks."

"Not in the same week."

Kamatari gave his girlish laugh. Honjo Kamatari was doing what Kenshin did, only he was really a transvestite. But then, he wasn't afraid to show that he was actually a man to people. He just wanted them to be able to figure out first.

"I'd be a wise fool to do something like that."

Kamatari was silent while they went through the D hall. The D hall was the hall of the contenders who were in the D ring. In the battle arena, there were four stages. A, B, C and D. When you entered, even if you were world renowned, you started in the D ring. Some can just move up quicker than other. Then there were those who were incapable of moving.

"I don't understand why you would like this."

"Try sitting on your butt all day listening to people talk like they're better than everyone else," Kenshin shrugged. "You would find yourself up late doing crazy things too."

"You know you're fighting someone who was able to get through the other three rings pretty quickly," Kamatari told him ominously.

"Why is that suppose to affect me?"

"I don't know. I jus thought that maybe you would appreciate knowing."

"I will hold my title."

"Hold your wine too," he stated when they opened the door to the A ring.

The A ring had a lot of things that made it one of the best rings. You could hear the crowd cheering before you went through the doors. You could smell the sweat as the doors open. There were rows high on the walls as people crowded into one another. Kenshin ducked his head and hid behind Kamatari while walking to the fighter's den. But all the onlookers were able to make out the fighter that they had glorified. Empress H was the reigning for close to a year now. What made "her" so appealing was not only the fire that she brought to the beautiful sport being that she looked like a moving work of art, but the humanity aspect of it as well. Every one of the contenders that she had faced would probably have to see a doctor, but would always leave with their lives.

"I smell blood," Kamatari stated when the den doors shut. Kenshin looked to the other men in the room. None of these would be his contender because they would be on the opposing door. Kenshin sat on his knees with the tip of his hilt pressing into his palm. The purple orbs would never look directly into another's eyes. You would not fear your enemies if you never looked into their eyes.

"Do you now?" Kenshin asked with Kamatari at his side.

"It's faint, but I think the floor is still inlaid from last week."

Kenshin bowed his head gently to his competitors, but his mind was on the matters of state more than anything else. What he realized about those who had taken him from his home was when they put leisure in front of their job, the country would fall. That was the last thing that Kenshin needed, especially in the time of prosperity. When Kamatari nudged his arm, Kenshin opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can you go through with this?" asked Kamatari.

"I have no reason not to be able to," the ruler stated. "I am ready for this."

Kenshin rose to his feet walking with the grace that was demanded from the shoes he stood on. The door opens for him to the blinding lights and dirty banners of the arena. As the champion, Kenshin was always the first to take the stage. The crowd watched with baited breath. Next to the stairs, Kenshin slipped off the shoes and went up where the blood, unclean from the cracks of the floor, was still lingering to wet his socks. Once in his place, the door opposite where he stood opened to the opponent of the night.

The man, Kenshin would have to admit, looked fit to be the kind of character that you would see in a place like this. A smile slithered on his face. He was young, but already a veteran of a good fight. He was tall and thin. His eyes roared of determination. The clothes he wore were white with just the slightest trace of pink on the ends. In his hands was a weapon Kenshin had only seen twice before. A large sword that typically a man could not carry by himself; this man was doing so with ease.

Kenshin bowed at the head in respect, his contender willing to do the same. When they looked each other in the eyes, all they saw was the sparks of destiny hit the floor.

There was a bell to which Kenshin found himself in a quick stance. The opponent, Zanza as the announcer had said, charged wildly with his sword in hand. Kenshin just waited with his feet hardly spread. With a battle cry, Zanza swept his sword downward using Kenshin's size as a weak point. But with size, there came speed. A swift turn of the toes and the sword landed within inches of his body.

"Fast aren'tcha girlie?" Zanza asked as he pulled the sword out of their arena. Kenshin didn't allow himself to talk back to his opponents. Really, the only person he would speak to would have been Kamatari. He was afraid that maybe he would slip up and forget then someone would find him out. When he didn't make a move, or was yet to even pull his sword from the sheath, his opponent was getting a little more than irritable.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Zanza asked. The large metal piece started to swing sideways at Kenshin's torso. The ruler launched himself up into the air. It was an interesting looking at Zanza from above. His feet were perfectly separated when he landed and his body was poised toward Zanza.

"Oh, I think I get it. You won't draw you're sword 'cause you're afraid of me aren't you?" Zanza smirked. "Well, if you want to just give up then go ahead, I really don't want to spill any blood."

Kenshin shook his head. '_I guess I give you the wrong impression, don't I?'_

"Fight!"

Zanza's feet started moving, but he left his sword behind him. Kenshin ducked when the fist went toward his face, as soon as he did, Zanza went toward his ankles taking his feet out from under him. "Are you going to fight now?"

Kenshin had his elbows on the ground. The light was right above Zanza where his face was perfectly masked, but perfectly shown at the same time. Kenshin closed his eyes and rolled back to get onto his feet.

"C'mon, draw that sword before you get yourself killed."

Kenshin's thumb once again pushed o the tsuba while looking at his opponents fully guarded position. The zanbato was back in his hands, becoming more menacing as time went on. They were in a deadlock of staring; something that Kenshin was never all that fond of. Zanza's right foot went forward, and Kenshin's did as well.

"Figures," Zanza stated, Kenshin's eyebrows furrowed. "Leave it to a woman to make you wait!" he picked up the speed, the zanbato moving so fast that Kenshin found his hand throwing out the sakabato that stopped Zanza in his tracks. There was a lot of tension where the two were holding firm in place. Kenshin's knees shook where Zanza had strength and size on him. But, one small sword could stop even the largest in its tracks.

"That's better. That's what I was looking for."

Zanza shuffled back a few feet, his grip tightening on the zanbato; Kenshin noticed how much more serious this man was getting compared to a few minutes ago. Like he, there was sincerity in Zanza. He didn't want to attack Kenshin in attempt to hurt him until he was sure that Kenshin was ready and armed. The ruler held his sword hilt just a bit tighter as well; his mind was set on thinking about all the possible moves that Zanza could make. There weren't many while using a sword of that size. With its power came its weakness. There were only two ways that he was able to throw it.

"Am I gonna have to force you to fight!" Zanza yelled out. "This is an arena; you fight!"

Kenshin bit back his tongue and closed his eyes.

"There is only so much that I will fight for Mr. Zanza," Kenshin nearly whispered while trying to make the most feminine voice he was capable of. "You have yet to give me a reason."

"You should fear for your life! Is your brain in those small tits of yours or what?"

It didn't affect the ruler as it could have. But he was aware that any woman would let that be their only reason to fight someone.

"You want a fight Mr. Zanza?!" Kenshin bent at the knees with his hand over the hilt of his sword. "I'll give you a fight that you will never forget, that I will."

Zanza, with the widest smirk on his face, used his zanbato to block and prepared for a hit he was sure would knock him into tomorrow. Swallowing saliva enough to choke him, Zanza put on a game face while Kenshin started to speed toward him. There was the initial shock that launched him back; the cracking of metal was more sickening than that of cracking bone. It was shrill. When Zanza was looking toward the ceiling, his zanbato was still tight in his hand, and still intact albeit with a large crack in the middle of it. He rose, his back aching and stomach nauseated. Something told him that Kenshin was going to give him the opportunity to rise.

"For such a little bitch, you pack the big punch don'tcha?"

Kenshin didn't respond, only waited while Zanza, on his shaky knees, rose to full position and had his weapon in hand. The grip was tight, and when his force was back he ran as quickly as he was able to. But, unlike Kenshin was ready for, Zanza did not attack with the sword rather, with his fist. It barely missed his cheek, but with the scarf blown up a deep cut appeared almost out of nowhere. Kenshin jumped back clutching the side of his face.

"Not so mighty when seeing your blood are you?"

"My blood is nothing," Kenshin hissed while wiping it on his dress. "My blood is my blood that I didn't expect would not be spilled."

"You think you can fuck with my head?"Zanza said while drilling the tips of his fingers into his breast. "You think that you're the one who's gonna fuck with my head?" There was laughter, but not for long before the man started to attack again. He was faster; he swung harder to which Kenshin had to block as quickly as he could while trying to find another place that he was capable to attacking. His eyes widened while his heel dug into the side of Zanza's ankle. The column didn't falter; he only swung another punch which barely missed the same cheek still bleeding onto Kenshin's dress. A second slash went across it, making a cross like Zanza had marked his territory. Blood dirtied the white floor as Kenshin stepped back. He put his wrist onto the cuts that were profusely bleeding, not even daring to surrender while the blood had touched Kenshin's lips. It was a taste that he didn't like. But, while in this stunned position, Zanza was no longer treating Kenshin as the woman that he was pretending to be, but the man that he actually was.

"Are you hurting yet princess?" Zanza asked while swiping the sword sideways. Kenshin launched himself upward and he landed on the zanbato with his feet equally weighted. He ran closer to Zanza's head while he tried to shake the ruler off. Through all the shaking, the scarf was starting to come loose and even Zanza realized it. The metal pins in Kenshin's hair fell out and the red locks pooled around his shoulders. Kenshin flipped backward, holding the scarf in place before it fell off. The blood was making it heavy and hard for him to keep on even as tight as he tied it. "I've already hurt your face. You don't need to hide it anymore."

Kenshin, with his sword gripped tight in his hands, went into a charge toward Zanza, the man move enough that that first swing missed entirely, but Kenshin made sure that the dull side of his sword slammed into Zanza's back when he threw a second swing backwards. The fabric cut, and there was a deep indentation in Zanza's back. But what really caught Kenshin's eye was the symbol of 'aku' printed on the back of the shirt.

Despite Kenshin's instinct to walk away, there was a spike of power that made him look a second time to Zanza still trying to rise. His legs nearly hung limp, still he pulled himself o turn toward Kenshin and eye him with fervor.

"We're not done yet," his voice lost many decibels, his hands let go of the zanbato which allowed him to get onto him feet. He stumbled for a moment; "I'm still standing. The fight isn't over."

"The fight will never be over Mr. Zanza," Kenshin closed his eyes and turned. "Whenever you want, come forward."

Zanza had his fists so tight that the knuckles were turning white and blood dripped from his palms. Kenshin danced around the arena while a bombardment of fists ripped at his clothes shedding a little more blood. On one turn, he found he tipped himself over, his ankle in an uncomfortable position. The ruler crashed against the floor with Zanza in his face.

"I'll say that this fight was worth a lot to me," Zanza's hand reached toward Kenshin face in an attempt to unmask the mistress of the battle arena. Kenshin's fingers twitched on the cold floor where there was a warm wipe of blood underneath his palm. As Zanza nearly had the mask undone, Kenshin more than welcome, curled his hand into a ball and hit Zanza as hard as he could on the left cheek. The column fell backwards while Kenshin ducked his head down and veiled his face by the long strands of hair. His face was full of sweat, blood continued to splatter on the floor. He tied the blood drenched scarf back on while nearly suffocating himself. With a glance back up he noticed that Zanza was lying on the floor unmoved.

"You're a piece of work ya little shit." Zanza commented. Kenshin brought himself to his feet and walked over to this man.

"You fight hard," Kenshin said low. "But I will have to say it is your time to lie and rest."

"Figures," there was something between a laugh and a cough in Zanza's voice. "What is it with you women and liking to care for everybody?"

Kenshin could do nothing more than smile. "Because sometimes all you can do is care for the people. Else, they will destroy themselves."

Kenshin rose and walked off the arena with a roar of applause before him. The man only disregarded them.

* * *

The sun was going to be quick to rise while the ruler limped home. His ankle was in less than good condition. His body was aching of rest. The only things that he was considering were what he would tell someone who saw his injuries. Then the brightest of ideas hit him while climbing back up the walls of the palace and into his bedroom. It was silent, as he called it to be. He threw off the clothes and put them back in their hidden place. The final piece was to throw one of the heavy paperweights on his desk out the window to crash most of it. There erupted a clatter of footsteps into Kenshin's bedroom where he lie in bed, seemingly in pain.

"Your Majesty!" Sojiro yelled helping him out of the folds of covers he'd trapped himself under. "Please answer me Your Grace."

"I-I'm bleeding," Kenshin let out with an acting that as the same as earlier.

"Did you see who it was?" Kenshin shook his head. "Did you know what they wanted?"Again, the ruler shook his head. "Get a doctor, now!" Sojiro called. Amidst all the commotion, Kenshin managed to smile.

A/N: Took me a while, but I got something! Hope you liked it! KenSan out!


	4. God Save The King

A/N: Sorry that this one of all had taken the longest. I got caught up in the others. So, here we go with this story.

**God Save the King**

Kenshin had sat through dawn that morning on the doctor's orders. His ankle was propped up with a cloth of ice changed frequently. He'd been stitched up for the cuts on his face. He couldn't resist rubbing it. There was disbelief in his that another opponent was even capable of striking him, let alone wounding him. He tried not to let the thoughts go to his head.

The doctor, Gensai, came into the room with another cloth of ice ready for his ankle as well as a wrap because delegations were going to go as Kenshin and his adviser's had mapped out for that day.

"Your Majesty, maybe you should rest today. You've been through a very stressful ordeal." Dr. Gensai informed. He began wrapping Kenshin's ankle tightly. "I can't imagine who would go against you Your Majesty, really. You're such a kind soul." Gensai shook his head as he spoke. "I just can't imagine."

"You'd be surprised what people have heard doctor," Kenshin stated. He looked into his reflection in a glass of tea. "I'm not special."

"You mustn't say that! You are the reason were still together Your Majesty. Without you, there is no kingdom!" Gensai exclaimed while he finished patching up the emperor. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little woozy, but I think I can make it."

"I'll get you a crutch Your Majesty. "

"I can walk," Kenshin stood, his foot slipping into the shoe just below. Gensai and several of the other apprentice doctors were looking at the emperor with shock. Gensai was next to Kenshin, just to make sure that he didn't fall over and hurt himself further.

"Please. Your Majesty. You must be very careful. Megumi, please, will you hand me the crutch?"Gensai took hold of the wooden crutch and helped Kenshin get adjusted to it. Then they allowed him to walk on his own, but followed behind in precaution along with an entourage of guards treating everything as an enemy. Kenshin retreated into his room where he was dressed elegantly in black silk. An adviser was the one to bring in the mahogany box with the gold crown in it. He bowed to Kenshin as the ladies finished the last buttons on the over coat. He brushed them away when they tried to touch his messy hair.

"Is this necessary?"

"To proclaim your rule Your Majesty, it is. " The man bowed his head again hoping he hadn't spoke out of term. He opened the mahogany box showing the golden crown. A top it was a cross. Though it was only inlaid with one emerald, the gold itself was worth more than anything. He took the crown which was only used in ceremony for coronation. Apparently many officials deemed this necessary. He was helped by the adviser. The gold was plenty heavy for him to wear which was making standing difficult. Somehow, Kenshin managed just as he did at the coronation.

* * *

The throne room had changed from the night before. It was spotless as though there wasn't a party at all. The centerpiece in the room was the throne, which Sagara Sanosuke and his father Sagara Sozo were standing. They weren't the only ones. Many different officials and their grown sons were waiting for the emperor to emerge for the state of emergency they were in. Much contrast to the rest, like he always had been, Sanosuke's hands were empty of a priceless gift. Even though he still owed it to emperor for the birthday celebration the night before.

"I told you you should have brought something Sano," Sozo scolded. He had his hands folded neatly behind his back, his cloak hanging limply off one shoulder. Sanosuke didn't mirror his father in any way. He was taller, and he decision to not look half as regal was one that he had gotten much grief over.

"I don't really think he needs anything else," Sanosuke said while panning his vision around the room. "Besides, that's not what were here for anyway." Sanosuke tried to remind his father. Shortly after the word had risen that the emperor had been injured, so had the word that he needed a better guard those of the royal guard. Someone who was more than just crude strength. Sanosuke really didn't think of himself in this category. Brute strength was all he had. So said the bruise on his cheek from the night before.

"Hush Sano," and Sozo nearly flung himself to the floor along with the rest of the diplomats. And this was because one of the royal advisers had came out in advance of the emperor. It was when Kenshin emerged that Sanosuke knelt down. His eyes wandered to the emperor, and was surprised to see the mirrored wounds of his opponents adorned on him. Sanosuke bit his lip a moment, thinking back to the night before and having the image of his opponent in his head. The things that he had said to Kenshin, and how brutal he had been. He squeezed his eyes closed.

"I thank you for coming," Kenshin began. He looked over the attendants as they rose. Sanosuke was the one that was avoiding all eye contact by staring at the crown instead. "you needn't worry about my health, I will survive this. However, it seems that while someone is on the loose, it seems necessary for one of the diplomats allows me to borrow either himself or his son in this state of emergency." Kenshin explained.

"If I may Your Majesty?" Sojiro asked. Kenshin nodded his head. "Now, this is very simple. You will approach His Majesty with respect, you will bow your head and he will ask you questions. We realize already you must had the skills in the guard category, but this is a test of your diplomacy."

_'Crap!_' Sanosuke thought, knowing his diplomatic skills were less than none. Still, he stood with his back straight and with his face stony so that Kenshin wouldn't know that he was flustered.

The room fell cold and silent while Kenshin let his eyes wander around the room. He had his cheek in his hand, a few strands of hair twisting it. He looked at each man for several seconds, as though he were looking inside them. And, at last he came to Sanosuke and his father Sozo. Kenshin paid barely any attention to Sozo and rushed his eyes to Sanosuke. It seemed that Sanosuke was correct in his deduction that Kenshin was Empress H.

"Ah, Sagara-sama, you seem to have been able to make it to the party," he tried to his hand at humor while looking at Sozo. Sagara Sozo tried not to blush, and instead he laughed.

"Very sorry for that Your Majesty," Sozo put his head down in a bow. "We got caught up in some messy business."

Sanosuke tried not to laugh at his father but it was hard. He let out an awkward squeal, then closed his mouth again once Kenshin had turned his head back to Sanosuke. "And your Sano, am I correct?"

"I am."

Kenshin rested his chin on the back of hand looking Sanosuke over with plenty of intrigue. "Come foreword please Sagara-sama," he said, making it clear that he was addressing Sanosuke. The man came up toward Kenshin reluctantly. He bowed his head, not making eye contact with the interested purple ones of the ruler. "Messy business you say?" he asked Sozo. "You're son seems to be injured."

"Well, Sanosuke took a spill," Sozo said, trying to cover for his son. Kenshin nodded.

"I see. And, how old are you Sano?"

"Nineteen sir."

Kenshin turned and looked down at his ankle as it throbbed. "Nineteen? You've not been in the army yet?"

"No sir."

"We don't need to be formal Sano," Kenshin said. This took Sanosuke off guard, but he nodded.

"Of course...Kenshin." He said. To all around, the name sounded very foreign. Sanosuke was barely able to get it to roll off his tongue. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Did I really need to know your age in the first place Sano?" And everyone saw what Kenshin was doing immediately. It was Sanosuke who was taking his time figuring out what Kenshin meant.

"Then, why would you ask?" Sanosuke asked.

"Curious I guess. You seem like you're still a little juvenile. Running around hazardously?"

"Is that suppose to mean something?" Sanosuke asked hotly. He tried to conceal that he was getting annoyed, but he usually that person that took everything to heart. Kenshin started to shift around in his chair.

"Is it?" Kenshin asked him. Sanosuke smirked.

"Smartass," he whispered.

"Would you care to repeat that Sagara-sama?" Sojiro asked. Kenshin raised his hand up to Sojiro to stop him. "But Your Majesty..."

"Halt Sojiro. This is getting interesting."

And, just like Kenshin, all were looking on in delight. They smiled and laughed at Kenshin's gag with Sanosuke's dim witted diplomatic abilities. Sanosuke may have acted stupid most of the time, but the last thing that he was about to do was be ignorant around the emperor. Instead of getting mad, Sanosuke smiled.

"Is it?" He asked back. Kenshin raised a brow.

"Are you going to copy cat me?" Kenshin wondered.

"Maybe."

"You don't want to be doing that," Kenshin warned.

"Why? Is it a law?"

"It could be"

"But it's not is it?"

Kenshin sat in silence, closed his eyes and pondered a moment. "You have me there," they both looked out to the crowd watching the quarrel with surprise and a little bit of displeasure. "Sanosuke, why fight me?" he asked, and to Sanosuke it had a double meaning. He clenched his fists trying to think of an answer that wouldn't sound of alarms in front of his peers.

"I...guess that was what you wanted me to do Sire."

"No formalities. Haven't we already gone over that?"

"Of course sir," Sanosuke was trying his hand at making Kenshin mad. The emperor made a half smile, batted his eyes and looked back to the crowd.

"So, you thought I wanted to?"

"I would suppose. You called me out sir."

"Oh, so I did," Kenshin was now picking at his nails hoping he was pissing Sanosuke off, but neither were seeing the effects of what each was inflicting. "Fall back Sagara-sama, I think I'm done."

So Sanosuke bowed and walked back next to his father who was clenched in his spot. There was something about Sozo that Sanosuke wasn't liking. Sanosuke watched like his father did toward the onslaught of questions that Kenshin was posing toward all the rest of the officials and royals in the court. They were nearly breaking down at the way that Kenshin was interrogating, and at times, acting sarcastic and even sadistic towards them. This let Sanosuke know the emperor's displeasure in his subordinates. Eventually, none were laughing at the ruler's cruel sense of humor. They looked on in scrutiny, and most of all, fear. It was Sojiro, Sanosuke realized, that was having fun with what Kenshin was doing. Finally, once all was silent, Kenshin turned his head to Sanosuke and Sozo calmly conversing with one another. He waited, listening in on the father-son conversation.

"What's wrong Dad?" Sanosuke asked.

"Nothing, he's being unusually cruel today," Sozo stated. "Kenshin is a very benevolent ruler. I've never seen him like this."

"Whoever did this must have kicked his dick or something. That's the only thing that I can come up with."

"Sanosuke! Don't say that about His Majesty."

"Dad, the guy's not as formal as these other guys. You got to realize. That's what this test is about. Who can act normally instead of diplomatically."

"That explains why he's talking interest in you." Sozo commented. "There was something about how he was approaching you that was different from the rest," Sozo said from observation.

"Just act normal. I think that's what he wants."

"Then why say diplomatically?"demanded Sozo. Sanosuke stood in a moment's silence then glanced up to Kenshin watching them like a hawk. He turned back down to his father.

"It's a trick."

"Sirs!" Sojiro finally yelled out. "I think His Majesty is calling upon you."

Sanosuke looked up to Kenshin, let their eyes lock, and then stepped forward despite not being asked to. "Why are you being so uptight?"

"Sagara-sama!" Sojiro yelled.

"Hush Sojiro." Kenshin leaned on the armrest of the chair. "Now, would you care to repeat that Sano?"

"Who shoved a stick up your ass, Your Majesty."

And with a gasp catching the breath of all in the room, the one sound in the room was coming from the emperor, and he was laughing at Sanosuke. Sanosuke came closer to the throne, almost threateningly, to which the guard jumped and crossed their swords in front of Kenshin for protection.

"Put down your arms gentlemen," Kenshin commanded. "I feel that Sano is no threat to us."

"But Sire..."

"Put your swords down, please."

"Hai!" Simultaneously, they sheathed their weapons and moved out of the way. Kenshin was looking at Sanosuke with a very inquisitive glance.

"What is on your mind Sano?"

Sanosuke stood dumbfounded, as though Kenshin were seeing right through him. There was no "Sano" it was only "Zanza". Kenshin was still itching, Sanosuke surmised, for a fight. Sanosuke had been one of the first to give Kenshin a worthy fight, so he wanted more. Verbally obviously would have to do.

"Nothing."

"Are you certain."

"Nothing."

"Pity," Kenshin rose, the crutch underneath his arm, and he hobbled to where he was standing a few inches away from Sanosuke. Everyone could see the obvious height difference. Sanosuke stood a foot taller than the sovereign. "Would you take a sword's sharp edge if it meant sparing my life."

"Depends," Sanosuke answered with a shrug.

"On what?"

"On how well I get along with you."

Kenshin laughed. "Sojiro! Where is the dagger?"

"Sire? Why him?"

"Sojiro, just give me the dagger," he coolly commanded. Sojiro gave him dagger in a leather sheath. Upon revealing it, there was an inscription in the metal. "Sagara Sanosuke, next in line for the fourth province of Levan, I ask your permission to mix blood."

Sanosuke looked around at the men who sulked that they weren't chosen, but also were thanking God that it wasn't them.

"Sire..."

"Do I have your permission?" Kenshin asked. He had the blade pressed against his palm. Sanosuke knew that this was the ritual to have him admitted into the blood of the true sovereign.

"You-you have my permission Your Majesty."

Kenshin closed his hand and let to blade bite into his skin, shredding a straight line. Blood slowly began to drip onto the marble floor. Kenshin presented Sanosuke with the blood stained blade. With reluctance, he took in and pressed it into his palm. He looked up at Kenshin, holding his palm out and allowing it to freely bleed onto the floor. Finally, after several moments of gaining his breath, Sanosuke took the dagger and slide it through his palm mimicking Kenshin. He winced at the pain, it stinging afterword. The velvet red blood slowly fell over his palm and making its trek to the floor. Once the blood was shed, he was the one to step forward and let his blood fall into Kenshin's open palm. It created a pool, deepening in color the longer it dripped. That was until Kenshin took his hand away.

"Sojiro, get Gensai please. And, we need the document. For my new brother," Kenshin looked at Sanosuke from the corner of his eye before turning to sit back down. Sojiro had already departed from the room. Sanosuke felt another drop of blood fall from his palm. It stopped hurting.

A/N: Weird, I know. Barbaric too. Well, that's the new chapie. Till next time, KenSan out!


	5. Weird Chemistry

A/N: Dude, ideas flowing a lot. Now, next chapter.

**Weird Chemistry**

"Holy fuck..." Sanosuke was pulling at the buttons of his outer jacket. He stepped out of his shoes. There was a servant behind him picking up the articles of clothing that he was throwing on the manor floor. Once Sanosuke actually was able to get in his chambers, he was stripped down to his under shirt and underwear. He was messing up his hair it was spiked up like he was use to.

The servant behind Sanosuke settled the clothes on the bed carefully folding them up before they went into to the scullery maid. "Sanosuke-sama?" the servant asked. "Is there something the matter?"

"What the fuck isn't going wrong?" Sanosuke pulled a more comfortable pair of pants on. It was at that moment when Sozo opened the door and looked in on his son. The servant bowed to the lord and left when Sozo jutted his chin to do so. Sozo waited for the servant to close the door before he approached his son who's risen and reseated himself on a pillow-filled sill of a bay window.

"Sanosuke," Sanosuke turned his head away to act as though he was indulging in the view from the window. His younger brother Ota and sister Uki were playing on the grounds."Sanosuke, your behavior today was absolutely atrocious." Sozo scolded. Sanosuke watched his father from the window. "Sanosuke, look at me."

Sanosuke swung his head over like a horse. It was obvious he was uninterested in what his father had to say by the lethargy in his eyes.

"Sanosuke, you do realize what a big job you have now?" Sanosuke took his attention back to his siblings. "Look at me and keep looking at me Sanosuke."

"Dad...calm down. It's not like I'm becoming emperor. I have a long way before that happens."

"That's not the point." Sozo took a spare seat that was by the window. "I'm not trying to be cruel, but you need to realize what this means for you. You have His Majesty's life in your hands. If he dies, it's your screw up."

"Thanks for the pep talk Dad."

Sozo crossed his legs and shook his head. He knew that his son was different than most royal children. "Sano, listen to me. Please. I want you to be courteous."

"That's the last thing he wants," Sansouke bit back. "I know it is."

"It's true, that His Majesty has always been a little different than everyone else."

"he's normal. How many of us uptight pricks do you see that can actually act the way that he acts. He acts like any normal person would act. Like the peasant on the street."

"Sano, you're reading him like an opponent," Sozo explained. "He's not your opponent. He's your friend. You need to realize that you'll be closer to him than most of his advisers. You need to get along with His Majesty, or else you're going to do sloppy."

"I'm just a teenager. Why can't I just go and roll in the mud like Uki and Ota?"

"Because you're next in succession. Ota will take your place, should something happen. And Uki is due to be married off when she turns eighteen. That's only two more years."

"And we'll never see her again because you're letting her marry a perverted bastard. And you know it. But you won't do anything."

"They have more land than us Sano; how many times do I have to explain it to you?"

"They have more land and we have more power. It benefits both families. I still don't get it. Let her marry who she wants. I know she hates this guy. He's twice her age. And uglier than shit."

"Sano," but Sozo was laughing when Sanosuke mumbled this. Sozo couldn't veer from the truth.

"Something good will come if, surely. Something always does."

"More heirs, that's what it's gonna be. The guy can't go twenty four hours or he's sex deprived. He can't wait to get hsi hands on Uki."

Sozo looked away from his son.

"I knew that when I was raising you that you would be different Sanosuke," Sozo ran his hand through his bangs. "I knew the moment that Kashimoeimon passed and I met you that you would be different. You weren't good in grammar school. You didn't take too well to diplomacy, but your fencing was through the roof." Sozo shook his head.

"Is that suppose to be derogatory or should I take that as a compliment?" Sanosuke tightened his folded arms around his chest.

"You can take it whichever way you like Sano. But, what I'm saying is, I seemed to see that there was something different in you. To your teachers...well...to that it meant that you were stupid," Sozo shrugged. "I guessed that Kashimoeimon rubbed off on you. You are definitely your father's child."

"I was a peasants son, alright, you don't have to tell me what you're trying to say. I came from shit, therefore I am said shit," Sanosuke began taking this as a joke. Sozo shook his head, as he had been doing nearly the whole day.

"Sano, they expect you back tomorrow morning. I would get a good night's sleep. They rise early at the palace."

Sanosuke nodded his head, very absent minded to what his father just said to him. He was too indulged in watching the innocence of his brother and sister to really care about the time he would have to wake in the morning.

* * *

The best part of the day, in Kenshin's opinion, was the twilight as the sky went through a palate of colors above his head. Like every evening, he sat out in the expansive yard behind the palace. He rested against an old tree that he had carved away at over the years. He watched a crescent moon start it's waxing cycle, returning after the darkness a few nights ago. Kenshin turned his attention to the peace of literature in his hands. Reading was a past time, but reading official documents were taking a lot out of the emperor as he aged. It was only his twenty eight, but each year that passed made Kenshin yearn a little more for the love that he hadn't really experienced since his mother.

The book in his hands was an old romance that he'd read time and time again, but there was something about it that struck a cord with him. He felt like he could connect with the main character's yearning for someone to share intimate feelings. he flipped the page, only to be interrupted as Sojiro jogged up.

"Your Majesty," he huffed. He'd run the palace stairways again. "I'm sorry for the inconvience. But, it seems that we have the arrival of Sagara-sama a night early."Kenshin looked down to the yellow page and put the ribbon bookmark in.

"Is that so?"

"He awaits your instruction. He wants to speak with you. I do not advise this. There is something about him I do not..."

"Set up a table in my chamber. I'll speak with Sanosuke, as he wishes."

"Hai Your Majesty."

Kenshin looked back to the waxing moon and smiled as the sun was sucked up by the horizon. "I wonder why so soon then..?" Kenshin asked curiously. He placed a hand on the tree bark and pushed himself up. Though he'd told Gensai that it really didn't hurt, he was known to be able to lie when it came to his health. His ankle had its own heartbeat, and he could barely put it on the ground without a bit of pain circulating through it. He shrugged, grabbing the crutch and using as a lifeline.

Sanosuke had made remarkable time back to the palace. When it came to getting there in the early morning, he took a carriage with his father, as he knew would be the 'royal' way to do it. When it came to getting there on his own however, he knew he wouldn't be able to take a large carriage ride away from his. He knew he had to pull away as quickly as he could, so he ran as fast as he could. From late afternoon, when he and Sozo arrived back from the palace, to the twilight was how long it took for Sanosuke for Sanosuke to pack up any 'needed' items and run back to palace. The fourth province was relatively close to the palace, as any of the lords should have been in case of emergency.

Sanosuke was climbing up the stairs, Sojiro in front of him. He could tell that Sojiro didn't like him, but he wasn't sure he could place why. Sanosuke assumed that Sojiro had been raised as any royal had been, and he couldn't tolerate anyone even trying ot make a mockery of the beloved sovereign.

"Sagara-sama, what brings you so early?" Sojiro asked as they turned into a long dark corridor.

"I guess the sooner the better right?" he answered. Sojiro didn't answer, only pulled out a set of keys. "What's with the lock?"

"When His Majesty is not in his chambers, it is not permitted for anyone else to be in there either. So we lock it, saving the precious items that it stores. Now, you are allowed in, only by His Majesty's exception. Please, be seated on the couch and you will be in His Majesty's presence very shortly."

"Alright. Sounds good."

Sanosuke set his bag down next to his feet and opened the door after Sojiro unlocked it. "Sagara-sama, please, heed my word, do not try a rematch with His Majesty; we're not as stupid as we look."

"What are you talking about?" Sanosuke made sure he slammed the door when he closed them.

"Freaky little bastard knows," he mumbled. "How the fuck does he know?"Sanosuke leaned pressed his palms on the door trying to figure out a way that Sojiro might know.

Sanosuke wasn't allowed enough time to think before he heard another set of footsteps. But there was also the sound of the wooden crutch. He rushed over to the couch and sat with dignity, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. The door opened after a few mumbles from behind the it. Sanosuke was looking at a different emperor. When anyone usually saw Kenshin, they saw him dressed in layers of silk, some sort of symbol of the power he held whether it be the coronation crown from earlier or a large pendant dangling from his neck. This time though, Sanosuke was seeing a bit of a different side, just as he had when he saw Kenshin as Empress H. Kenshin's black pants were baggy and he stepped on them as he walked. The shirt was also a few sizes too big, and opened revealing how small he was. His fiery red hair was still pooled around his shoulders as in the morning.

"Leave us Sojiro; I will call you if I need you," Kenshin quietly demanded. Sojiro bowed to the emperor's request. He picked up Sanosuke's bag, handing it to a secodn servant who scurried away with it like a mouse with a bread crumb. Kenshin limped toward Sanosuke, falling on the couch opposite of his guest. He looked relieved to do so.

"What is this unannounced arrival for?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "I don't know. Just guess I wanted to get to know the guy that I'm gonna be around for the next milennia." Kenshin laughed.

"Don't worry about the time. It won't be that long. To the end of the winter maybe." He leaned in to the table that separated the two of them. He started for the the tea kettle, but reached instead for a second serving bottle filled with red wine. He filled one glass to the brim, then hovered it over a second. "You want some?"

"Sure, what the hell." Kenshin did the same with the second glass and handed it to Sanosuke. Despite how it sloshed against the rim it didn't spill.

"So you came to get to know me?" Kenshin leaned back. "That's a first for sure. Everyone assumes my life is public property."

"I doubt that," Sanosuke watched how quickly Kenshin drained the glass of its contents. "Well, you learn something new everyday don'tcha?" he mumbled while taking small sip before settling the glass on the table again. "What's with the kid?"

"Who? Seta-san?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"Yeah, him. I don't think he likes me."

"Don't worry. I've thought for a long time that he doesn't like me either. I think its because he didn't like Hiko either but, that's only a guess. I don't think anyone could really tell you what the problem was."

"So he's been around awhile?"

"Since he and I were little. I remember, when I first came here and met Hiko that he was only about five or so. He was a page for one of the guards. He would watch me and Hiko always. It was like he envied what was going on. He being a page and all. He's lucky I think."

"How's that?"

"He doesn't have to listen to everything. He just chooses to."

Sanosuke uncrossed his legs and began to stretch out. As he did, he eyed how his and Kenshin's hands were identically wrapped up. He turned his head to the window. "He's a little fucked up isn't he?"

"Why do you say that?"

"He smiles all the time, but you can see the envy in him. No matter how wide he smiles, you can see that."

Kenshin turned to look out the window when Sanosuke did. "I never thought about it that way, that I did not." Kenshin was filling the glass for a second time.

"Man, you have an iron stomach don't you?"

"Tea is for when you're in front of the court. Wine is when you're in the presence of those who don't give a damn," Kenshin explained. "One of the only things that Hiko ever told me that still holds true today," Kenshin sipped at it like Sanosuke did. "You see, he was drunk most of the time, people just couldn't tell because he knew how to hold it."

"Huh, no wonder Dad always said he was nuts."

"Sozo?"

"No, Kashimoeimon. My real Dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kenshin said with a little bit of guilt. He watched Sanosuke pick up the glass of the wine, this time deciding that he could down as Kenshin had. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "What are you wanting to tell me? Making fun of everyone else is starting to get boring."

Sanosuke cocked a brow. "Believe me, that's never boring."

"Yeah," Kenshin nodded. "Sometimes. But you seem to be beating around the bush."

"Okay," he stole up the wine server and pured a glass half full. He then grabbed the tea kettle and filled the rest. Kenshin watched in amusement. "I've always wanted to do this. I never got the chance."

"By all means. Go right ahead."

Sanosuke looked at his steaming concoction with a little bit of disgust. "Well," he said, "bottom's up."

"Tell me how it tastes."

Sanosuke took a quick drink, his face curling up in a pucker at the taste. He tried to hold disgust back and swallowed the concoction with much guilt. He panted when he set the glass on the table. "How is it?"

"Weird. And very hot."

"Anything worth while?"

"Here," he handed Kenshin the glass. "Try it. Maybe it will make you feel better."

Kenshin took the bottom half of the glass and swallowed. He had the same face that Sanosuke did. He stuck his tonuge out, trying to douse himself of the taste. "I don't know what to go for, the wine or the tea."

"Neither, that will only make it worse." Kenshin stood and went to the door, peaking out. He turned back to Sanosuke, waving his hand for the teen to come. Sanosuke grabbed Kenshin's crutch, handing it to the emperor. Kenshin started out and through the hallways.

"Where are we going exactly."

"You ever seen the palace kitchen?" Kenshin asked. Sanosuke shook his head. "Come with me then. You'll like what you see."

And Kenshin was right. Not only was it large, there was still staff in there, vowing and paying there respects to Kenshin whom asked them to ignore that he was there. So, they did as they were told and Kenshin showed Sanosuke to a pantry. It was large and able to be walked into. Kenshin allowed him passage into the storage of all the foodstuffs they had stored for the winter. "Go on, take whatever."

"You sure?"

"Come on," Kenshin shook his head. "Who's gonna stop you?"

Sanosuke couldn't argue with the man's logic. He went directly for the sweets that were near the back, bringing one of the up to Kenshin. "Thank you."

"You think this will cover the taste?"

"If your really hungry Sano, we can grab dinner instead. I haven't eaten either."

"Yeah, I can see that," he said commenting on the man's size. Kenshin didn't catch this, or at least didn't make comment on it. They sat at a counter which the kitchen staff hovered around waiting for the emperor to say something. But they snacked on the sweet buns Sanosuke had brought them.

"This doin' it?" Sanosuke asked with his mouth half full. Kenshin nodded.

"You know, I thought there was something about you when I first met you," Kenshin said using the sweet bun as a pointer. "I knew it was the way that you were being at least a little courteous."

"This morning?"

"Sano, you're playing stupid with me. That's not a wise idea."

"What do you mean?"

Kenshin laughed and bit into the bun. "The arena of course. No other fighter would act that way," Kenshin whispered. "No, they would not. I figured maybe it was because I was playing a woman, but then, I noticed it was how you would do it. You berated me verbally, but you wanted to me to fight you. And you wanted it fairly, as and true man should. " Kenshin was nodding as he spoke.

"That's not why you chose me is it?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I guess I was a little bias, but I read people for who they are. You see, everyone's afraid that if they say something wrong to me that they'll die, but you see, when I encounter someone like you, it piqued my interest. "

"So when it comes to people kissing your ass..? Fuck it right?"

"Pretty much." Kenshin turned around and told the cook that was preparing foods to stock up that a small dinner of a soup would be nice and then they could leave the kitchen. He kindly obliged, and started up on the small order. "Is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Naw. I'm probably gonna go back in the pantry and grab a few more of these things. There good."

"Then you need to Toki-dono in town. She makes some of the best sweets. Maybe we'll go tomorrow night."

"Yeah, sounds good."

The rest of that night, Sanosuke and Kenshin joked around, imbibing much more of the red wine that was in Kenshin's chamber. When the clock struck midnight, almost like a fairy tale, Sanosuke disappeared into the bed room that was just next to Kenshin's, and appropriately, just as lavish. He fell on the bed, his head swimming from the wine and the sugar. He crawled into the bed through the end and rested under several layers keeping out the cold. It was starting to snow outside...which would be good for tomorrow depending on how he had to spend his schedule with Kenshin.

As Sanosuke drifted off into a drunken sleep, he realize the one thing that he was forgetting to tell Kenshin. That Sojiro knew.

"Holy fuck..." he mumbled, but rolled over and fell asleep anyways.

A/N: Sojiro knows. Will it mean anything? We'll see won't we? Till next time, KenSan out!


	6. Early Bird Gets The Eggs

A/N: Dude...I feel all alone now...just one...well, that's more than nothing.

**Early Bird Gets the Eggs**

Sanosuke was use to waking when he pleased at home, but he had to remember what the policy was at the palace. He was in the middle of a good dream when the covers were ripped down to the bottom of the bed and his body was left exposed. Not wanting to confront anyone, Sanosuke shoved his face into the pillow and curled into a ball.

"Wake up Sagara-sama," he heard a calm voice command. Sanosuke was curious since it wasn't Sojiro that was waking him up. He opened one bleary eye to look at the tall man standing before him. And the first word that Sanosuke conjoured was 'morbid'.

"What time is it?" Sanosuke rubbed at one of his eyes acting like he was going to get up. Instead of getting a straight forward answer, he had a pocket watch shoved into his face. It took him a moment to focus of the small watch, but once he did, he could see very clearly, and it made him fall back in bed.

"Five thirty...wake me up in three hours," Sanosuke commanded. He reached for the blanket which was pulled away from him yet again. "Oi, didn't you hear me?"

"You don't have a choice," the man said monotonously. "I'm here by orders of Battosai, so I'd get up."

"Who the hell is Battosai?" asked Sanosuke bitterly. The man had convinced him that he had to rise. "You gonna answer me?" Sanosuke asked. He stumbled to the wardrobe where he supposed that servants had put his clothes. When he opened it though, he was faced with more silk than he'd ever seen; and none of it was his.

"No. I'm not obligated to."

"Can you tell me what your name is?" Sanosuke growled while shuffling though the rack of clothes that were foreign to him.

"Shinomori Aoshi," he answered coolly. "Now, when you stop being oblivious, because you've realized the clothes aren't yours, choose something and I will lead you to breakfast."

"You have anything less fancy?" Sanosuke asked pulling at all the fabric. "Let me guess, you won't answer me?" Aoshi never changed expressions, only continued to stare at Sanosuke with his icy blue eyes. "What are you, like a head servant or something?"

"I'm your superior," Aoshi said proudly. "I'm from the second province. You need to know no more," Aoshi said.

"So your a higher level than me, but your treating me with respect?" Sanosuke asked picking out a simple outfit that was olive green. "Huh, I could get use to that."

"Don't expect me to start bowing to you," Aoshi came closer to Sanosuke. "Now, I'm here to get you use to the palace rules, is that understandable?"

"Rules? Since when did this place have rules?"

"Rule number one, which you've already broke obviously, no late nights."

"Hey, I was with Kenshin." Sanosuke said. He covered his mouth realizing how improperly he had addressed the emperor in front of another lord. Aoshi merely waited for him. "I'm an adult, so I can do what I want." Sanosuke sat on the bed again trying to fiddle with the buttons of the overcoat. The collar went up to his throat, which was a charge that he would have to get use to.

"It saves you from mornings like this," Aoshi explained. Sanosuke nodded trying to pull up stockings.

"I hate these things..." Sanosuke growled. "What did you do with my clothes?"

"Removed them."

"The whole suitcase?" Sanosuke demanded. "I have personal items in there you know."

"All of those things are in this room if you look around," Aoshi said. Sanosuke was most concerned for his 'uniform' that he wore when he went to the arena. He'd wrapped it in brown packaging so if anyone did go through his bag they wouldn't open it. Aoshi was right, there was a brown parcel on his nightstand.

"Smartass," Sanosuke growled. Another servant came into the room carrying a pair of shoes that were black velvet. Sanosuke looked at them with the slightest bit of unsureness. "Do I seriously have to wear all this? It's a little too much."

"You're a nobleman aren't you?" Sanosuke looked over to the door along with everyone else. Aoshi dropped to one knee in the presence of Kenshin, and the servant made sure that her eyes were not looking directly at him. Kenshin looked Sanosuke over a moment and nodded his head. "You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that." Sanosuke pulled at the bottom of his shirt. "It's just stuffy."

"You're in the palace now Sano, what did you expect. It's luxury."

"It's goofy."

Aoshi cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, if I may," he asked.

"Go right ahead."

"He should not be talking to you in such a manner."

"Loosen up Aoshi, it's not that important." Kenshin limped, but was unassisted in walking. He stood next to Sanosuke who'd managed, despite his want not to, slip into the shoes that fit comfortably. Despite being his ideas rejected, Aoshi stood silent and aloof as was in his nature to do.

"Good morning Sagara Sanosuke, I propose that you slept well?"

"'Well' would be if I could sleep for a few more hours, _Your Majesty_." Sanosuke was making sure to emphasize such words with Aoshi standing over top him. Kenshin smiled.

"That is understood," Kenshin nodded his head. "Come with me please. Aoshi, you may return to your duties."

"Yes," Aoshi bowed at the waist and waited for Kenshin and Sanosuke to leave before he followed. Before Sanosuke exited, he looked back at Aoshi and pulled the skin below his eye down, sticking his tongue out as well. Aoshi stayed calm. Sanosuke frowned and took off after Kenshin.

"Was that really necessary Sano?" Kenshin asked. He turned and looked back at Aoshi walking calmly the other way.

"I don't know. He woke me up."

"That's very childish."

"If you get up as late as I do..." he drawled off.

"I see."

Sanosuke was keeping a keen eye on Kenshin to make sure he didn't tilt over and crash into something. He was feeling a little guilty for doing such damage to the small man.

"Sano? Would you care for breakfast?"

It was those words that piqued the young adult's interest. He ran up to the Kenshin's side and went at his pace. Kenshin interpreted that as a yes. He smiled.

"It's my favorite part of the day," Kenshin told him. "Before everything begins. Time to myself."

"Would it be bad for me to say that you hate your job?"

"It's not really a job," Kenshin explained, "that's the bad part about it. I can't just quit whenever I want to, and I certainly can't get fired. My damned intuition..."

"Whoa...I really didn't mean it to sound cruel..."

"No, no. It's good for you to say these things, that it is Sano," Kenshin stumbled then caught himself before he went face first into the carpet. There were several guards that immediately looked at Sanosuke. So this was what Sozo meant when he said it would be Sano's screw up.

Sanosuke put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder to steady him out. At the same time, he was biting through his lip. Kenshin patted his hand and assured him that everything was going to be alright. They stayed quiet until they reached the dining hall. That was when Kenshin turned to his "brother" and offered a weak smile.

"I would act as diplomatic as it is possible for you," he advised. Sanosuke nodded subtlety and proceeded into the dining hall where there was a whole feast set out for breakfast. Kenshin took the seat at the end where one of the servants handed him a napkin that he stuffed into his collar. He took a second one handed to him and settled it on the table. Sanosuke was unsure of where to sit. A servant pulled out a seat adjacent Kenshin. He walked as steady as he could, but just knew there was something wrong by the looks on the servant's faces. He walked heavily, and his back was always a little bent forward.

"Please, take a seat Sagara-sama," Kenshin offered. His eyes were sliding around the room; scanning for anyone that could make off with the conversation that he and Sanosuke were about to engage in. Once he finished, his eyes fell back on Sanosuke who seated himself. The tall man refused the napkin. Not that he didn't need it, rather, he was unsure if he could actually stuff it in his collar since it was so tight already.

Throughout the whole beginning of the meal, Sanosuke was following Kenshin's lead on how to do things. If there was one thing that he didn't pay attention to in school, it was etiquette. So he was quiet, and he ate slowly. He always shoveled food into his mouth so he could move onto the other things that he had to do that day.

"Sagara-sama," Kenshin addressed abruptly. "I think it is a good idea that I inform you what we do on Tuesdays."

"What's that?"

"This day is a sentencing of prisoners," Kenshin said quietly. "Not my favorite task, of all, but I have to do. Hopefully, with your aid, I can make a much wiser decision."

"How would I help?"

"Well, I'm not sure that I trust my judgement sometimes."

"Is this another test?"

"It is not," Kenshin said regretfully. "If it were, I would be laughing right now." Kenshin stated.

"What's the problem? Why don't you trust yourself?"

"I'm not really one that likes to hold other's lives in my hands," Kenshin thought back to the images of his childhood. Where the scullery maid was slaughtered and he was taken hostage. It was like it was his fault that she was taken, and he was sure that his mother was killed as well, even though no one would ever actually tell him what happened.

"I guess that's a good thing. Not wanting to kill anyone. It's not really a good trait on a date."

"Sagara-sama..."

"Your Majesty..."

Kenshin snickered. Once the mild laughter subsided, Kenshin's face drew stern once again. He began to speak. "I know that I sentence those who need to be; those who need to be killed will be. I'm not so unwise to that. But sometimes, when I make a judgement on those of lesser charges, somehow I feel that my word has not been carried out."

"That can't be," Sanosuke concluded. "Who is there that can override your word? I mean, unless there's like some sort of double agent or something."

"That can't be. I make my officials go through rigorous background checks among other things. There is a way to tell if it is an enemy country trying to seize power."

"You don't see everyone in the country, do you? So why would you see a person who's been convicted but not killed?"

"It's this intuition, and usually I'm never wrong," Kenshin bit the tip of his thumbnail. "This isn't really suitable conversation for breakfast that it isn't."

"I've had worse."

"I wish I could say that," Kenshin said.

"Can I ask you something Your Majesty?"

"Anything."

"About _that night_," he said trying to say things as delicately as he could. Kenshin was slow to respond. It seemed that his etiquette could also use work.

"What about it?"

"Did you see who did this?" he asked, almost the same as asking: _could you see through me as a nobleman?_

"I did not...unfortunately. If that had been so, they would have been in prison by now," Kenshin stated. Their eyes caught one another's for a moment. Sanosuke's was laughing, because it seemed to him that Kenshin was only joking around. But, when he looked into Kenshin's, he saw how dead serious this all was. Kenshin was not one to fool around with; not at a time like this. It was a warning to Sanosuke that he needed to be careful, and if he did harm Kenshin, inside the palace or out, and someone else saw, that he was screwed. Even if it was just in a playful manner.

"I wish he had been caught," Sanosuke murmured to himself. It would have been so much better if he hadn't become Kenshin's bodyguard. But then, he was sure that he would have had a guilty conscience knowing that he was the one that the whole country would be looking for to arrest. Somehow, he saw this as more opportunity than anything else. Avoiding being beheaded was a better way to look at it.

* * *

Later on in the day, Sanosuke broke away from Kenshin with permission and wandered the grounds. A servant was always following him ready to offer the jacket that he refused to wear even though the silk was very thin. He liked the cold; winter was his favorite season. It let him think back to the times when he was just a normal person and had to fetch water from th well or milk the cows. Kashimoeimon would yell at him the whole way through, and yet he enjoyed it.

"Dad..." Sanosuke crossed his arms. He thought to the plundering of his village. No one was left alive. Or they weren't suppose to be. A rebel army from across the border had pillaged the village of all its crops and its fine goods. They raped the women and took them into slavery, then had their fun attacking the men and the children. Kashimoeimon hid his children away in the well where they watched smoke plume up above them.

By the time that they were retrieved by the Sekihotai, the militia group that was lead by Sagara Sozo, he and his young sibilings were soaked to the bone in well water. They were pulled up, Sanosuke the only one that really had any fight left in him at all. But, the moment that he saw the carnage, there was a change in his character. He crumbled when he saw that his home was like the others; nearly ash and ripped apart for anything that had been worth while. Sozo tried to hold him back, but was unable.

Sanosuke wandered his smoldering home trying to find his father. He sifted through the still hot embers just hoping that Higashidani Kashimoeimon was still alive. But to not avail. He found only slaughtered cattle, and the chickens had been stolen. Sanosuke fell to his knees when he saw the rows of fields that he had worked so hard on with his father, up in flames. He held the urge to cry as long as he could until the tears came out unwillingly. Someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright child?"

"Don't touch me!" Sanosuke's instinct to fight back kicked in. Sozo let the boy punch and kick him until he ran out of steam. Once that happened, Sozo pulled the boy up into his arms and motioned for the rest of the Sekihotai to head toward a safer location. There was nothing else that they could do.

When Sanosuke woke up next, he was in an infirmary recovering from a small cold he'd gotten sitting in the well water. To his immediate right lay Kashimoeimon. He wasn't anywhere near healthy, but he wasn't dead either. Sanosuke crawled out of bed and went to his father's side. Kashimoeimon struggled to breath, but he seemed to be doing well.

Sozo entered with a nurse. "Ohayo Sano," he said startling the boy. Sanosuke overlooked this man no longer all dressed up for battle. It was clear he was a nobleman.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked snobbishly.

"You need to get back into bed little one," the nurse said. She scooted him over to the bed and forced him up into it. That was when his father stirred.

"Sano?"

"Daddy!"

Kashimoeimon smiled. "Be good."

"Dad..?"

Sozo took a place next to Sanosuke's father and watched the final moments play out. They spoke in a hushed tone, and Sanosuke couldn't hear a thing since the nurse pulled him into an adjoining room. When he came back out his father was asleep, or so he thought. He pushed his arm to wake him up, but he wasn't budging. No one was stopping him, they just stood around and watched. Sanosuke soon understood as he felt his father's skin get colder. He didn't cry, he just back away and sat on his bed.

Sozo was the first to console him, and never stopped.

Sanosuke's thoughts were disrupted when he heard a voice across the yard. A strict looking man staggered across. He was in uniform. A police uniform. Sanosuke tried to straighten his back as this man approached. He had wolf like eyes and black hair slicked back except for a few stray strands. He came up to Sanosuke and stopped.

"Good afternoon," he said monotonously. _Palace must do that_, Sanosuke thought.

"Uh...good afternoon," he said. He couldn't keep eye contact with this man.

"Sagara Sanosuke?"

"Hai."

"Welcome."

"What?"

"Welcome to the palace," he said. "I'm head of the guard."

"Oh."

"Do a good job," he said. He patted Sanosuke's shoulder as he passed. There was something very cruel about this man as well. As he walked away Sanosuke could hear him mumbling:

"Great, another brainwave."

Sanosuke opened his eyes widely. It was already cold, but it seemed he temperature had suddenly dropped. He took the coat that the servant was carrying and bundled in it.

"I feel the love man," he turned back to see the captain of the guard was gone. "Jackass."

"Sagara-sama?" Kenshin called out. He stood out underneath an awning. He motioned for Sanosuke to come with him.

"Hey."

"I see you've met Saito-san."

"Saito?"

"The captain of the guard."

"Oh he's a bowl of sunshine."

"You'll get use to him."

Kenshin started to walk away and motioned for Sanosuke to follow. He obliged and did so. He wanted to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

"How does a warm fire and a late lunch sound?"

"Great." Kenshin nodded.

"Good to hear that it is."

They seemed to have a fondness for the silent moments. Somehow that was their way of getting closer. Kenshin began coughing halfway to the living room though. He collapsed on a wall stirring the guards who were nearly comatose by lethargy.

"Sire?" Sanosuke asked. He hovered around the man protectively. "Ken?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, really. Just give me a little air and I'll be just..."he coughed rather hard into his crimson scarf. "Shit."

"Kenshin?"

"I'm fine; could you help me up?" he asked. Sanosuke pulled on his arm and hoisted him to his feet.

"You sure you're alright?" The small sovereign tumbled into Sanosuke's chest. Kenshin nestled his head underneath Sanosuke's chin pretending that he was trying to get up. "Kenshin?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine...perfectly fine..." he looked deeply into Sanosuke's eyes and he could see the same thought that was in his own mind:

_He looks _very _nice._

A/N: the first instance of their "relationship." Also a little backround on Sano. Till next time, KenSan out!


	7. And You Number Three?

A/N: thanks for the reviews...time for more story

**And You Number Three?**

A week crept on by, and the most that it brought to the palace was a wonderland of snow and ice leaving Sanosuke and the emperor stuck inside being that no one seemed to think that it was safe for Kenshin to be outside for a long period of time. Sanosuke was left out of the loop as to why, but he was sure it had to do with Kenshin having his random coughing spasms. If Sanosuke was around whenever this happened, he would fall into the taller man's arms automatically until he stopped. No one found this awkward, and instead seemed to see it as Sanosuke doing his job.

The young lord sat around lazily before he had to follow Kenshin out into the throne room for that night. That night was special. Well, at least for Kenshin it was special. Women would start coming to stay for one night, and Kenshin would get to know them. The court had decided that it was time for Kenshin to find the mother of his heir soon. The emperor wasn't any more enthused than his body guard. After all, he would be the one that was watching these women be as fake as they could so they could retain the title of "queen" and have most of the power over the country.

But then, that was tonight. At the current moment Kenshin sat back listening to the five top advisers going over documents. Sanosuke was sure he heard something about strengthening the border against probably invasion, not that he was entirely sure about that. He was just doing his best not to fall asleep in his chair next to the door. He'd been waking up consecutively at five thirty, Shinomori Aoshi still being his alarm clock. It was beginning to get to him.

Sanosuke stifled a yawn causing a few eyes to look at him, one of those being Kenshin. Something was different about his glance. While the momentary glares of advisers sent a chill up the young lord's spine, it was Kenshin's that seemed to calm the matter. His eyes were tired, just like Sanosuke's, but at the same time, they were also very calming, and very luscious. Something about Kenshin's eyes drew Sanosuke in.

Whether it was the exotic color, or it was just the way that they seemed naive, it was somewhat comforting for the young man who knew that he was very out of place. And, enticing as well. It made Sanosuke think thoughts he wasn't sure he'd really had before. Thoughts of pleasure that he could never have thought with a woman.

He laughed silently to himself; Kenshin wasn't very far from it. He gained the attention of the eyes yet again. This time, he focused on Kenshin who seemed to quickly divert away. Like his attention was taken away by ab invisible fly, or a dust mite.

When the meeting was finally over, Sanosuke was very grateful to stand up and stretch his lean body around. Every part of him seemed to make a noise. It felt good with his back and neck. Kenshin stayed seated as his adviser's flooded out of the room. They seemed to be relieved to be out of Kenshin's presence. Or maybe it was Sanosuke creating a bad vibe.

The ruler rolled his head over to Sanosuke wanting to leave as well. The room reeked of old tobacco and dust. Kenshin stood up slowly and patted down the layers of silk before floating past Sanosuke without a word. The taller man was a little down trodden.

"Something the matter?" Sanosuke asked. The ruler rolled his head around trying to fight with the collar that they both knew was rather constricting.

"No, not really."

"Not really means something's wrong," Sanosuke deduced. Kenshin didn't respond immediately. "Ken?"

The ruler took a sharp turn to take the long route through the guest bedrooms before he got to his chambers. Sanosuke followed behind tripping on his shoes trying to follow the emperor. He walked right out of the shoes and carried them the rest of the way.

He some how lost sight of Kenshin in a flood of different servants rushing around the place. They tried their best to stay out of the man's way as he stomped toward Kenshin's chambers. The door was closed. He checked the lock. Once he knew it was unlocked he bombarded in.

There was no first sight of the ruler, and assumed that the cracked door lead into the inner chambers. Sanosuke paused at this, knowing he was going much further than he was usually allowed. He put his shoes outside the door and gently pushed it open checking for any guards of servants. He took light steps on the balls of his feet. The window had already been replaced where Kenshin had thrown the paper weight through it. And at the desk their sat the emperor stripping down into simple garments.

"Sagara-sama," Kenshin said quietly, "you haven't permission to enter my quarters."

"I'm your bodyguard. I have to follow you," Sanosuke said. "And I want to know what's bothering you."

The emperor shut a small jewerly box that was sitting on the desk tucking one of the contents into his sleeve.

"It's nothing you need to concern about," Kenshin murmured. "I just got a little bored earlier, as you did."

"I don't see why those old guys enjoy it."

"They're waiting for war," Kenshin said. He glanced back at Sanosuke sitting cross legged on his bed. "Would you shut the door please?"

Sanosuke got up and shut the door, locking it for good measure. Kenshin seemed to appreciate the thought.

The young emperor started toying with whatever he hid in his sleeve. He rose to pull the curtains open and reveal the frozen wonderland. His fingers ran across the widnow pane gently making a few marks. "Sano, I don't want to go through with this," Kenshin admitted. The young man furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"I'm not ready to marry just yet."

"Don't you have authority over your advisers?" Sanosuke asked. The red head looked woefully in his eyes, though not so much that he was ready to sulk.

"It's not so easy as that Sanosuke, that it is not. It's not only me doing what I want to do; it's what's best for the country. And right now, security of an heir is the best thing. If I were to die right now, there would be quite a dispute as to who would be the next ruler."

"Aoshi right?" Sanosuke asked trying to remember the province order. Kenshin shook his head.

"It doesn't go by provinces."

"I'm not good at this."

"I understand."

Kenshin sat on the bed next to Sanosuke and patted the taller man's shoulder, "this is not something you need to be meddling in, that it is not." Kenshin stated firmly and proceeded to rise off the bed. Sanosuke felt obligated to follow him, but at the same time was conflicted. He could tell that Kenshin wanted to be alone. He fell back down on the bed and sat there wondering. Wondering what that little trinket in his sleeve was, and wondering if it was really the idea of marriage that was making him depressed.

* * *

The night Sanosuke was instructed not only by Sojiro but by Kenshin as well to stay in the background as the ladies that wished to take his hand participated in the game of pick and choose. But Sanosuke stood in the hall behind the throne room in his night clothes. He watched as the first lady of the game approached. She was pretty. And she was all made up to look like a porcelain doll. Her eyes fluttered perfectly, and she walked with grace. She laughed at everything Kenshin said, and she was very charismatic; so much so that Sanosuke was waiting for her to give herself a stroke. He was surprised that Kenshin could take the laughter. His constant fiddling with the trinket in his sleeve seemed to be a form of relief.

Kenshin escorted the woman kindly out of the room and took her up to the sitting room. Sanosuke followed closely behind. He paid attention to Kenshin's voice over anything hearing how he was very listless in his conversations while still pertaining somewhat of an interest. Not that the girl really needed any.

Then, when the clock struck eleven, Kenshin told her that he would be retiring to his quarters and let one of the guards escort her to her guest room for the night. Sanosuke walked into Kenshin's chambers very nonchalantly to observe the emperor as his motivation died down. Kenshin seemed more relaxed this time around. He put the trinket on his nightstand and ladies came in undressing him. Sanosuke crossed his legs and tried to close his eyes not to look, but it was too much. He wanted to see the emperor's scrawny body exposed to the winter air.

Kenshin was very small underneath the many folds of silk. He had small wrists and hands that could have fit a doll. His chest was well sculpted, as though every line had a reason. The women didn't go further than his underwear, but all Sanosuke had to do was imagine what was underneath the thin cloth to let a smile slither on his face. It quickly faded when he questioned his own thoughts on this matter. The ladies bid Kenshin farewell as he showed them off. He then turned to Sanosuke letting out a sputtering cough.

"You okay?"

Kenshin could barely respond as he stuttered out a weak: "Yes."

"I'll go get the doctor."

"I don't need the doctor," Kenshin settled on the bed. "I'm perfectly fine, just a tickle in my chest is all."

"I don't believe a word of that," Sanosuke said. "And you don't either."

"We need music," Kenshin said quietly. He went over to the door and opened it up. He leaned over to one of the guards standing by the door and whispered to them. All the while there was Sanosuke staring at the emperor's well rounded ass. He began to blush and turned away before Kenshin had the potential to see him.

"Sano?" Kenshin floated over to the couch that Sanosuke was seated on. "Are you alright? You look a little red."

"Fine, fine..."he furrowed his brows, "hey! Don't go changing the subject."

Kenshin chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it Sano, that I would not."

They stayed in an awkward silence until the door opened softly and there was a shimmer of music lofting through the room. Sanosuke glanced back at the band of minstrels playing in the opposite side of the chamber. He gazed to Kenshin sitting politely with his legs crossed. His eyes were drooping.

"Sano," Kenshin began, "would you mind getting that piece on the nightstand?" Sanosuke didn't have to ask what he was talking about. He retrieved the jagged piece and handed it to Kenshin. The emperor turned it between his fingers eyeing what was left of the floral pattern and one character that would have written out a name. Sanosuke also noticed this sitting down next to Kenshin.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing."

"It's nothing," Kenshin stated, "I promise."

"I see."

They stayed neutral. "You know, you could as me to leave."

"I could," said Kenshin bringing the piece up the light as though he were inspecting it like a gem, "but then, I would be left alone."

"Ah."

"I don't want to be alone Sanosuke."

"Why not."

"It's not important. I just don't want to be alone."

Sanosuke had heard many things about the emperor, more so when he lived in the village than he did among the royals. Of course you should never speak the words that were spoken to you, for fear that they might cut your tongue out. But they were still said. Things like the emperor wasn't the rightful heir to the throne and that he was just an slave child. Sanosuke remembered being the one that would take the rumors through town.

When he became the "son" of a lord, he recognized how the gossip, while malicious, was nothing more than gossip that changed by each person that said it. A smile lifted on his face remembering the rumor that Kenshin had fallen into the chanel that was near the palace and swam to shore in nothing but his underwear. After all, he was the one that told everyone. He was the one that witnessed it. Kenshin never denied any of these rumors only making it more suspicious.

It was the idea of Kenshin fearing to be alone on tis specific night that brought him back to the slave child idea. Though he heard it somewhat different. He heard it that he was a royal, but a very low one with no power and that he was abducted by invaders and set up to be the next king. In the process his mother was killed. But there was no mention of his father. Not that Sanosuke really wanted to know.

The emperor was half asleep when Sanosuke glanced at him. Sanosuke barely touched him but led his small body down to rest in Sanosuke's lap. Kenshin wriggled a little but didn't fight the larger man's motion. He laid looking at the ceiling, his feet hanging off the end of the couch.

"Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked after a while. The emperor didn't stir. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned somewhat, his face turning towards Sanosuke's chest trying to get comfortable. Kenshin hand reached out and grabbed Sanosuke's shirt as he worked his way into a ball. The young lord didn't fight this. He felt that it was rather natural.

Sanosuke smiled. "Your so cute," he whispered and leaned down pecking his lips against the emperor's without a second thought.

When he brought up face, he noticed a momentary smile. In the background, the minstrels seemed to be playing a purring noise; or so Sanosuke thought.

A/N:...another chappie...i'll have more action eventually. Till next time, KenSan out!


	8. Chocolate Shoppe

A/N: i got this random idea from a chat with a friend, and reviewer.

**Chocolate Shoppe**

It appeared the suitresses were doing nothing to stimulate the ever polite emperor. After his night of sleeping on Sanosuke's lap, things seemed to change in Kenshin; not that Sanosuke could really say what had changed, just that they had.

The snow had not ceased, and at the moment fluttered down very delicately. Sanosuke and Kenshin were seated calmly in a living room where the emperor receded for the quiet. With the snow coming the way it was, the newest suitress, Kamiya Kaoru, the same girl that was one of the jester's at Kenshin's birthday, was going to be staying there for several days since no more carriages could move in and out of the city. She was left to cross stitch while sitting quietly next to Sanosuke and Kenshin. Often, as Sanosuke would notice, she would look up at the two males intrigued at the close vicinity they were too each other. Even if Sanosuke had to stay close to Kenshin at nearly all times.

The small emperor leaned over to the table and turned up the lantern leaning closer to read. Sanosuke on the other hand was the only one that had nothing to do and could easily understand how other guards felt standing around the palace all the time. He didn't have to be there with them, but then, he wanted to be there. Watching Kenshin in the glow of the lamplight was...enticing to say the least.

It was the small things that made Sanosuke want to watch him. Like how he would lean in to the lamplight and read. Or maybe it was the way he read the book at all. His hand underneath the binding like he would hold a platter, and his hand moving down the text as he read. Not only that, it was at the speed that Kenshin would get through things. Most of his texts were small so that even a slow reader could get through it in one day. But, it was how fast Kenshin would finish. The clock in the corner would ring every hour. By each hour, there was another book in his finished pile.

At nine o' clock, Kaoru rose up and stretched. Her eyes were still slit between the two men, and she was unsure of where she should sit. She settled on the ground tucking her night gown underneath her legs. The cross stitching was settled neatly on the table, and was barely half done.

"Is there something the matter Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin inquired softly. His eyes never diverted from the text, in fact he turned the page after speaking. Once he did that, he placed the marker in the book and turned to Kaoru staring blankly at a painting over top the couch that Sanosuke was sitting.

"No, I just was thinking," she rolled her head around. "I'm not really good at this silence thing."

One thing that was different about Kaoru compared to other suitresses was her ability to be herself and tell the truth even in the tensest of moments. Kenshin nodded his head.

"It is a bit stuffy," Kenshin stood closing his robe in the process. His eyes flicked the window. "Let's go sit on the balcony."

"It's snowing though," Kaoru interjected.

"Precisely," Kenshin chuckled. "It'll be fun."

Sanosuke was up for doing that and hoisted himself from the seat.

The balcony overlooked the back of the palace. The nicely kept gardens where most of the food in the kitchen came from; the small pond that was now frozen over in the cold winter months. The ducks had long left the palace grounds in search for warmer weather. They flew over the long wall that surrounded the parameter of the palace. When Kenshin stepped out into the cold, there was more than just temperature that was making his face go numb. He watched the pond, what he could make of it, and waited for the ducks to come. When the weather was warm he would take a break in his tedious day, and no matter what he was doing, feed the ducks. That was why they stayed around for such a long time.

Kenshin sat after wiping off some of the snow on the seat. Sanosuke refused and sat on the railing instead. This garnered the attention of several guards across the way. Kenshin's eyes diverted from them and looked up to the cloudy sky covering the usually brilliant moon. He smiled.

"It's nights like these that make me think of chocolate," Kaoru blurted out. "I remember Mom use to give me hot cocoa she had imported for nights just like this. And I would want to sip it down just so I could have more. She would look at me and say 'now Kaoru, this is special; you drink it like this and you'll get burnt out'." Kaoru couldn't help but keep smiling. "She was right. I wouldn't drink it for years after that."

"Chocolate..." Sanosuke licked his lips. "Dad had a way of getting it. Not Sozo, but my real Dad. I always knew he stole it when the market got a good shipment every spring. He got the biggest chunk he could and split it evenly with the family. Well, he gave Mom the biggest piece..."

"I wish I could say the same things. I'm not good at the anecdotes, that I am not," Kenshin stated. "But I do know this little place down in town. I'm not sure that Toki-dono would still be open this late, but maybe she can make an exception." Kenshin rolled his shoulders. "I save going there for times like these I guess. When I can't see the moon."

Sanosuke jumped up. "That settles it. We're going."

"Now, now Sano..."

Kaoru also rose very eagerly trying to coax the emperor to follow up on his own idea.

"Can't we just enjoy the night?" Kenshin asked, not trying to be a stick in the mud. Sanosuke held out his hand.

"C'mon; you don't start saying things like that and then not let us go. That's rude," Kenshin ducked his head.

"I suppose it is, isn't it?"

Kenshin didn't rise though. It was like his gaze was fixated on the wall across the yard. Sanosuke stopped to look as well, unsure as to why Kenshin did this. He didn't interrupt the gaze until the emperor was ready to get up. When that occurred, Kenshin floated inside.

"First thing I would like to do is dress down if that's alright with you," Kenshin questioned. Kaoru looked down at her night gown and nodded.

"I guess that would be alright."

"Sounds great," Sanosuke added vehemently. Even simple night clothes that had been given to him courtesy of the palace seemed to be a little too much for him. He trekked off to his room and dressed lightly, not even caring so much as to put an undershirt beneath his outer jacket. He was the first out of the rooms. He waited for the longest time wondering what Kenshin was going to look like. For a man that he was sure spent his entire life in luxury, whether it was lower luxury or that of the palace, Sanosuke was curious what he would come up with. That and he just wanted to see if there was still that attraction he got even if Kenshin wasn't covered in silk or gold.

Kaoru came out next in a gown that was not too bold, yet still showed her kind character. She leaned on the wall next to Sanosuke eyeing him for the sight of no undershirt. Her nose curled, but she rolled her shoulders and let it go. It was his choice anyway.

When the emperor came out, the word emperor never would have come to mind. Kenshin's clothes were old and full of awkward patch jobs. Kaoru wasn't sure that it had ever gone through the wash except for the fact that it smelled nice. His hands were covered with fingerless gloves and a cap pulled his long hair up and hid the exotic color. Kaoru smiled. He looked like the man that would sit outside the manor and beg for change until the guards escorted him off the property. Kaoru curtsied to Kenshin's good job and held out her hand wanting him to take it. Kenshin was gracious and did so. From behind, Sanosuke could see how these two might have made a good couple. Even if they didn't love each other, then at least they could pretend they did. Most did that anyway.

"Sano, I recommend you wear a scarf at least. The last thing that we need is you getting a cold."

Sanosuke snorted. "Me? You're the one that's skin and bone. I've been through worse."

"I do not doubt that Sanosuke," Kenshin said calmly. Out of his jacket he produced a scarf. "But please, for the sake of your health," but it was Kenshin's eyes pleading 'for me' that let Sanosuke take the scarf and loosely wrap it around himself. Kenshin nodded in acceptance, and then moved on with Kaoru's hand tangled in his.

They floated past guards, and even Sojiro without much of a word. There were awkward glances, but one look into Kenshin's purple orbs and they were satisfied. Sojiro however was the one that was persistent. He ceased to follow them as they reached the front door. Finally, he grabbed Sanosuke's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Care to explain why His Majesty is dressed like this?" Sojiro asked without trying to sound hot. Kenshin looked over his shoulder, but had not intention of helping the young lord out. Sanosuke was tight lipped for a few moments, looking back to the two hoping they could say something. He sucked in a breath and smiled.

"You like chocolate?"

Sojiro, caught off guard, gave Sanosuke the most perplexed expression. "What?"

"Do you," he pointed to Sojiro, "like chocolate." He made sure to enunciate. Sojiro straightened his back.

"Well, as a treat."

"Good, we'll bring you back some then," Sanosuke turned around and waved to the boy that was still standing there perplexed. He sped up to them before the door closed.

"I will not permit this Sagara-sama."

"It's alright Sojiro," a voice boomed in the distance. All heads turned at the new person in the conversation. Sojiro batted his eyes in surprise then suddenly dropped to one knee, as did Kaoru when she recognized the shadowed figure. It was only Kenshin, who also was aware of this person, and Sanosuke, dumbfounded, who did not drop in praise.

The tall figure was one that Sanosuke was hardly familiar. Out of the shadows he stood at a height that was even greater than Sanosuke's. His expression was a satisfied one, but no more. He was out of place in the palace setting.

"Let them go; have some fun."

"Hai Hiko-sama," Sojiro kept his head bowed toward the figure until he passed. Hiko seemed to go on his way without another word to them.

"Oi!" Sanosuke called out. Hiko glanced out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?"

"I could have done it," Sanosuke growled. Kenshin's face puckered up.

"Now Sano..."

"Really?"

Sanosuke nodded with fervor. Hiko shrugged. "I'm not arguing with you."

The only thing slicing the silence was the echo of Hiko's footsteps. Each pair of eyes in the room was on Sanosuke, seeming to hate him for the things that he had said. His defiance was both unexpected, and somewhat treasonous, yet no one said a word to him. Kenshin only goaded him out the door, going so far as to grab his hand and pull him along. Sanosuke no longer saw the tall figure that had infuriated him; almost, he thought, belittled his intelligence by deciding that he should intervene. Not that Sanosuke didn't thank him in some way. It was his ego wanting to prove that while he wasn't diplomatic, that he was able to hold his own in that situation.

"That was brave," Kaoru shoved Sanosuke. He only grumbled.

"No wonder Dad hated Hiko," Sanosuke started picking his ear wax.

Kenshin chuckled. "He helped you; aren't you grateful?"

"No."

The rest of the way was the three of them talking about their experience with chocolate in the past. Kaoru was the one that was really talking saying that she hadn't had hot chocolate in so long that she was afraid that she forgot what it tasted like. Sanosuke finally livened up when they got into a good conversation.

None of them seemed to mind walking in six inches of snow since they talked the entire way. There wasn't anyone outside in the weather as the snow still fluttered down from the velvety dark sky. Kenshin stopped at the entrance of a small shop that seemed to be closed other than a woman bustling around inside to get everything cleaned up. She looked to the window at the three people standing outside. She immediately bolted over and opened the door.

"Why are you out here in these conditions Your Highness?" Toki, the shop owner, asked in surprise. She started to pull Kenshin into the store, Sanosuke and Kaoru following close behind.

Toki had a disregard for Kenshin's status when it came to touching him. She took off his cap and his jacket, she pressed his hands between hers hoping that the finger tips would get warm. Other than being courteous and calling him by 'Your Majesty'. Toki acted as though she were Kenshin's sister and nothing more.

"Why didn't you take a palanquin?"

"You know me Toki-dono," Toki shrugged her shoulders.

"It's five above," she said looking at the thermometer that was outside the door. "You could get sick."

"I wouldn't let that happen Toki-dono that I would not," the humble man assured. He motioned for Sanosuke and Kaoru to sit at one of the round tables. Toki lit several more lanterns to brighten the place up, and she stoked the fire hoping that the red that was in her guests' cheeks would wash away.

"What can I do you for?" she asked. A bumbling of footsteps came from upstairs.

"Well what do you think Toki-dono? The only reason that I come here," he folded his hands together.

"You have cocoa?" Kaoru asked. Toki nodded.

"Of course."

A long shadow came from the stairway behind the counter. Toki didn't pay any heed to the man.

Toki set out a small arrangement of sweets from things like sweet buns to small pieces of chocolate. Sanosuke reached out first for the sweet bun that he remembered having his first night in the palace; only this time, it was fully of jelly and dripped down his chin. Kaoru laughed.

"You're so messy," she passed over her handkerchief. "You need it more than I do."

Sanosuke stuck out his tongue revealing that it was covered in the same jelly. The man standing quietly behind the counter spoke up.

"Toki, why are they here?"

"It's His Majesty Shigure-kun," Toki responded.

"Oh really?" he asked. Kenshin stood up and offered to help Toki with the tray of cocoa that she was bringing out. She tried to pull it away from him. Shigure's eyes bulged when he saw Kenshin.

"He comes by all the time," Toki explained. "I know it's odd."

Shigure seemed to slink back when he heard Toki talking. The tray that Kenshin was carrying was bombarded by Kaoru taking her drink and Sanosuke seeming to not know which cup to choose. Kenshin sat back down wanting Toki to come over and join them. The store owner blushed and came to sit down.

"Arigato Your Majesty."

"There is no need," he sipped at the cocoa that Sanosuke was experimenting with. Toki took from her own tray and began slowly munching. She looked back at Shigure wondering whether or not if it was safe for him to come more forward. Kenshin gestured for him to pull up a seat next to Toki.

"Who is this new person?" Kenshin asked looking over Shigure. He felt he'd seen him before, but was unsure. Toki patted Shigure's shoulder.

"He owns the housing above here; technically this is his place but he lets me rent it out for the shop," Toki laughed.

Sanosuke seemed to be able to fill his mouth with more sweet bun than was possible. He completely ignored the chocolates that everyone was delicately picking at. "My," Toki covered her mouth, "you have quite the appetite."

"These things are great," Sanosuke muffled out. He was dipping the bun in his cocoa, but looking at the cocoa with displeasure. "You have any beer?" he asked.

"Sano..." Kaoru drawled out in embarrassment. The young lord didn't see it as an inappropriate question in any way. Instead he just kept looking at Toki until the shop owner got the nerve to answer to his plea.

"We have rum," she said, "it's not very strong."

"That'll work," Sanosuke nodded his head.

"What is the rum for Sanosuke?" Kenshin questioned. The boy shrugged.

"Maybe my sister's turning seventeen today," he suggested, "or maybe I just feel like getting plastered. Is that a bad thing?"

"You will have quite the time getting up tomorrow morning I can assure you that Sano, that I can," Kenshin sipped at the cocoa. When Toki had left to rummage for the barely sought after rum, it left Shigure staring awkwardly at the emperor and his small circle of friends.

"This is quite an honor," he began.

"No need to get like that," the red head reached out for the only sweet bun left and was found conflicted with Sanosuke who was also reaching for it. Their hands were laid over one another; Sanosuke's nearly cupping the emperor's smaller one. He lifted his hand and allowed Kenshin to take the sweet bun. The emperor did the right thing and gave half the sweet bun to Sanosuke. The young lord nodded his head.

"May I ask you a question Your Majesty?" Shigure inquired. The red head nodded. "What is with the persecution of those without Christian beliefs?" Shigure steepled his fingers. The whole table fell silent.

"What persecution?"

"The killing of those who do not belong to the church," Shigure had a stony voice when he asked this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Shigure-san that I do not. I have done no such thing."

"Your court has made it very clear that those found practicing anything other than Christian beliefs will be killed."

Kenshin let the sweet bun lather in his cocoa. Sanosuke knew not what to say, and neither did Kaoru. They were just as dumbfounded as Kenshin was. Toki returned with the rum setting it and several glasses around the table. Kenshin took it quickly filling his glass to the brim.

"I was not informed of such circumstances sir, that I was not," Kenshin imbibed his glass quickly and reached for the bottle before Sanosuke got the chance to pour his. All those present noticed the red head's sudden change in behavior, and more importantly, the change in his personality. He wiped his mouth on his wrist. "I take it that you two are not practicing Christians?"

"We are Catholic, but we don't go to church on Sunday or pray regularly," said Shigure, much to Toki's displeasure. She wasn't very discreet in trying to make him stop talking. "It's not comforting knowing that you could have someone knock on the door and be ready to make you hang," Toki was settled in her chair trying to hid her tears. Kaoru let the girl lean on her shoulders. "You took her brother; my best friend."

"I was not the one that put the noose around his neck," Kenshin made clear. The second empty glass was nearly slammed on the table. "And I certainly was not the one that signed any sort of agreement to such an order."

All at the table were aware of the frustration growing in the small leader. His eyes swirled with fire that seemed to surpass even that in the stove. He looked upon Shigure intently, but not with hatred, but somewhat with distrust. "Tell me Shigure-san, what was it that your friend was?"

"He never proclaimed himself anything. An atheist, if he had to choose. There was no such thing as a God to him. And there certainly wasn't one that devised such a monarchy."

"Shigure..."

"Quiet Toki," the man ordered. The shop owner cried into Kaoru's shoulder further. "I want to know the cause of such persecution. Is it because we can't believe in the monarchy is we don't believe in God? Is that it? There's really nothing worth believing in. Everyone bows down to you and your lords, but you leave people like us in the dirt. You think a few kind words and charities are going to satisfy us?"

"Shigure...stop," Toki's watery eyes pleaded to the older man. But there was no one that was willing to stop Shigure, not even Sanosuke or Kaoru. Sanosuke quietly drank the rum that Toki had given them, and Kaoru ceased with her cocoa, feeling that she was somehow intruding on them.

"Is there anything else you would like to say Shigure-san?" Kenshin inquired. Shigure's intent dark eyes shook at Kenshin's calmness.

"Yes, yes I believe there is."

"Please, continue."

"You think that because you were given the divine right that you must be God, but you aren't. You're just like us; flesh and bone except covered in silk and gold."

"Shigure, that's enough!" Toki proclaimed in the heat of the moment. "You don't need to say these things to him. That's rude and unnecessary."

"Unnecessary? These public killings are the unnecessary. We are watching our brethren die because they decided that one bad decision has made him a sinner."

"Shigure-san, I believe your anger should be inflicted on me, not on Toki-dono that it should. She has done nothing to harm you, at least not to my knowledge. So please, continue your venting if you must. I understand your reasoning. Useless slaughter begets only more violence and rage. If there is ever a thing I can do to save one innocent life, then I will..."

"Then you should start soon."

"I sentence those who have broken the law accordingly."

"Yet all are set to die."

"That can't be true," Sanosuke intervened suddenly. He looked over to Kenshin lost in his own thoughts and in the thoughts of what Shigure was telling him. "Why would he want them to die?"

"Because to the wealthy we're nothing more than common folk. The trash at their marble stair step. All it needs to do is be swept away."

Both Sanosuke and Kenshin were hit hard by this. While neither showed their immediate feelings, Shigure's rantings were cut short by Kenshin spiraling into a coughing fit; one harder than he previously received. Sanosuke was the first to be alarmed and immediately stood. Kenshin's head rested on the table where his shoulders bobbed from his constant coughing into his cupped hands. Tears formed at his cheeks, falling over the scar on his face. Sanosuke put the ruler in an upright position tending to his constant gagging breaths.

"Ken?" he begged watching Kenshin search for the nearest thing to hold over his mouth. He plowed into Sanosuke's light colored jacket. Toki reacted next heading over for water. She brought in a large pail and settled it next to Sanosuke. The emperor wheezed.

"I'm fine Sanosuke," Toki gave him a ladle of lukewarm water to swallow. He nearly gagged on that as well, but got it down into his stomach hoping to settle. Sanosuke pulled off his jacket to offer as a handkerchief for Kenshin. He curtly declined and asked Toki for the bathroom. She pointed to the back. Kenshin went as he could, disappearing into the back.

Sanosuke stared listlessly between his jacket and Shigure who seemed lost by all the events. Sanosuke put the jacket on inside out trying to hide the little marks of red that proclaimed disease had taken the emperor by storm.

Kenshin stayed in the bathroom for a long time constantly coughing and trying to spit up whatever was taking his lungs over. When Toki's clock struck one in the morning, all were exhausted from worry. Kenshin stumbled out of the bathroom with a pale face and tired eyes. He wiped his mouth with his wrist yet again.

"Please, stay the night," Toki suggested. "There's a warm bed for you upstairs. Take it, please."

"I coul..."

"Take it Ken," Sanosuke advised. He took the red head's frail wrist and led him along with Toki upstairs. It left Kaoru and Shigure alone.

"You mean all that?" she asked. Shigure took a moment to answer.

"I do."

"I see," she tucked a hair behind her ear.

Upstairs Sanosuke hovered protectively over Kenshin as Toki rested him carefully on her own bed. She left Sanosuke next to the emperor who began breathing evenly.

"Sano?"

"I have something," he said. Out of his sleeve was a small chocolate from the plate. It was heart shaped. "It'll make you feel better."

"I doubt that."

"Take it," he ordered. He lifted Kenshin up, leaning the small man on his shoulder. Kenshin took half the chocolate, a string of caramel with it. It was the pleasure that overtook everything. Frivolously Sanosuke took the second half and stuck it in his mouth. They came close to a kiss when the caramel string broke. Their eyes met for only a moment. Kenshin never lifted from the larger man's shoulder for he was too weak. So Sanosuke stayed awake the entire night listening to the off beat breathing and hoping no one had seen the little red specks on his shirt.

A/N: Several conflicts. Shigure and Toki are from "The Motion Picture" if you don't know.

Since I am planning to be a writer, I have a question:

What does the wall around the palace symbolize? Till next time, KenSan out!


	9. In the Eyes Of

A/N: Next chappie!

**In the Eyes of**

Kenshin rose when customers had long came and went. The entire time Sanosuke kept his eyes between him and the window searching for any guard that might be searching for him. Kenshin was still breathing irregularly, but after a short time, things had slowly gotten better. Kaoru trekked upstairs and looked at Kenshin with the slightest bit of pity before she upturned to Sanosuke.

"You think we can take him home like this?" she asked quietly, as not to disturb the lightly sleeping figure. Sanosuke draped his hand over top Kenshin's forehead and paused.

"He's not warm anymore," he reported, "so I wouldn't see why not. But..."

Kaoru nodded her head. She was thinking just as Sanosuke was. It would still cause a riot if Kenshin was unwell and possibly unable to walk without coughing; or maybe not even to stand at all.

"We need to get him up," she said. "The sun rose long ago, they'll start looking for him as soon as they think it's urgent."

"Which is as soon as it hits five thirty."

"Yeah."

Sanosuke placed a hand gently on Kenshin's shoulder and nudged him. The emperor didn't care to stir, not that it wasn't evident that he was able to. He scrunched his eyes before opening them. The corners of his mouth turned down, but all that came out was a ragged breath. His eyes opened finally and looked directly at Sanosuke. "Sano..."

"Hey."

He was at a loss of words and paused. He forced himself up into the sitting position. "You okay?" Sanosuke asked. Kenshin searched for something else. It appeared he truly believed that he was in the palace.

"I'm fine," he stated. "Where are we Sanosuke?"

"We're in the chocolate shop; you got sick."

"Really?" he asked in a very non-composed manner. Sanosuke didn't have to ask if Kenshin needed help when it came to getting up; that itself was very apparent. But, as Sanosuke steadied Kenshin he became much able to control his small body and began looking around for the garments that he had been stripped of through the night by Sanosuke. The spiky haired man handed them back to him one by one. Kaoru kept her gaze on the sovereign.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine Kaoru-dono," he responded in a less then wheezy voice. He hid his imperfections well. He upturned a grin. "By the time it appears we have long overstayed our welcome, that we have."

"You needed to rest," said Shigure. He opened the door. "Are you better?"

"Not for another verbal battle, but well enough to get myself home," Shigure nodded.

"You coat is downstairs."

"Thank you Shigure-kun," Kenshin bowed his head. Shigure followed up on that and escorted Kenshin downstairs. The demeanor between the men never seemed to brutal, even through the verbal assault the night before. It was probably because Shigure understood Kenshin albeit, not very well.

The downstairs was now filled not only with the tantalizing smells of chocolates and other goods being made, but of people who were all waiting for them to be made. Not only that, it seemed that there were a set of guards waiting in the wings. There more outside the shop also, which made the sovereign curious as to who would have alerted them. He looked to Shigure who wasn't looking back.

"Ah, Your Majesty," said one courteously. Kenshin bowed head to the people who all turned to look at him in surprise. Many dropped down to their knees before Kenshin could request them not to. He pinched his eyes closed.

"This is not needed. You are simply here for service, as are we," Kenshin stated calmly. He stumbled a little, but hid his blunder by catching onto the counter just in front of him.

"We'll alert Seta-sama," another one said. Kenshin watched them march out.

"Ohayo Your Majesty," Toki bowed her head. "How may I help you?"

"There were others here first," he said, "they should be served first."

"Of course. Who's next?" Toki asked pulling out fresh sweet buns. She was bombarded with hands.

A warm palm rested on Kenshin's shoulder as to steady him out. He took a deep breath feeling a hard cough in his chest. "You _sure_you're alright?" Kenshin lowered his head at the tickle in his throat.

"Fine."

A hand slithered onto Kenshin's hip. It too was warm. Chills went up his neck, and these were not related to illness. Kenshin narrowly glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Sanosuke leaning on his shoulder. Kenshin settled a hand over top Sanosuke's.

"Is there something the matter?"

"You were wobbling," Kenshin glanced back fully this time. Their lips were so close. Sanosuke pulled away knowing there would be too many witnesses. Kaoru finally came out from upstairs to see a normal scene. As normal as the chaos of the chop was. Kenshin started outside with Kaoru hooked on his arm and Sanosuke sauntered behind calmly.

Outside not only stood Sojiro, but Saito as well, which was very foreboding for the emperor and his little entourage. Sanosuke immediately felt hatred coming off of the two of them when they looked at him in particular. It was apparent that Sanosuke's less than sophisticated personality was reflected in this incident. Sanosuke tweaked a small grin onto his face.

"Ohayo gentlemen," Kenshin bowed his head. "Gomen for my absence."

"Are you aware of who your guest was today Your Majesty?" Sojiro asked in the calmest voice that he could conjore. He was doing a fine job, since he was obviously trying to glower at Sanosuke at the same time. Kenshin was handed his coat by Shigure who stared widely at Sojiro. Shigure bowed his head at the two then slipped back into the establishment. Kenshin took his time putting on his coat.

"I'm afraid the name has slipped my mind," Kenshin admitted. His fists tightened a moment when feeling a cough in his lungs. Saito and Sojiro both saw the falter as the emperor held it back, but neither thought anything of it other than the cold that was dropping below them.

"You have Yukishiro-sama, and Tomoe-dono at the palace. It appears that they were not veered off course by the snow storm," Sojiro informed. Kenshin nodded and blew into his hands where he was feeling the cold much worse.

"Ah, yes, that's right. Enishi-san. Well, we best not keep them waiting." Kenshin started to trek along, the band of soldiers who'd come to find him at his heels. Sanosuke was pulled behind by Sojiro. His hand was on his sword and the 'tch' of his tsuba had already occurred. Sanosuke pinched his lips and acted tough, but he was aware that Sojiro was very strong.

"I don't know what your plan was, or is, but you are on thin ice."

"Yeah?"

"Saito-san will have no problem arresting you and sticking you in the crampest and dirtiest cell he can find."

"For what? Giving the emperor a good time? Sorry I messed up your plans for a few hours; what a shame that this Enishi can't kiss his ass for a few extra hours."

The hilt of the sword was in Sanosuke's stomach and slowly coming from the sheath. "You're on very thin ice, and you know what I mean Sagara. So be careful."

"You can't prove it," Sanosuke called back.

"You'd be surprised what I am capable of Sagara-san. And as for the 'ass-kissing' as you say, you have absolutely no idea who or what you're talking about."

"Oh? You'd be surprised what the hell I know about," Sanosuke bit his tongue. As Sojiro walked away he said, "and I sure as hell know a fucking ass kisser when I see one."

* * *

In the evening Kenshin was entertaining Enishi, who proved to be less of an ass kisser and more of a smart ass. As far as Sanosuke could register, he was trying his best to prove that he was better than Kenshin, not that it was really going to help. Tomoe on the other hand seemed to be much less flamboyant. She sat quietly in the background, only speaking every so often when she felt that she needed to calm her brother down.

Kenshin seemed less than enthused about this encounter, but none the less sipped an herbal tea Sanosuke was sure was spiced up with something good to keep down his rattling coughs.

Sanosuke was not allowed in the room, but could clearly hear the conversation from where he was sitting which was against the door to the parlor. And while he wasn't allowed in there, neither was Kaoru who had been pacing in the hallway the entire time. Very unlady-like, she was chewing on her hair.

"What's your problem?" Sanosuke asked, unsure as to why Kaoru was pacing.

"I don't like Enishi, or his sister," she replied. "Something about them..."

"You're paranoid," Sanosuke turned his head where his ear was pressed on the door. Enishi was giving a harsh laugh at something that only he found funny. Sanosuke felt as though he were about to puke at the sound.

"Disgusting."

"What?"

"Him," Sanosuke shook his head. Then, for the slightest moment, he came up with something he knew was genius. "I bet he was the one that broke into the palace."

"Sano..."

"I mean, c'mon. He's not exactly friendly with Kenshin; and let's face it, not a very big landowner. Only reason he's here is because of his sister."

"Sano, that's treason."

"I don't give a damn. You know it too."

Kaoru went back to chewing on her hair as Sanosuke rose up from the door. "Tomoe is good a diplomacy, she's smart, and she can keep things in order. Not only that, she's pretty. She has everything that's needed to become the next queen. And there are one of two options. This one is probably plan B. If Enishi couldn't get to the emperor...then what the hell right?"

It had just clicked into Sanosuke's head what Kenshin meant when he said it didn't go by provinces. Enishi and Tomoe would be the ones that would be able persuade their way into the court while the rest of the provinces fought for power. He nearly fell to his knees.

"Sano?"

"Nothing, never mind. Just..."

"Sano? What's wrong?"

Sanosuke started to storm away from the door not interested in Enishi's sweet talking. Kaoru contemplated whether or not to follow the enraged man down the hall. And she looked back thinking that it was possible that Enishi would have broken into the palace. She knew that it wouldn't be beneath him. He and Kenshin never had a stable relationship in the court, and as far as she, he was probably sour for not being chosen to be the guard to the emperor. Tentatively she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Enishi called.

"May I speak with His Majesty, it's important."

"This is more important," Enishi stated. Kaoru fisted her hands.

"Let me speak to His Majesty."

There was a murmur from behind the door before it opened. Tomoe bowed a bit to Kaoru and allowed her in. Kaoru stood in the door frame waiting for Kenshin to get up and come to her. He obliged, sat down the tea, and came to the door. Tomoe closed it again.

"Yes Kaoru-dono?"

"Will you come with me?"

"What for?"

"To the court."

"They're not in order at this time Kaoru-dono."

"Then they need to be, and you need to stay away from that man," Kenshin's face fell a little.

"What has brought this on Kaoru-dono? I don't see why Enishi would be such a problem, that I do not."

"He's dangerous, and probably the one that hurt you. If you stay alone in there any longer..."

"I am well aware of Enishi-san's capabilities, that I am Kaoru-dono. I fully understand your concern, but I am convinced, that even in my ill condition, that I could protect myself if need be. And also," Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her into chest. His mouth was by her ear a moment, "he was no the one, I am for certain."

"You know who did it?" her voice was stricken with shock. Kenshin hugged Kaoru tightly, then slowly let her go.

Kenshin didn't answer, and he walked away from her as though he felt that she didn't need to know. Kaoru nearly sank to the floor, but instead reached out for Kenshin grabbing his elbow tightly. She balanced herself and forced herself to look into his eyes. They were not as kind as she was accustomed, and only saw this small glare in his eye. It seemed to insignificant, but it went straight through her heart.

"Kaoru-dono, I ask you not to worry and if you would, let me go." Kaoru seemed happy to oblige. She swallowed her saliva and watched Kenshin disappear back into the room.

* * *

Sanosuke always had a certain back up plan. Especially for the times that he needed to blow off steam as much as he needed to right now. He forcefully threw off all the regal clothes and put on the loose uniform he wore for the arena. His eyes shifted around as he went to the window and started to climb out of it. His feet touched a ledge where he forced himself to look down. There were a few guards beginning to make their rounds in the cold. Sanosuke pressed his body against the wall. His foot slipped a little knocking off some icicles. They crashed against the ground. The guards stopped, looked around and raised their lanterns upward. Sanosuke squeezed his eyes shut. They never saw him.

A final daring leap allowed him to settle on the ground real cordially. He kept his eyes on the guards at all times making sure that there was no one who would catch him.

The town was slowly putting itself out, and a few slips through things like ice filled alleys and back road garbage dumps brought Sanosuke to a door that was nearly covered by snow. He was careful when going into the small nitch. He knocked as hard as he could. The slit in the door opened to a pair of familiar eyes.

"Hana," Sanosuke said. The slit closed and the door unlocked. Sanosuke looked behind him, just to make sure he hadn't been tailed.

"Welcome Zanza."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Where ya been? Feel bad for loosing to a woman?"

"Not quite."

The doorman crossed his arms. "Have fun A ringer. There is quite the contender there tonight. Let's hope you can beat him."

"I can beat anyone."

A cackle came from the doorman. Sanosuke ignored him and skulked through the three different rings to the A arena that was slowly filling with those placing their bets. They knew he was just by looking at him. Every fight with Empress H, or Kenshin as Sanosuke now thought, was obviously imprinted within their minds.

Sanosuke shoved his hands into his pockets and took his place in the contender pool. There were faces there that he hadn't seen at all, or he knew a little too well. They sneered at him, and snickered. Sanosuke fell onto one of the benches and leaned on the wall.

"No zanbato today?" one asked. Sanosuke shook his head.

"I've been looking for a bare fisted fight. It'll be fun."

"Good luck."

"I'm not up first; most of you guys must have more seniority than me," once said, Sanosuke rested his head calmly on the wall and closed his eyes. The crowd outside cheered at whoever had went out. His hand gripped his pant leg. He opened his eyes and saw the door opening again. They were carrying in the contender from that side. He was beaten up pretty good. No one was willing to move when seeing the extent of injury. Sanosuke bowed his head and stood.

"Not a one of ya brave enough huh?" he snorted. "Well, if you sissies aren't going, I might as well."

They nearly pushed him out. His machismo was very large. Sanosuke squinted in the bright light. He shoved his hands in his pockets. There was a monster standing in front of him. The guy must have been at least a foot taller than Sanosuke. Still, Sanosuke walked up on the platform very calmly where his contender seemed to be basking in his own glory.

"Oi!" Sanosuke called loudly. It bounced off the walls. "Yeah, you," the man's face was one twisted in hate. "C'mon, focus."

"I know you," he laughed. "You were the wimp that got beat by Empress huh?"

"Maybe. Doesn't matter though does it?"

His opponent smirked, and they waited until the referees allowed them to begin. Sanosuke never removed his hands from his hands, and before the bell went off said: "I bet I can beat you without my hands."

"Talkin' big aren't ya?"

The bell sounded, and the opponent charged at Sanosuke hotly. The brown headed man waited until the last second to move out of the way, and when he did he drove his heel into the man's back. It didn't faze him. Sanosuke jumped back a few paces. The man turned.

"Without your hands? This oughtta be good," the opponent lagged around as he said, "use 'em and you forfeit."

"Sounds good to me."

It commenced. His opponent jabbed, kicked and did everything he could to get Sanosuke down. The spiky haired man admitted it was harder to keep his balance when it came to the fight, but other than that he was fighting nicely. Despite not having the use of his hands, he was able to hit the guy with his elbows, which proved useful. He struck the man in the eye sending him to the ground. From there a few kicks to the face where in order.

This was all raw energy for Sanosuke. He was so pissed off at everything that he didn't know how to think straight. And while he was trying to pawn it off on Enishi being there, that wasn't exactly the reason. Though, Enishi was the one that hindered his ability to be around Kenshin for that night.

Sanosuke seemed to notice how he relished being with Kenshin; it put a fear in him. He was always hitting on women whenever he was able, so why was he liking Kenshin of all people.

The brute rose and Sanosuke sent his heel down on the man's foot. He backed away and went to drop kick him. "C'mon give me a damned challenge you wuss!" Sanosuke roared. "Get up!"

Blood fell extensively from the man's forehead.

Sanosuke half lidded his eyes and smiled a little. He thought about the little encounters with Kenshin that appeared to show Kenshin's feelings as well. It was no surprise that both of them were rather mismatched when it came to understanding their feelings.

Sanosuke locked his ankle and thrust hitting his opponent square in the jaw. The man sprawled over onto the floor where he continued to bleed. Sanosuke heard the 'crack' in his jaw. "Get up ya big lummox!"

"Stop it!"

"Ya wanted the fight. Get the hell up ya piece of shit!" Sanosuke roared. It seemed his body was still angered while at the same time aroused by the idea of being more than just a friend or a bodyguard to Kenshin. Sanosuke squatted down next to his opponent. "Don't come into the ring if you're gonna start the fucking waterworks when you lose."

Sanosuke got up, turned away and started out of the ring. There was an awkward silence within the people watching. Sanosuke looked back at the man who was still trying to get up. Sanosuke planted his feet firmly and smirked. "Ah, so you're trying to play possum."

"I'm the one gonna make you cry asswipe!" he slurred, and flinched at the pain.

"Let's see it then!"

The man once again charged at Sanosuke. The spiky headed man paused, moved a step and then jumped into the air not so much gracefully as Kenshin would, but it was well enough to strike his opponent in his already injured jaw. Then, when the time came for said strike, he seemed to just fall back to earth, albeit with the help of his opponent. His head smacked on the floor.

His head reeled now, and there was a little blood dripping from his ear. Sanosuke shoved his feet directly into the man's groin, rolled to get back up, then started a fury of attacks that his opponent couldn't stop. The only thing that didn't stop Sanosuke from killing this man was the fact that he fell out of the ring which constituted in his win. Sanosuke brought out his hands and wiped the blood from his ear.

"You weren't even a challenge," he said and turned his back away. This time, the crowd was roaring.

* * *

The moon shown through Kenshin's curtains that night. He was tucked into bed still trying to hide his cough. He was still feverish, and could feel the world spinning the longer that he stood. He squeezed his eyes shut just wanting to float away from the world into something much more pleasurable. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away," he said. The knob turned and the door slowly slipped open. Kenshin didn't sit up in the bed, because he felt he knew who it was. The steps were very light and calm. He turned over and glanced toward the silhouette. He smiled a little.

"Good evening Sanosuke-kun," his brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"

"I will be."

"Why are you hurt?"

"You don't need to worry about that," said Sanosuke and he started crawling up into the bed. Kenshin gripped his covers tightly, but was beckoned still by the man. For the first time they were both conscious to encounter their closeness. Kenshin grabbed out for Sanosuke's shirt ripped by his fight.

"You were injured weren't you?" he demanded.

"I said you don't need to worry about that, and I mean it."

They both waited for the other one to make a move. "Close the door Sano, if you would."

Sanosuke slinked over to the door and closed it firmly making sure when he locked it, it was audible for Kenshin to hear. Once again they were both grateful for this.

Sanosuke overlooked the setting with extreme interest. The only thing to watch anything was the moon outside, and even it was hiding behind a few clouds like it didn't have interest, or wasn't allowed to see the goings on.

Sanosuke went over to bed where Kenshin was lying against the headboard.

"How'd you know what I was thinking Sano-kun?"

"I have a sixth sense about these things."

"You're hurt already," Kenshin said. Sanosuke crawled up onto the bed shaking his head.

"And you're sick, but we're both pretending it's not true aren't we?" asked Sanosuke. He took hold of Kenshin by the hips. The red head rested his arms on Sanosuke's shoulders. They looked each other in the eyes.

"I don't want to be alone tonight either," Kenshin whispered. His head leaned on Sanosuke's shoulder. "You know...I know what you did that night," he said.

"Which night?"

"When I didn't want to be alone," Sanosuke blushed a little. "You have no idea how long I'd been waiting for a feeling like that," he stated. Sanosuke raked his fingers through Kenshin's thick hair and managed to pull out the tie. Kenshin reached for it.

"You look better without it."

Sanosuke leaned down to the red heads neck which he purposely exposed. At the same time, his large hands were working to pull the smaller man's shirt off his shoulders. Kenshin allowed this and waited patiently, as if he were waiting for his turn. "Sano...Sano..."Kenshin gripped tight to the man's shirt when Sanosuke used his legs to push them closer together. "Sano...be careful..."

"I wouldn't hurt you," he murmured. His hands were down into the red heads pants working at those now while his mouth was on the man's breast trying to suckle the nipple. "Don't be shy."

Kenshin started to pull at the ends of the headband and the collar of the shirt. He had a feeling there was a reason that Sanosuke was taking things rather slow. Kenshin, looked back at the moon still peeking in on them. He felt his adrenaline begin to rush. His pants were now at his ankles, and in a rush of emotions he had pinned Sanosuke underneath him. The spiky haired man liked the sight of Kenshin's amber eyes looking at him. Sanosuke grabbed the comforter and pulled it over them.

"The moon doesn't deserve to see you like this," he said. Kenshin chuckled and put his lips to Sanosuke's.

"Stop talking," he commanded silently; Sanosuke enjoyed the personality change in him. Kenshin cupped Sanosuke's cheeks and pulled himself to stand on his knees. "Make me love you."

"I'll try."

A/N: hee hee...im not going _that _far...i would but i cant for specific reasons...anyways, tell me what you think! Till next time, KenSan out!


	10. Collapsed

A/N: Next chappie!

**Collapsed**

By early the next morning, Kenshin was shoving Sanosuke away from him and kicking his calf to get him to wake up. Sanosuke was a very sound sleeper, though considering the night before he wasn't surprised. He smiled when thinking about everything that went on. He was also very amazed at his own endurance though the encounter. In the early morning light, he looked tired and pale. He wasn't ready to get up...just like Sanosuke. Still, he kicked the man's calf.

"Sano-kun...please wake up. Before Sojiro walks in on us," he whispered in a rasped voice. Sanosuke curled at the air in his ear, but laughed at the same time. He reached over stretching his arm a top Kenshin's chest. His lips went to Kenshin's ear. "Please, Sano we have to..."Kenshin held his breath at the warm hand gripping his privates. "Sano?"

"I know, it's nearly five thirty."

"You need to get up."

"I need to sleep in."

"Not in my bed you don't," Kenshin stated. "You know how odd this would look?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "You were cold, I kept you warm," Sanosuke had Kenshin's slim body in his arms. "I did keep you warm didn't I?"

"I won't deny that," Kenshin's head rested on Sanosuke's shoulder. He wheezed a little, held the cough for as long as his body would let him. Sanosuke could feel the off breathing and laid Kenshin back on the bed.

"Maybe you should stay in bed today; they couldn't get you for that could they?"

Kenshin rolled onto his side and looked at Sanosuke very seriously before turning his head down. The spiky haired man cast a sad glance.

"Gomen, Sano-kun," Kenshin hugged his neck. "Go now, while you have the chance. I hear footsteps."

"Right."

Despite Sanosuke initial grogginess he bounded from the bed and collected his clothes. When he looked back at the emperor he was curled up comfortably in bed as though nothing had ever went on. Sanosuke's face drooped somewhat as he stalked out of the quarters and into his own. There was a dark shadow over his bedroom, a strange aura amidst the quiet. Sanosuke laid his things on the bed and waited. Shadows stretched every which direction not giving him a hint as to any life other than the whistling curtains. His eyebrows lifted up on his forehead. Though he didn't see anything out of place, everything felt wrong.

_Just my...imagination..._he thought as he climbed into his own bed. It was somewhat warmer than it should have been. His legs kicked around it, just to make sure. His eyes closed, but his ears opened wider. All sorts of odd sounds, squeaks, rattles, whistles, were enhanced in his eardrums. It wasn't like he was really looking for something in particular. Finally he went to sleep, and stayed asleep far longer than he imagined he would.

"Sagara-sama!" someone yelled toward him. His eyes snapped open abruptly. This was not Sojiro, nor was it Aoshi. Instead it was Kaoru looking furious with her arms crossed haughtily and her nostrils flared exceptionally large. "Wake up."

"What time is it?"

"You better get your butt moving or you'll miss Mass."

"Mass?"

"Sunday Mass? You know?"

"Yeah? So..." Sanosuke put his head in the pillow. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Because Shinomori-sama is not here at the moment. C'mon, get up. You look like you had a rut through the mud or something." Sanosuke blushed out of Kaoru's view. He worked to get his body up, but somehow he was more tired then when he went to go to bed. Then again, his adrenaline was rushing through his body.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is that Tomoe chick anyways?"

"Yukishiro-sama?"

"Yeah."

"Probably in her quarters. Why?"

Sanosuke went to the closet, and as he did Kaoru turned away. "By the way. Why are you still around? I mean, since you could probably leave soon. The snow is clearing up a little bit."

"Well, Kenshin has asked me to stay."

Sanosuke froze. "He...he has?"

"Yeah."

Sanosuke pulled out nice white clothes for the Mass, not that he really wanted to go. But since he was with Kenshin he was forced to go. He remembered trying to when he was young, and being forced to go with Sozo. Often times he drifted off into someplace that he wasn't being lectured. But then, others would argue that was with just about anything that he did. He wouldn't disagree. But then, there was something that was different about Mass that made him feel somewhat out of place. Yes, he believed that there was a God, and yes, he certainly wanted to got to heaven. But he wasn't sure that it was necessary that you have a man preach in your face that all your life was a sin, not that he also wouldn't disagree with that about his own. But those with certain beliefs; Kenshin he felt most of all. Why would a man like that be the kind to be lectured? What had he done except serve those who asked to be served? Wasn't he the chosen one by God? With divine right?

"Sanosuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you listening to me?"

Sanosuke finished buttoning his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair to make it flatten nicely.

"Here, use a brush like a human should," Kaoru said handing it over. Sanosuke examined Kaoru wholly. She was dressed nicer than most days. Her face was made up nicely, her dress was perfect, and she seemed very pristine that day compared to most.

"Thanks."

"C'mon now. Kenshin's been waiting."

Sanosuke shoved his feet into a pair of shoes and followed her out.

"What do mean: 'he asked you to?'" Sanosuke questioned.

"Well," Kaoru rolled her head around. "There is a certain way these things works. Kind of like a mating ritual except, well...not as primitive," Kaoru got nervous quickly when it came to explaining palace ritual to him. "You see, Kenshin has found me, adequate and because of that he's asked me to stay. He'll probably do it with at least three or four other women. Tomoe most likely. After that, things will get more serious than just a general overview."

"I see. So, we're getting carnal then?"

Kaoru blushed. "Why on all days do you have to say it that way?"

"It's true isn't it?" Sanosuke couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation, even if it wasn't funny in the least bit.

"Well, you don't have to put it that way," Kaoru shook her head. They were near the throne room. "Carnal. You're so primeval."

"Would you prefer fuck better?" asked Sanosuke.

"Where did you learn all these?"

Sanosuke laughed. "Where did you? Finishing school?"

"That's none of your business Sagara-sama," Kaoru huffed.

"It's none of yours either, but you don't see me complaining."

Kaoru stopped short of the throne room where there was a gathering of people out. Sanosuke lowered his head. He didn't like how the royals did their mass either. It wasn't just to go to the church and to pray and praise the man who created you then get yelled at by the preacher. No; it had to be segregated by the hierarchy, something that he totally disgusted. But then, there was nothing that he could do. Once they entered, they were greeted by other people. They were somewhat distraught when they didn't see Kenshin immediately.

"Kamiya-sama," Enishi cooed from afar. "You look lovely."

"Thank you Enishi-sama," Kaoru curtsied. "Where is His Majesty?"

Someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to note Kenshin had arrived as soon as she said something. Kenshin was smiling brightly, no hint of imposition in him like there was the night before.

"Did I worry you Kaoru-dono?" he asked coming forward. If anything it was his wardrobe that was the most constricting. Sanosuke wasn't sure how many layers he wore, but he could tell that Kenshin was about to keel over in the heat. "No need; now, we must be off or we will be late."

"Your Majesty?" Sojiro was right behind him trying to interject in some way. "You look weary."

"I'm perfectly fine," said Kenshin surely. "Now come, all of us."

They started out the door. There were commoners looking out at the collection of royals and then bowed respectively towards them. As they did, Sanosuke couldn't help but feel somewhat displaced. He stumbled on his way looking at all the faces, seeing Shigure most clearly. They looked up at the royals, Shigure with as much disdain as he could muster. The snow began to fall again. Sanosuke kept his head down until he made it to the church. Once there he was seated next to Kenshin. He looked back; there was still something off about the day. He bit his lip and turned forward.

"Sano?" Kenshin whispered.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? You seem tense."

"I am."

"If it's about..."

"Iie. Not that. I just....something doesn't seem right to me."

"I understand your feelings," said Kenshin. "There is something misplaced today. I wouldn't worry so much. Think about it. The Christmas season is about to begin; we can surely look forward to that can't we?" said Kenshin. Sanosuke rolled his shoulders. "By the way, how is your head?"

"Hm?"

"From last night," Kenshin stated. "The fight."

"Oh. fine. I forgot about it."

He touched his face. Hidden neatly underneath his hair was a bruise where he had been slammed into the ground. He sucked in a breath. Something was really wrong. He glanced back awkwardly to the doors of the church. There were still some elderly coming in.

"That's good."

"What about you?" Sanosuke said back.

"You act like it was my first time," Kenshin laughed. "Most certainly fine Sanosuke, that I am. I must say that I felt I was going a bit too hard on you, that I was."

"Yeah right. You couldn't hurt me in a million years."

Kenshin tilted his head to the side.

Mass had begun. The preacher began with a prayer and then he began his preaching. He walked a steady pace stopping every so often in front of a podium. Sanosuke was most focused on the stained glass windows behind the priest. It mesmerized him and drowned out the sounds of the preacher's strident voice, though some yelling came through. He was shocked back to reality when there was a ruckus from the pews. He looked back, but was nearly too late when punched out of the way.

"You won't have her!"

Sanosuke glanced up momentarily to see Shigure pull a knife from his robes. He grabbed out as the man reached for Kenshin. The emperor was either too dazed or just plain out of it not to notice there was a hand grabbing toward him.

The stained glass watched many things that day, including but not limited to this man's attempted regicide, but also Sanosuke's work at hand. As he was told to, he protected Kenshin to the bitter end, not that there was one. He merely fought Shigure tooth and nail until help came. Not even then was it enough. By the end of it his face as terribly beaten at and there was a knife stabbed in the pew seat inches from Kenshin's thigh. The emperor himself never moved an inch, only watched as Sanosuke saved his life.

"You won't take her!" babbled Shigure as he was wrestled to the ground. His hands firmly gripped Sanosuke's arms. "You won't take her. She doesn't deserve this!"

"Shigure-kun," the priest, Shougo, addressed. "Who?"

"Run Toki!" Shigure's glance went to Kenshin. "You killed her! It's your fault! You're a murderer!"

"Give him to us Sagara-sama," a guard was up on Sanosuke. The spiky haired man grabbed Shigure by the collar and drew him to his feet.

"When?" Sanosuke asked. "When will she die?"

Shigure started to laugh. "You took her already," he poised his head toward Kenshin. The man was still looking into his Bible. "You hear me don't you! They already took her! And it's all your FAULT!"

Guards took Shigure into custody, but as they did:

"Let him go."

"Sire?" one of them asked. "He tried to..."

"Let him go," Kenshin commanded fiercely. "He didn't do anything that was not humanly wrong."

"Sire, he tried to harm you."

"That bothers me not," said Kenshin. "And release Toki-dono. She has done nothing other than have free will," Kenshin stated.

Shigure's face faltered and he looked like he was going to smile, instead: "Don't give me that!" he roared. "You're a weakling. Useless. Hypocrite! Make up your mind of what you want of us! You can't run a country when you keep changing you mind."

"Oi, watch it," the guards pushed him around a little.

Sanosuke, on the ground still recovering, wiped blood from his lip and attempted to rise. Kenshin rested a hand on his shoulder. The Bible in his lap slipped off disregarded. He was not angered, nor upset.

"Shigure-kun, I know not what to say to please you-"

"It's not about pleasing," spat the man, "it's about doing the right goddamned thing," he was shoved around a little more. Kenshin pushed the guards to release Shigure feeling reasonably safe.

"Then what am I doing wrong, so that I can make it right."

Shigure, before God and all His witnesses, had his jaw slack a little.

"Listen," he said quietly. Kenshin's fists tightened, but they slacked soon afterward.

"Please Shigure-kun, go home and be happy;" Kenshin said "can you do that?"

"I'd just be pretending," he was loud this time, trying to convince others around him to be the same. "That's not how to go about life."

Kenshin up turned the corners of his mouth. "Find your happiness," he replied. His eyes shifted to the guards. "Take him to his home and no where else, am I clear?" he asked them sternly. His eyes twirled to Sojiro who was distraught by the whole situation but holding it in.

"Yes Sire," one bowed his head and took Shigure by the arm. Once he was escorted out the church doors Kenshin picked up his Bible and reseated himself. He careful removed the knife and handed it to Sojiro. After that, he helped Sanosuke to his feet and asked him to sit. Up front, Shougo looked about the patrons very unsure at first. He watched Kenshin search for his page, and then nod his head a little.

Shougo began pacing a little.

"Sojiro-kun," Kenshin whispered. "I want you to not interfere with this at all, understand."

"Your Majesty, if I may?" he asked. Kenshin nodded. "This is absurd. He almost took your life."

"Because he was scared, and angry. Because he was in love," said Kenshin. He turned the page. "Love has no sane understanding; surely you must understand this concept."

"Of course but--"

"We'll finish this conversation afterward. I wish not to interrupt Shougo-dono anymore."

Sojiro bowed his head. "Hai Your Majesty."

* * *

Upon returning back to the palace, the ruckus was amidst. Once the attack had ensued the entire edifice went into a frenzy trying to make sense of it all. Kenshin didn't answer any questions only smiled. He pursued on his conversation with Sojiro who pleaded for him to reconsider. Obviously out ranked and out reasoned, Sojiro grumbled until he walked away and followed the monarch's order.

Once Kenshin finished with that he followed up by going down to Sanosuke's room where he was being tended. The man vehemently fought with the doctor; the apprentice, Megumi, the most. Kenshin made his entrance. The two bowed to him and moved out of the way.

"You were brave," Kenshin said. "Very brave."

"It's my job."

Kenshin's eyes slithered away. "I don't know what else to say to you. I'm grateful."

Sanosuke held his tongue. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he held it in and let slip out: "It was my honor Your Majesty."

Kenshin turned his back, but then looked back over to Sanosuke unable to veer his eyes from the man. Megumi continued to attend to his small wounds. He winced like a child and whined to get away from her. Kenshin chuckled and sat down. There was no where else he wanted to be other than close to Sanosuke.

"Your Majesty?" Gensai asked.

"Hai?"

"Was that the man?" he said. "The one that attacked you?"

Kenshin's eyes strode to Sanosuke, unsure as to how to approach this. If he said yes then he would condemn Shigure, and if he said no, then there would be suspicion to the attack as well as heightened security that he didn't want.

"It was not, I don't believe."

"I see."

"I wouldn't worry so much. The original attack may have been a mercenary."

"You think so?" Gensai questioned.

"It's plausible." Was all that Kenshin answered.

He left after that, not leaving a hair of his existence. Worse was that Sanosuke was unable to find him, not even in the darkest crannies of the palace. Then again, he wasn't wanting to disturb Kenshin so much. The man needed his space as much as any man should. By nightfall, things were unreasonably quiet. Sanosuke strode through the halls to lamplight that was being burned out. The snow was starting again. He shivered.

One last time, before he retired to his own bedroom, he entered the emperor's chamber, curious as to where he might be. Nothing was out of place, so he assumed that maybe Kenshin had just merely took off as he often did. Toward the arena, as he thought possible. Though he couldn't necessarily battle, he could get in good practice.

Sanosuke strode to the window turning up the lamplight. As he did, he caught a glimpse of the small piece of what looked to be painted clay on the table. He picked it up and examined it. There was an ashy smell to it. He set it back down and looked out the window, though he only saw the awning underneath it. He shivered more at the snow. After that, he walked back into his room. He didn't noticed who was laying in the snow beyond the window.

A/N: Who? Hm...heehee till next time, KenSan out!


	11. Accusations

A/N:....one....aw well...i keep going

**Accusations**

It wasn't right. None of it. The moment Sanosuke opened his eyes he knew something wasn't right. It couldn't have been. Whenever he was awakened by any of the servants, it was before the crack of dawn. This morning, not only was he waking on his own, but it was bright outside. The curtains in his room had been intentionally drawn for the purpose of keeping him awake. With the way the sun glistened off the snow, it was hard for him to close his eyes and not see the light. Then, of course the last thing that was off: there was a servant woman standing in front of his bed, and she looked as though she had been standing there for a while.

"Good morning Sagara-sama," she bowed to him, and refused to look him in the eye. "I've have been asked to get you dressed and take you to His Majesty's chamber."

Sanosuke was sluggish. Everything she said went in one ear and out the other, but somehow he got the gist. He rolled out of bed and headed for the closet. The servant girl stayed in her position, as though she he been glued there since the early morning.

"Something the matter?" he calmly asked. The woman didn't respond, nor did she turn to look him in the eye.

It was then that Sanosuke examined her face. She looked unpleasant for someone who was so young. Her face as intentionally angry, but not at her job. Sanosuke would know that face in a heartbeat. No, she wasn't mad at her job, she was mad at him. He didn't know why. It wasn't like he tried to hit on her or anything. She was just suppose to wait until he woke up right?

Once Sanosuke finished dressing, the servant woman moved from her spot and walked in front of Sanosuke. She walked elegantly with her back straight and eyes forward. One foot stepped in front of the other. Sanosuke glanced at himself; he barely wanted to wake up that morning, and he still was a little sluggish.

While glancing around the halls, he realized that there was a certain presence that surrounded him. Though people would pass, they looked as though they were in mourn of something. Their eyes glowered him down and they would turn away before Sanosuke fully looked toward them. The walls carried a certain aura around them. It was dark and gloomy. Some of the lamps weren't lit and the ones that were flickered on a low light.

Sanosuke entered the chamber of the emperor, and was surprised to find the entourage of people surrounding him. Or rather...the bed where he lay.

"What happened?" Sanosuke demanded. He rushed toward the bed, but found that he was barred. A set of guards shoved him to the ground. "What's gotten into you bullheads?"

"Sagara-sama, it's a pleasure that you could make it this morning."

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed at the sound of Sojiro's voice. His eyes traveled to the source of the sound. He wasn't received well by Sojiro's gaze, and quickly realized that he wasn't well received by anyone that was standing around.

At a turn of the head, back to the guards, he was met with the pointed ends of the guards swords just inches from his throat. "What's going on?" he demanded.

From behind the curtains that kept the emperor off view, a cough rattled. A woman came towards Kenshin rapidly. She eased into the curtain only to pull out seconds later. The swords hovered closer to Sanosuke's neck.

"I have a feeling that you could tell us that," Sojiro stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know what the hell is going on here. I'd like some fucking answers."

"Hold your tongue in the presence of His Majesty. There is a thing called common courtesy, and we advise that you use it while you still own your tongue," Sojiro had his hand wrapped around his sword. "Now, Sagara-san, please tell us why His Majesty would be found in an ill-state on the side lawn of the palace."

"He was what..?"

"His Majesty..."

"Kenshin." Sanosuke interjected.

"What?"

"His name is Kenshin."

"We are well aware of His Majesty's..."

"Kenshin. Use the damn name ass kisser."

"I beg your pardon?" Sojiro asked. Sanosuke eased himself into the standing position, swords still hovering at his throat. "Sagara-san, I don't think you understand the severity of what's going on."

"Oh I don't? Well then tell me something instead of accusing me of whatever shit your accusing me of."

Sojiro's smile flickered, then he turned around to the bed asking for Sanosuke to follow him. The lord obliged, stepping over onto the left side of the bed. Sojiro nudged the curtain back and calmly looked in at the emperor. Sanosuke reached in, feeling the warmth around him. Kenshin's skin was pale, and despite the extreme heat, slightly chilled. He was covered in several thick comforters tucked to his chin. Sanosuke gripped his hand.

"Kenshin..."

"Don't address him so casually."

"So-Sojiro?"

"Hai Your Majesty."

"Tea please," Kenshin shifted uncomfortably. The adviser paused then nodded before walking away. There was a faint sound of Sojiro's voice from the other side of the curtain. Sanosuke pretended not to hear him say 'keep and eye on him'. The lord fought the urge to climb up into the bed and simple touched Kenshin's hand. He was shaking.

"What happened?" he whispered. Kenshin's head moved slowly. His eyes were foggy, and barely able to focus. Sanosuke touched the emperor's forehead and nearly gasped.

A faint laugh came from Kenshin's throat. It was clogged by mucus, but the innocence in it was so clear. Sanosuke burrowed his head into the comforters and shifted on his knees. "Gomennasai," he tried pressing his body heat into the smaller man. "I should have...I should have looked..."

"Shhh," the emperor's hand wiggled in his. "You talk too much."

"Sagara-san," Sojiro had returned and wasn't too pleased with what was before him. Sanosuke brought his head up and let go of Kenshin's hand. Discreetly the emperor burrowed it beneath the comforters.

"Thank you Sojiro," Kenshin smiled. "If there is any way, could you please keep it quiet."

"Of course."

The curtain closed after Sojiro handed over the tea. The adviser's face turned from kind to annoyed very quickly. "Just what were you doing back there Sagara?" Sanosuke noticed the switch in how Sojiro addressed him. It had dwindled from 'Sagara-sama' to just 'Sagara' the longer the conversation commenced. "Well?"

"I'm not going to answer you," Sanosuke stated.

"Maybe you'll do more talking when we put you in prison," Sojiro said. "And we'll be sure to get every detail from you."

"What's the charge?" Sanosuke demanded. He turned to look over his shoulder. Kenshin began coughing yet again. "What's the charge?" he repeated.

"Foolishness," responded Sojiro. He pulled up a seat to Kenshin's desk and motioned for Sanosuke to take the couch. Sanosuke refused, feeling it was his duty to contradict everything that Sojiro requested of him. He crossed his arms stiffly. All those standing around were frozen in place by the wretched stares of the two. "Everyone, I order you to leave this instance, except the guard," he said. A folly of footsteps shuffled out the door and closed it behind them.

"Foolishness?" Sanosuke laughed. "That's not a good enough reason before the court."

"Treason then," Sojiro suggested. It was with the straightest face that he said this; what was worse that Sanosuke wasn't too surprised at what he said. He hardly flinched. "Sagara?"

"Treason?"

"Yes, that's what I said. That is an immediate death sentence." Sanosuke tightened his fists.

"You couldn't get me on that," said Sanosuke.

"The attempted murder of His Majesty," Sojiro stated, "which is treason, in essence."

"You have nothing."

"I have enough," Sojiro said. "I've been fighting this battle with you since the start haven't I? The only difference is I was one step ahead of you," the smile on Sojiro's face, if possible, grew larger. "I was there that night Sagara. Not to watch the show of course, but to see where His Majesty had been sneaking off to all these nights. And I come to see you two in an arena together. What would anyone think? Really? A lord's son, and what's this..."Sojiro giggled, "His Majesty's homosexual lover."

"I..."

"Say nothing, because you're stupidity will only put you further into treason."

"Why do you care what he does?"

Sojiro lolled his head to the side. "Why do _I _care? If you must know," Sojiro leaned forward, his hands intertwined beneath his chin, "It's not too kind nor too smart to steal from me."

"Are you..."

"Of course I didn't get as far you did, and I applaud you."

"You know?"

"Did you two think you were that silent? May God strike me down if I lie: 'the whole wing of this palace heard you'" and they waited. When nothing happened, Sojiro smiled. "You see now, to address this little mess. You were to be watching him. This was an obvious kidnapping attempt..." Sojiro pulled out the robes that Kenshin wore to the arena. They were even more war-torn than when he and Sanosuke fought. "These will have to be burned."

"You can't do that."

"And why can't I?" Sojiro stood up and started over to the fireplace. Sanosuke started after him, only to have the scabbard of a sword shoved beneath his chin and pull him up to someone else's body. Sojiro tossed the dress into the fire and watched it consume the fabric. "There, the deed is done. So long as it's not around, there is no one to contest right?"

"You sick bastard."

"Why thank you," Sojiro bowed gracefully. "Being serious now. I must tell you, for the concern of us both, that His Majesty is terribly ill. A sickness within his own family I'm afraid. Being plagued horribly with this will put him out of commission for some time as our doctors tend to him. Luckily, from when his own father died, we have discovered a partial cure. That doesn't mean we can't keep him bedridden as long as we'd like."

"What are you planning."

"Simple," Sojiro waved a finger in his face, "erase the eldest son in the Sagara line. I mean, once the crowd gets word that you tried to kill their benevolent rule well, there's only so much prison guard can do against vigilante."

"You'll hang," Sanosuke growled, "I swear I'll tell every word of this."

Sojiro snapped his fingers, and before Sanosuke blink he felt the hilt of a sword go directly into his back. The second guard let him go, only to give Sojiro the room to attack as well. The adviser delivered a hard blow to Sanosuke's stomach. The second guard caught him with the scabbard the sword around his neck once again.

"Take him away until we decide what to do with him."

Sanosuke just about roared something out when a cloth was shoved between his teeth. His hands were tied behind his back and he was nearly dragged out of the quarters. He didn't go quietly. Using his feet he knocked over as many objects as he was able, hoping that it would alert Kenshin.

Sojiro proceeded over to the bed, opening up the curtain. He looked in to see the emperor laid out with the tea in his hands. His eyes were closed. He was out cold. Sojiro tucked him into bed, taking the tea from his hands before he spilled. "Sleep well. You'll get better, I promise."

Sojiro leaned in, his lips hovering over the emperor's, but before he had the nerve to kiss him, he snapped back into reality and decided that he would hold off his feelings for as long as he could. Before closing the curtain and calling the servants and other royalty back into the room, he took one last glance at the emperor.

A/N:...tell me what you think. Unexpected twist? Till next time, KenSan out!


	12. Figurehead

A/N: well...i suppose...HERE WE GO!

**Figurehead**

His knees were folded uncomfortably against his chest, his ankles held together by a small stock, and his arms held a foot or so above him, separated a foot from each other. The more he wriggled, the more that Sanosuke realized that he wasn't getting comfortable in the drafty cell. He bent his legs outward from him, knowing that was the most comfortable for his legs, but leaving his arms holding all the weight.

"Sick bastards just sit down and watch me..."he mumbled. Through his ragged bangs he saw the guards pacing back and forth, meeting each other in the middle. He wasn't the only one in the prison, but he certainly was the one they were watching out for. Sanosuke drew a tired breath and continued to wriggled around praying that his arms would just slip out of the shackles. He knew better than that, but it was the best he could hope for.

"Hey! Takuwa!" Sanosuke turned to the voice barking from another cell. It was a drunk old man, and for the fourth time in the last twenty minutes, he was begging one of the guards, 'Takuwa', to release him. Sanosuke listened to the pointless dribble and relaxed his body.

The other guard banged his iron sword sheath on Sanosuke's bars. The former lord flinched. "Heh, you alright there twitchy?"

Sanosuke lowered his head. "Buzz off."

"Come again?"

"Amscray fucker!"

Takuwa put a hand on the other guard's shoulder. "Stop it Goto."

"Aw, let me have my fun. It's not everyday we have a real criminal in here," Goto was struck hard in the stomach. "Takuwa you shit!"

"Shut up," Takuwa nudged Goto to keep walking. When he too walked away, he made sure to glare over his shoulder at Sanosuke.

"Heh...I'm some sort of trash," he rolled his neck around and laughed to himself. The gentle laugh turned into something thunderous, something that caught the attention of both Takuwa and Goto. They rushed to Sanosuke's cell to see what the commotion was. Goto banged his sword sheath on the cell. Sanosuke just kept laughing.

"Look at you," Takuwa sneered, "going crazy already."

Sanosuke could have done anything at that moment, but instead he kept laughing at the two; laughing because they stood there watching, wondering what move he would make. It was at that moment that Sanosuke realized what weak men the guards were. They didn't know how to handle a man who was "losing his mind" as Sanosuke was. They couldn't ake being mocked. Drunkards they could take; women they could take. Put them up to a madman, or at least a supposed one, and they lost their cool.

"Sh-shut up cretin!" Goto stammered.

Sanosuke raised his legs up as high as the stock would let him, then banged it hard onto the cell floor. The vibrations went through his body, aching each muscle and joint it hit, but that only made him appear much crazier. He took the pain, and banged again. He couldn't do it again, unless he wanted to give his weakness away. Takuwa pushed Goto away.

"Moron," Takuwa whispered to Goto, "just keep walking."

"Right."

"And you keep quiet pissworm."

Once there was no one looking at him, Sanosuke calmed down. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, hoping that it wouldn't be too difficult a task despite the imprisonment.

He was lucky, he figured, that the guards were kind enough to let him sleep since it took him such a long time to achieve it. When he woke up, his body was stiff and nearly unable to move from its place. Trying to extend his legs out was nearly impossible. A few things on his body cracked, and he winced when hearing it.

"Ow..."

"Finally," a smoother voice cooed. "And here I thought I would have to wake you myself."

Sitting before him was a man of tremendous size. He crossed his legs tightly, and in his hand was a bright red apple. Once inspecting the visitor's face, Sanosuke lowered his head.

"What do_ you _want?" Sanosuke demanded.

The smirk of Seijuuro Hiko XIII was unmistakable. Though the former ruler had long since been in power, the little parts of him still lingered around the capital, and other places. Sanosuke thought of his other encounter with Hiko, when they were trying to leave into town.

"Nothing much, I just thought I could keep you company."

"I'm shocked ass and fuck let you in here."

"Takuwa and Goto?" Hiko laughed, "they're nothing. I even got a little something."

Hanging off his pointer finger was the rather large iron key to his cell. Sanosuke's eyes visibly widened, and though he wasn't sure, he was convinced his jaw dropped.

"H-how?"

"C'mon, do you really need to ask?"

"Guess not."

"You are a little dense, but I'll give deshi credit for choosing you."

Sanosuke furrowed his brows. "Why are you here? Really?"

"Oh, no big reason."

"What's with the fruit?"

"I figured you might be hungry. They don't have very good service down here."

"No kidding," Hiko didn't toss the apple in like Sanosuke thought he would. That would have been foolish to do since Sanosuke had to control of his hands, or his feet for that matter.

"First though," Hiko tossed the apple into the air. "I want to congratulate you for getting this far."

"As what? Still alive?"

"Partly. That, and for staying out of Sojiro's grasp for this long."

Sanosuke snorted. "Little pig...he's in love with..."

"Kenshin, I know. Has been since they were kids. Kinda cute if you think about it," Hiko smirked delightfully. "Anyways, most servents are hand picked for Kenshin by Sojiro. This time, you slipped past everyone. Clever as you are," he stated sarcastically, "I don't think you've realized the plans of the regime."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever wonder how the hell Kenshin came into power anyways? Since I'm obviously not dead yet."

"Not really," Sanosuke said. "We'd been told you peacefully abdicated the throne and that the only one in line for succession was Kenshin since he was taken in by the royal family. I know that's a load of crap though. Kenshin was ripped from his home and placed in the palace."

"Hey, this is my speech."

Sanosuke shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Abdicated? Yes. Peaceful? No. Behind closed doors, the council goaded me out, planning to reveal a few...nasty things about me to the public. I didn't want to give in, but there was no choice for me. I gave up the seat for the kid. I never thought that they'd use him like they have."

"Use him..?"

"Think about it like this. This apple is red, shiny, very appealing to everyone. You want to keep it this way. Say this is a full government, a government pure and run with all its checks and balances," Hiko flipped the apple in his hand, revealing the other side of it. This side of the apple had a brown hole slightly sunk in. Sanosuke cringed. "This is the true government; this is how _most_governments are," Hiko drew a small knife from his sash. "Now...let's take these apart," he ripped through the apple, cutting it into two equal halves. "You want the nice government, not the rotting one. So what do they do? they place a noble, kind hearted ruler on the throne. One that they know will keep the people at bay for as long as he can, so long as there isn't war because then...it doesn't really matter what they think about him then. Anyway, what do we do? Place the good looking ruler in front of the rotten government and..." Hiko had the two pieces of apple together, showing the nice side of it. "Wah lah."

"What does that make Kenshin?"

"No matter what he does, they make sure to find some way to turn it around. So long as Kenshin can't contest it, then he's doing his job. And as long as the people like the ruler, they like the government."

"He's just a toy," Sanosuke said in eureka. "He's just...a figurehead."

"Polished immaculately."

Sanosuke lowered his head. "So that means...all the killings because of heresy?"

"Not really heresy most of the time. They're people who simply detest the government and see it for what it is."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're caught in the middle of the web."

Sanosuke laughed, "You're a strange one."

Hiko rose from his seat leaving the rotten side of the apple on the cushion. He unlocked the cell, the roar of other prisoners around him. He handed the clean piece of apple to Sanosuke, forcing him to hold it in his mouth as he undid the shackles.

"This is only temporary."

"Arigato."

"This is the last time you'll ever see me," Hiko muttered.

"I'm sure I'll see you at my hanging," said Sanosuke. "I'm not getting out of that one. I just...have to accept my fate."

"Not before I have anything to say."

"What are you going to do?"

Once Sanosuke shoveled the apple down, Hiko placed him back in the shackles. Hiko walked out of the cell, closing it properly and looking to make sure that Takuwa and Goto were still away. "To yell merrily in the streets. Someone will listen," Hiko picked up the rotten half of the apple and crushed it in his hand. The juice dribbled down his hand and the pieces sputtered to the ground. "I'm making sure this government has a bad reputation."

"You're going to get your son killed."

"He's not my son," Hiko said. He lowered his eyes a little. "He might as well be, but...he's not."

"Don't get him killed."

"They won't kill him," Hiko was firm, "They won't. They love him too much. They'll simply mutiny the council and put Kenshin back in power."

"If he lives through disease," Hiko stopped, as though surprised. His fluid movements began once again, though the fault was noticed. "Something the matter?"

"How far along is it?"

"What?"

"His illness?"

"I don't know...I'm not a doctor."

"Is he coughing blood?"

"He has a fever too."

Hiko turned his eyes to the door. "How far are they planning to go?" Hiko growled.

"What?"

The tall man barged out of the prison leaving Sanosuke alone. Soon, he was accompanied by Takuwa and Goto who looked at him with wary eyes, not that there was a thing that they could prove. Sanosuke continued his fake fight, and laughed through the night knowing it scared the guardsmen. He did this until he slept, where his dreams were filled with blood.

* * *

"Your Majesty, you must stay down. It's the doctor's order."

"I know Sojiro, but I," Kenshin bent forward, cupping his hands around his mouth. When nothing came out, he uncoiled into a sitting position.

"You are in no condition to go to court today. You can hardly walk."

"Please, let me by," the emperor ordered. Sojiro reluctantly let his arm go. Kenshin wavered, but managed a steady walk. He'd hardly inched from his bed. After a few more steps, Kenshin came to realize that Sojiro was indeed correct. He feel back into the adviser's arms.

"Your Majesty, please I beg you," Sojiro used a voice immersed in pity to convince the ruler. Though Kenshin fought hard to go to court knowing well that it was his duty, the world spinning got the better of him. With help from Sojiro, he eased into the standing position, only to inch back over to the bed. "You are quite the strong one You Majesty. I wish I was so strong."

"Sojiro, where is Sanosuke? He was here earlier was he not?"

"You were delirious then Your Majesty. You simply saw Sagara-sama."

"Oh..."Kenshin touched his forehead swearing that he had seen Sanosuke at his side and he was inquiring about the monarch's health. Kenshin rolled his head to the side when Sojiro covered him back up. "Will you get him please?"

"I'm afraid I am unable," Sojiro responded. "He has been called away to his own family. It seems that his young brother was caught in a horrible accident. He rushed home at daybreak."

"When will he get back?"

"I can not say."

"That's terrible," Kenshin seemed to be drifting away. "Send a letter of condolences, please."

"I alreadu have Your Majesty, along with a gift."

"What time is it?"

"It is twilight hour Your Majesty." Sojiro answered. "Would you like something for supper? I know you may not be hungry, but it'd be wise to eat something..."

"Something small. Tea as well."

"Right. I'll be back soon. Should you need something in my absence, there is a maid just outside the curtain."

Kenshin didn't respond, seeing as he was already half asleep. Sojiro tiptoed away, glancing over his shoulder as he did. As soon as he was out the door, he called upon the aid of a passing maid. "Go to my chamber and bring the small bottle near my stationary."

"Yes sir," the maid scurried away leaving Sojiro at the door. As she left, Sojiro was greeted by another visitor. "Ah, Seijuuro-sama, so nice to see you."

Hiko refrained from speaking. He took part in a staring contest with Sojiro for the fewest of moments before stepping foreward.

"What brings you here Seijuuro-sama?"

"How is he?"

"His Majesty is very ill at the moment but we have him in the finest care. His father's illness."

"He's had it for a while," Hiko stated, "and yet you did nothing."

"We knew nothing Seijuuro-sama. He coughed as if it were a cold, there was nothing we could do."

Hiko scowled. "Let me see him."

"Oh I'm afraid not. His Majesty has requested quiet, and I'm having a medication brought to him."

"I don't care what the idiot said. I want to see him," Sojiro cowered at Hiko's glower. Unable to withstand the taller man's gaze, he moved from the doorway and allowed him entrance. Hiko walked in, making sure that when he closed the door he locked it as well. Sojiro pressed his ear against it.

"_You don't look well_," was the first thing he heard. Kenshin said something, but it was so faint that it couldn't be made out. "_Him? Why do you need to know?_"

"No...," Sojiro put his hand on the door, but paused.

"_Outside. Said he was getting medicine_," Sojiro breathed a sigh of relief then turned to the maid who brought the vial. He ushered her away, telling her to bring tea as well, and something small to eat.

"_He's probably getting tea too...look I'm concerned_,"

Kenshin spoke. "_Don't be. This will be...cured_."

"_I know it will be, but sooner rather than later is what I worry about_," Hiko stated. Kenshin was silent. "_I need to ask you a favor_."

Sojiro couldn't hear what Hiko said because he was drawn away by the maid handing him a tray. Before she got away, Sojiro ordered her:

"Go to the prisoner's cells. Tell them...tell the guard that Sagara has an audience with the council at daybreak," he thought of something even worse, "let them have at him too. Tells them a whip would be fine."

"Y-yes sir."

Hiko came out of the room as Sojiro prepared to enter. They smiled to one another, sharing a mutual difference. Their smiles didn't matter, it was instead their eyes, clashing and thundering at one another, that made the biggest difference.

Sojiro entered the chamber and closed the door firmly. "I hope His Majesty is hungry. The cook had prepared a nice broth."

"How nice..." Kenshin seemed to be floating off into a different dimension. Sojiro poured a few drops of the vial's contents into both the broth and tea and mixed them.

"Are you alright doing _this _on your own?" asked Sojiro, knowing well that he wouldn't pick up on the sarcasm in his delirious state. Kenshin nodded his head and took the tea cup first. With his mouth hidden behind the cup and eyes behind his bangs, Kenshin twisted his face into hate. When he finished the drink, he handed it back to Sojiro. By that time, his face was normal once more.

A/n: all done with this chap. What do you think the _real_contents of Hiko and Kenshin's conversation was? Till next time, KenSan out!


	13. Countrymen! Lend Me Your Ears

A/N: well...sorry to hold back the romance and stuff but...im not always that kind of person..substance is important after all. I'll get to it eventually tho....

**Countrymen! Lend Me Your Ears**

"Oh I don't know," Tomoe murmured. She turned around to see the back of the dress that was being made for her. "I don't think that would be so good. It's too cheery."

"Cheery mu'm?"

"I'm worried," Tomoe confessed. "I'm very worried about His Majesty. He's fallen very ill and Sojiro refuses to let anyone see him. It's...scary," Tomoe adjusted the neckline of her dress. "No this simply won't do. I need more of a gray color."

"Yes mu'm. How dark?"

"Medium. I don't want to look like I'm going to a funeral but I want to show my worry," Tomoe said knowing it was the best way to express her grief. The maid rushed off leaving Tomoe alone to stare at his pale complexion in the mirror. She could fade into the snow if she wasn't careful.

"You're upset sister," a male voice called. Startled, Tomoe jumped as she turned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you saw me."

"Iie..." Tomoe flattened out the front of the dress, debating if going to grey would be a better color. She didn't want a festive white or blue, but she really didn't want to go in black either. "Tell me. Have you heard anything? About His Majesty?"

"You know you can not have him sister," the words stung at Tomoe. "Not for real. Once he had me he gave up on the futile attempts to attract you...beauties."

"Someone needs to be there," she replied quickly. "They need someone to pretend. It'll be me or Kamiya, and I see the way he eyes Kamiya. She is a pretty little girl."

"You're prettier," Enishi hugged his sister. "Now, as for something interesting. It appears that Sagara has been arrested."

"Sanosuke? For what? What could he have done?"

"They're tight lipped right now, but I managed to get a little inside information. That attacker from a month or so back is said to be Sagara."

"No!" Tomoe shrieked. "I refuse to believe that such a man..."

"It's true though," Enishi cut her off. "There is nothing that you can do about it. It's true and that's that."

Tomoe whimpered. "It's not right. It's just not right."

Enishi swept to the side, moving out of the way of the seamstress who was bringing cloth for Tomoe. The young lady inspected the cloth as though she cared. She told the woman that it was fine. Tomoe sighed. "What will be done about it?" she demanded.

"The same things that would be done with any criminal. Tried before the council then punish appropriately, and seeing that Sagara has committed high treason, he won't be around very long," Enishi's eyes floated over to the window. "Not that this is an appropriate topic of discussion at this moment," Enishi drew away from the subject.

"Then what should we talk about?" Tomoe played with her hair, twisting the back of it and flattening the top. The seamstress was ready to yell at her for moving so much, but didn't dare. She cleared her throat instead so she could catch Enishi's attention.

"Sir, the lady will be undressed soon. It is very rude to be in here," she informed. Enishi shrugged.

"I've seen my sister nude before. Get back to work," Enishi ordered. The seamstress shook at his words as she turned back to her work. Enishi's eyes drew to his sister as the layers she was previously wearing were stripped away to just the corset and other undergarments. "You're so much more beautiful than Kamiya. It's no contest, and yet the fool likes her for her charisma. You have so much more to offer."

"Brother..."

Tomoe had gotten use to her brother peeking in on her when she was dressed and undressed. He remembered when he was little he would look up her dress to see what was under there, though that was only out of his boyhood curiosity. Now, as a grown noblemen who still had his sister living with him, it scared her to think that Enishi might have an attraction towards her. After all, she had an attraction to the emperor. It just wouldn't work out if she were to marry into the imperial throne and still have her brother groping her, hoping that he could have her back.

"_Come all! Corruption! Come all! Heretics! Are you heretics!"_Enishi rushed to the window, temporarily easing the tension in the room.

"What's wrong milord?" the seamstress asked, frightened about the sounds outside the window. Enishi pulled it up, hoping to catch a better look at the scene. From the room in the palace, the town square was visible. Standing in the center of the capital was the former emperor, Seijuuro Hiko XIII

"What the..?"

"Listen well, all of you," Hiko spun around. He was dressed as a commoner and was facing the palace with a face of scrutiny. "Where does your faith lie?" Hiko rushed to an elderly couple. "Where does it lie? With the Lord?"

The couple was unable to speak. They were frightened by Hiko's outburst.

Enishi furrowed his brows then slammed the window shut for his sister's decency. "What does he think he's accomplishing?" Enishi snarled feeling that he knew what was going on. He left the room without so much as a word to Tomoe. He rushed past the bustle of maids and other palace hands who were curious to the thunderous ruckus happening in the square.

"This is blasphemy!" someone in the foyer yelled. Enishi couldn't agree more. He eased himself outside and ran the rest of the way, wondering if he would make it in time. He was stopped by who he recognized as Hajime Saito, captain of the royal guard.

"Are your men going to do a thing?" Enishi demanded. Saito turned to the ruckus. Hiko's voice carried well. "Speak?"

"Of course."

"Then get on it!" Enishi roared. "Arrest him. Inducing panic, public intoxication; whatever you can get him for."

"It's not that easy," Saito hissed.

Enishi twirled around. "What?"

The look that Saito gave off told all. He didn't care who Enishi was. He could care less if Enishi actually _was_ the emperor. It didn't matter at this point.

"It's not. There's only so much the law can do. Especially to him," Saito pointed to Hiko. "He is, after all, royalty. I doubt we'll get anywhere with His Majesty when we arrest his father. After all, everything goes through His Majesty."

"You're mad," Enishi hissed, "All of you are mad!" he rushed toward the square. Saito smirked.

Hiko caught out of the corner of his eye that Enishi was coming to try and hold him off. Hiko was the larger man however, and it was really no contest. To show how much he really didn't care, he continued to rally people around him, speaking in a nostalgic rhetoric to tell them of the atrocities before them. No one could deny that Hiko was a beautiful orator, not that he believed he was in any way.

"...you are in the hands of someone who could care less," said Hiko, "and yet you still believe in the empire. What is, after all, an emperor who can not defend himself, let alone keep the well being of those around him in mind? Not that your emperor had anything to do with this. No, those around him spoil the fruit of prosperity, tempting to plunge out country into calamity. Why then do we sit around and watch? Do you not care that your lives are in jeopardy? Surely you've noticed as well as I have that people are dying too soon before their time. And we make game of this? We find it funny. Do you find it funny?"

Hiko paused when feeling Enishi's hand on his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Out of my way," commanded Hiko, "I'm in the middle of something."

"I could care less what you're in the middle of at this point," Enishi hissed. The people around him began to whisper, wondering why he was interrupting Hiko's lecture.

"What is it I could be doing wrong?" Hiko demanded, "speaking to the people? Telling them the truth that _nobles_ like you hold back."

"Don't make me out as the enemy; I'm not doing anything but what I'm told," Enishi said. Hiko looked him in the eye out of curiosity. There was nothing he could say to deflect what Enishi told him. He was only doing what he was told. It was true that Enishi was aware of his position, and that he knew what was going on in the court, but who was to say that he knew anything about Seta Sojiro, and the other advisers and councilors that were assuring Kenshin that everything he was doing was for the good of his people.

"Let me finish what I have to say," Hiko bargained, "and then you can take me where you want."

"You'll be going to the gallows," Enishi reminded him. Hiko nodded shallowly. "That's what they'll do. They'll have nothing of this."

"You say _they,_" Hiko interrupted. "Does that mean you're not one of them?"

"I wouldn't stoop that low," Enishi began to back away. "I wouldn't destroy the peace of this country if it made me the richest man that ever lived," he went to spin around, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the onslaught of imperial forces that were coming toward the square, or maybe it was his own heart wanting to say other things to the former ruler. Not that there was anything else he could have said. Hiko knew all the rest apparently.

Enishi made sure his back was turned to Hiko when the large man began speaking once again. The crowd that had gathered faithfully stayed for the show, listening to each and hanging onto them, because they knew that these words were going to be important. All the while, the imperial forces flooded past Enishi, ready to arrest Hiko for his own treason.

He didn't fight them.

He didn't fight them because he didn't need to fight them. He had enough sense to realize the kind of power that he had, and the kind of power that was on his side. Not even Sojiro was allowed to veto the emperor. And though the entire council could, there were only so many that must have been on the conspiracy with Sojiro.

Besides, as he was taken away, he could hear the people in an uproar over what happened. It made him smile.

* * *

"Sagara Sanosuke," an elderly council member called the young lord forward.

They were in a room that was oval, and the light was dimmed to a menacing low just as the palace was. Each window had a heavy black drape covering them, keeping the public out of ceremonies like this one. In the front sat five of the main council members, the ones that had the most power in these cases. In the back, along with other lords and ladies, and his father and siblings, sat the rest of the council ready to decide his fate. Sanosuke already had a rotten feeling. But that may have been the melee of bruises that was covering him.

Takuwa and Goto hadn't gone easy on him. They were disappointed that they young man didn't cry as they commanded, but they had done a number on him. He was surprised that his legs were carrying him at this moment. The meaty guards at his sides were helping him as well, tightening their grip around his arms. Sanosuke gently craned his neck toward the council. He was trying his best not to upset the marks on his back made by the whip that Goto had used.

"Sagara Sanosuke," the elder repeated, "you are here on the crime of treason. The attempted regicide of his Imperial Majesty. You plea not guilty?" he asked very stiffly. Sanosuke lowered his head.

"Yeah, sure," his voice was weak. "It doesn't matter."

"I beg your pardon?" another asked.

"It doesn't matter what I do or plea," he replied harshly, "you'll kill me in the end."

A few went to chuckle, but held the snickers behind their hands. They watched as Sanosuke stumbled for a final step in front of them. "Get this boy a seat. He looks like he's a new born fawn."

Sanosuke felt shivers run up his spine. They essentially called him weak. Maybe he was weak at this point. Then again, Sanosuke figured that the normal man in his state, with all his bruises and contusions, would most likely be down on the floor whimpering like a dog for leniency from them. The guard let go of his arms and forced him to stand on his own.

"Sanosuke-sama," they addressed him as if he were still a noble. "Please, enlighten us to your actions."

"I was simply having a little fun. I didn't know that it was Kenshin," Sanosuke sucked in a breath. He could feel a few of his ribs out of place when he did. Gasps went through the room like a wave. Sanosuke forced himself to ignore these gasps. "Yeah I know. I'm informal and that's treason too. I'm already dead so, what should it matter? He's my friend," Sanosuke stated. When a chair was sat beneath him, Sanosuke collapsed into it quickly. His back stung at the touch, but it slowly went away the longer he sat.

"Would you care to elaborate Sagara-sama?"

"It's a fighting ring your honor," Sanosuke stated. "I was a part of it, and so was His Majesty." There were quizzical glances shoved toward him, but Sanosuke continued to talk. "We were pitted against each other, and he beat me pretty bad. I didn't know it was him at the time. I hurt him, and I want to say I'm sorry to him but that would just insult him."

"Yes it would. You never say sorry to your opponent. But Sagara-sama, have you proof of these encounters?" asked the elder councilman. Sanosuke hung his head.

"I haven't," he thought about the dress that Sojiro burned. "But it's true. I couldn't come up with anything that stupid if I wanted to."

A few chuckles went around the room. "While that is a wild story, with no proof we can't..." someone whispered something to the elder that had been speaking to Sanosuke. The brown eyes furrowed. It was rare that any of these trials were interrupted, especially by a messenger. Sanosuke wriggled around his seat, anxious to know whatever was being told to the man. The councilman nodded.

"Sagara-sama, I'm afraid this trial will be held at another convenience for there is a more serious case pressing us."

"Who?" Sanosuke demanded.

"I am not at right to say," the elder councilman said. "But you are welcome to stay and watch the proceedings until we can get to your trial."

The brown headed man couldn't contest the offer. It was that or stay in a jail cell until the trial was over. He nodded his head.

Guards approached him with shackles to hold him to the pews in the back. He was led back, his eyes poised forward as a side door was opened. Morning light sprung into the room with tremendous force, bringing truth along with it. Every face in the court was sad. Sad looking at Sanosuke, and sad looking at their next victim to be judged.

With heavy steps did Seijuuro Hiko XIII step into the room. His hands were held behind his back, and the guards that surrounded him held him as tightly as they could. Sanosuke had to laugh at the sight. Hiko appeared as if he could snap the guard in half. They still seemed resiliant in holding him until he was placed directly in front of the council. Each member was whispering to the other, wondering why the former emperor was in front of them.

"Hiko-sama," the elder bowed his head. "This is....very off."

Hiko gave his usual smirk and rolled his shoulders in response. The coucil members ceased whispering bringing silence to the room. A candle flickered.

"You are here on the crime of...treason," the elder councilman had a hard time saying the word. "What is your plea?"

"Guilty," Hiko's eyes glimmered. "If my guilt is merely giving the citizens of our country the truth about the government."

"Is that so?" the elder sneered. "And what truth would that be?"

"You're blind if you can't see it," Hiko stated. "There are so many corruptions that we overlook every day because we think that if we continue to ignore them that they will just go away. A front has been put up. You're using the emperor as your face, trying to hide anything awful behind him because the people have faith in the emperor."

"You have very strong words for a man in your position."

Though Hiko didn't say anything, they could read it on his face: _I have nothing to fear_it said. Hiko took in a deep breath, proving there was a bit of apprehension within him. The council looked him over with stony eyes.

"What else is there for us to say to you Your Highness?" asked the elder councilman. "You spoke to your people accordingly, to your beliefs. You obviously defiled the church as you did so which proves that you are not one of God's children, and you denounced the government, all for the sake of a false notion."

"A notion you say is false," Hiko turned the words around.

"Do tell," the elder was now amused.

"Whoe better to hide it then the ones who sentence men to their deaths? Why would that want to become public in anyway?"

"That is true, but we have nothing to hide."

"Of course not," Hiko merely shrugged his shoulders. "This talk gets us nowhere. Make your decision and get it over with."

"We're only giving you the fair trial that you deserve."

"And there is nothing else to cover," Hiko reminded. "So make your judgement and get it over with."

* * *

"Your Majesty?" a maid was peeking into the curtain. "Do you need assistance Majesty?"

"Please," Kenshin gave the woman his hand. "Please, help me get up. I can not stay here much longer."

"Is something that matter? Is something else ailing you?"

"Not that," Kenshin took in a sharp breath where he felt a bout of coughs coming on. Whatever Sojiro had given him had long since worn off and he was more than aware of the things that were going on around him.

The maid placed his arm over her shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. Kenshin stumbled a little, but found his footing beneath the haze of his fever. "Did Sojiro ask for you to bring something to my chamber?"

"Yes sir."

"What was it?"

"I'm not sure. It's still here though," she reached aroudn to the desk grabbing the small vial where it sat. "Why?"

"Help me to Dr. Gensai. I don't think that was a medication," Kenshin stated. "And I also wish to know the whereabouts of both Lord Sanosuke Sagara, and Lord Seijuuro XIII, if that wouldn't be too troublesome."

"I'll get extra hands sir."

"Where is Miss Kaoru?"

"She is in her quarters, as is Lady Tomoe. Is there something you wish from them?"

"Take me to Miss Kaoru's room if you would. And bring Gensai to her room. Say that it has to do with her womanly needs," Kenshin stated. He lost his breath for a moment to coughing. the maid held him tight to her person, and she could feel how warm he was. "Afterward, find the two I asked."

"Yes Sire."

The maid inched Kenshin towards Kaoru's room. Though it was only down the hall, it was a very long trek for the weary emperor who, on his better days, would know what a foolish venture this was. Still, she placed Kenshin in Kaoru's room. The girl was cross stitching when he came to take residence. Kaoru made sure to make him as comfortable as she could while the maid fetched the doctor and his associates.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin inquired of her as she covered him up. "Do not trust Sojiro for the life of you. I wish you not to get hurt."

"I-I won't."

"And Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes?" Kaoru leaned in where Kenshin's voice was getting shallow. The small distance that he covered was enough to put him to sleep again.

"You are a beautiful young woman, that you are."

"Thank you very much."

Kenshin nodded and turned his head to the side.

Minutes later, the doctor, followed by the maid and then the doctor's associates came storming into the guest chambers, taking the place over. Gensai uncovered Kenshin and laid him flat on the floor. He was lacking in the consciousness department, his head lolling to the side. His eyes opened every now and then to gaze at the doctor. And though he was having a hard time comprehending what was being said, he heard for sure:

"Both Hiko-sama and Sagara-sama have been sentenced to death within the week. They will be hung one after another."

"What...what charges?" Kenshin managed.

"Treason your Majesty."

Kenshin wanted to start yelling, and he wanted to demand that they be released. In his mind he asked for quill and parchment to write out the letters of pardon for the two, but he was so wrapped up in a fantasy realm full of haze and warmness that he wasn't sure he could even open his mouth or take a piss...let alone write an entire document for each of the lords....

A/N: there will be more...it will get much mroe interesting next chapter...swear. TIll Next time, KenSan out!


	14. Fight

A/N: This may really be the chapter that is rated M.....tho the rest isn't too happy either

**Fight**

Maybe it was the lack of light that was making him feel very nauseous. Maybe it was the impending doom that was making him feel that way. Whatever it was, there was something that was making Sanosuke Sagara a very uncomfortable man.

He'd been pinned up for the past three days after his trial reluctantly staring at a wall, hoping that he could magically break it if he stared at it long enough. He soon found himself sleeping until the guards gave him the few scrapes of bread and glass of water they were forced to give him. He took whatever he could.

The times that he was awake he spoke to the wary Hiko whose conversations had an undertone of calamity to them. It wasn't that Hiko wasn't being optimistic in any of the statements that he made, but the problem was he didn't realize that no one wanted to listen to him blather on about how the public hangings of both him and Sanosuke would most likely bring a certain fear within the citizens and cause them to revolt against the council. Sanosuke bit his tongue hard. Maybe he was thinking pessimistically, but whenever Hiko spoke of revolt, he felt his skin grow cold and his heart race. He had images of slaughter within the council, and most grimly, Kenshin. He had to swallow his own puke when the thought crossed his mind.

Footsteps clattered into the place. Sanosuke's head drew up tiredly. His sight wobbled a little, but he managed to focus on the small shadow. "Is he still alive?" the calm voice muttered.

"In there," Takuwa pointed toward Sanosuke's cell. "But, if I may ask, what brings you here Seta-sama?"

"I have my reasons," Sojiro replied darkly. "Open the cell."

"I'm afraid that..."

Sojiro turned toward Takuwa and smiled wider. "Will you open the cell please?" he asked as sweetly as he could. At the same time, the sweetness dripping from his tone seemed almost acidic. Takuwa physically shivered and walked over to the cell, seeming more than happy to let Sojiro near Sanosuke. The lord shifted around uncomfortably and tried not to look at the boy. He wasn't dressed nice, in fact, he was almost under dressed. His hands toyed with the loose belt holding up his over sized slacks.

"Why, hello Sagara-sama. How are you today?" he knelt down next to Sanosuke, motioning for Takuwa to shut the door. He complied.

I didn't answer him; not that he expected me to anyway. He crawled closer to me, like a cat being careful about the prey that it was about to peck at. I closed my eyes and waited for the blows to come down. I knew that Sojiro was strong despite his small stature. All of the nobles knew it. That was why he always got his way.

"You look tense," he said to Sanosuke. His head was forced up by that odd statement. The small boy, on his hands and knees, came up to the noble with the most tender face he was able to muster. So tender, at first Sanosuke was really tricked into thinking that Sojiro was being sincere. The boy's hands slipped under the thin potato sack shirt they had given him to wear in the drafty cell. Sanosuke's stomach learched.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not that he really needed to be told at all. His head started creeping up the wall; at least as far as his neck would let him. Sojiro's lips touched the exposed skin on his craned neck and breast. "Stop it."

Sojiro's hand gripped a handful of Sanosuke's hair and forced the man to look at him. "This is what you like isn't it?" he asked calmly. A look of fear streaked across Sanosuke's face. "I'm just giving you a last bit of pleasure before you die."

"Get offa me!"

Sojiro's face was before his, breath hot on Sanosuke's cheek. "You're not in the position to making orders," Sojiro moved Sanosuke's head to the side, placing his mouth on the lord's earlobe. "Just relax," Sojiro straddled Sanosuke, his arms moving tight around the lord's neck. Though Sojiro was playing coy and pretending this was pleasure, the truth was he was still inflicted pain on the man. Sanosuke could feel a bit of blood dripping from his earlobe after a swift bite. The boy licked his lips.

"Get...offa...me!" Sanosuke had enough adrenaline running through his body to catapult Sojiro off of him. The smiling boy's smile faded for a moment, his eyes twitching. Before Sanosuke could blink a hand smacked hard against his face. He was thrust forward, his wrists being badly cut on the shackles.

"Self absorbed fucker!" Sojiro hissed, taking handfuls of Sanosuke's shirt. "You really think you're somebody, don't you? You think that you can do whatever that hell you want because of who the fuck you are don't you? I was trying to be nice to you," Sojiro gripped around Sanosuke's neck, his fingers pressing hard enough into the flesh to make it bleed. "But you just have to make everything so damn difficult."

Sanosuke felt his head bounce off the wall. A pair of teeth bit hard into the flesh on his shoulder while hands worked on ripping the shirt open. Nails brushed his skin, delicately dancing down between his legs. "I'm through being polite goddammit! I'm through with people like you taking him from me!" Sanosuke's head hit the wall again. His vision was starting to blot, but he was conscious enough to feel Sojiro penetrating him. "Come on I know you can do better than that!" he screeched. "Come on! Make me understand why he likes you."

Sanosuke was biting back tears. The harder he fought against Sojiro, the more pain it brought him. But what was he suppose to do? Sit there and give into this man? He was not submissive, not in the least. Sojiro was making him feel that way though. Each movement radiated through his body. Each knuckled against his cheek, each bite on his shoulder or hand. He tried pulling his legs in, but it only made things worse. He began to sweat. He didn't know how to respond to Sojiro.

Blood stained lips touched his, asking for him to savor each coppery drop. There was a point in all the madness that Sanosuke soon realized he finally had to give into Sojiro, or else it was cause him more suffering. Certain thoughts, like the impending doom that was to come soon, and the recollections of Hiko's words, stained with the undertones of calamity, entered his head and lingered there like lost children. It wasn't as though these thoughts intended to rape him, just as Sojiro felt like he should, but it seemed that they were there merely to toy with his subconscious, and to create a weakness in the once proud lord's son.

Sanosuke soon slithered into a coma of nightmares. Sojiro lingered for what he could deduce was hours, depleting him of all bodily fluids before he stopped. After that, the boy's hands rained down on him mercilessly, blood dripping from his nose and into his lips, the same blood that Sojiro had forced him to choke on before.

"How do you feel now, Sagara-sama?" the boy asked, mocking the once tall figure. He wanted to tell Sojiro that he was fine, and that this didn't break him in the least. The truth was, he felt small, shattered. He felt as though there were pieces of his body strewn across the cell floor, other parts gripping in Sojiro's hands, bleeding for release so they might return to the master figure and make him whole again. But Sojiro kept hold of these things; his dignity and pride, and smiled at him as he crushed them in his hands.

"How do you feel Sagara-sama?"

The words haunted him, but he didn't say anything. If he didn't tell Sojiro either way, then there was no way that the adviser could feel proud of his achievement. Sojiro saw the weakness in the nineteen year old. He knew he had broken Sanosuke. He felt a little dirty, but he'd gotten his point across. He had to admit that Sanosuke was warm and pleasurable, even with him writhing away and fighting Sojiro at every turn. It gave the adviser better insight into the emperor's lust for this man.

"I'll leave you in your peace," Sojiro said at last, commanding that Takuwa open the door. He slid out and walked on past as though nothing had ever happened. Once Sojiro was gone, Sanosuke's head fell down onto his chest, tears heaving from his eyes and washing away the blood that lingered on his face. He did not sob out loud, there was no need to draw attention to himself. The guards were, after all, in a heated discussion.

He wished that Hiko would say something that could make him feel better. There was a terrible silence.

* * *

Time was an unknown thing to the emperor for the days following his escape from the pseudo-reality that Sojiro was trying to create for him in his time of illness. Gensai regularly fed him the things that would mellow out the sickness. He suffered less coughing, and his fever waned from it's previous heat. He had enough strength to sit up and have a conversation with Kaoru, who was his main caretaker. All the while he thought about Sanosuke and Hiko, but as soon as the thoughts entered his head they were drawn away by some outside force.

The third night of peace, a night in which Sojiro had been barred from the emperor for quarantine purposes, he begged for Kaoru to give him a quill and parchment paper so that he might write out the letters of pardon. It was at that time that Sojiro pushed his way through the Imperial guard. He insisted that it was a dire emergency and that he must deal with it at once. Though Kenshin was reluctant to address his once trusted adviser, he let him through making sure the guard was on his tail the enter time. Sojiro knelt next to Kenshin cupping his hands around the emperor's ear.

"I fear that your father is beginning to lose his sanity," he said.

"I would imagine no less," Kenshin mumbled. "I want to know the exact charges."

"Treason, as I'm sure you were told."

"Treason how?"

"Well," Sojiro started moving his hands. "He was defiling the government. He called it corrupt and basically called for upheaval which is a direct attack on you Your Majesty," Sojiro stated. "I mean you no disrespect, and I do not wish to inflict any more pain than is necessary, but I want to ask that maybe we could put him out of his misery sooner, so that he might be able to atone for his cri-"

"Absolutely not," the red head roared. Kaoru grabbed his sleeve where he started leaning in one direction. "Touch one hair on him before the set date and you will be going to the gallows in his place."

Sojiro bit back a smile. "Of course sire. I'm so sorry to disturb your rest. It will not happen again, I swear."

As Sojiro got up to leave, Kenshin asked for him to stay. The boy turned and looked at Kenshin inquisitively. "Why do it?" Kenshin asked.

"Do what Your Majesty?"

"Why keep me incapacitated?"

Sojiro lolled his head a little. There were many ears listening in. "Your Majesty, I hold great concern for your condition. That remedy may not have been the right medication, but it kept you motionless, which helped you all the better."

Kenshin sneered a little, but let it fall away. He didn't want to fight Sojiro. "Your concern is somewhat askew," Kenshin quietly replied. "You are dismissed," he continued with a sigh, his hands waving Sojiro from the room. the adviser bowed and walked out, guards keeping sharp eyes on him.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. She noticed how he had his head bowed and his eyes narrowed. He was thinking heavily; thinking thoughts that weighed on his mind more than he could bear. After a while, he rose from his place grabbing something to hold onto. He was still dizzy from the fever, but at this point it was something he could deal with. "Kenshin? What are you doing?"

"I need shoes," he said to himself. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Yes?"

"I...I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"To the cells," he said. He debated whether or not he should take Kaoru, but then he thought about how bad it was down there. No matter how many times they cleaned, there seemed to be no end to the disgusting wreckage that they called a dungeon. He didn't want to expose Kaoru to any sort of torture that might be going on in the belly of the palace.

After gathering a blanket and shoes, Kenshin asked a few guards to follow at his rear, hoping they would catch him should he start to fall.

Halfway there he began coughing. He could taste the blood inside his mouth, but swallowed it back. These actions were not helping his condition, and he knew that he would regret this later. Still, he trekked on, down many stairs with the guard in tow. At the landing before the last set of stairs in the dungeon, Kenshin shivered. There was a moaning coming from one of the cells.

"Your Majesty!" Goto addressed, falling to his knees. "It's an honor to be in your precense."

Kenshin lowered his head, the blanket covering the lower half of his mouth. His eyes traveled to the cells, wishing he could see through walls and not have to walk down any further. He could feel the torment in the room. "Which cell?" he asked.

"Sire?"

"Where are Sagara Sanosuke and Seijuuro Hiko?"

Goto glanced back at the row of ten cells and bowed his head. "I shall escort you Your Majesty."

Kenshin followed the man reluctantly, feeling the pain as he drew closer to the cells. When he reached Sanosuke's, it was almost too much for him to bare. He sank to his knees, the guards reacting, trying to pull him up. The emperor pushed them away and reached his hand through the bars. Sanosuke looked at him for some form of guidance, but seemed unsure of what he was looking at, as if Kenshin where merely a mirage. Kenshin shook his head fiercely. This wasn't Sanosuke. His face was battered like that, and there wasn't blood dried between his legs. Tears welled at Kenshin's eyes. He began wishing he could pull Sanosuke out at his own will and save him, but he couldn't. He would have to pardon him, and even that would take its time. Though Kenshin knew that while the pardon was under debate that Sanosuke could not be executed, it was still up to the council to decide whether or not the verdict would be overturned.

"K-Ken..."the voice was weak, hollow. It was devoid of anything that seemed to resemble humanity. He could see it. He read Sanosuke like a book, not that the man hid anything from him. "K-Ken...I'm...I..." Sanosuke had water flowing from his eyes again. "S-s-s-sorry."

"Hush," Kenshin looked back to Goto, watching everything like a hawk. "Open the door."

"Yes sir."

Kenshin backed away for a few moments. As soon as the door opened he rushed in, kneeling at Sanosuke's side. Despite the young lord's want to be with Kenshin, to tell him all that had happened and beg for his forgiveness, he found himself cringing away from the touch, as though Kenshin's skin were made of poison. Kenshin knew that this hurt Sanosuke, so he refrained from touching him. He stared at the young lord, his face bloodied and swollen.

"Sorry." Sanosuke said again.

"No, don't be."

They sat there in silence, conflicted with their feelings. Kenshin wanted to tell Sanosuke that everything was going to be okay and that the emperor would save him. He wanted to tell him that he would punish whoever had hurt him; he'd make sure they would suffer harshly. But he didn't. At the same time, Sanosuke wanted to tell Kenshin what Sojiro had done. He wanted Kenshin to know how much he still cared for the emperor and that nothing between them would change. But he couldn't. It hurt too much. He felt dirty. Filth covered him from head to toe. Hands grabbed at him, pounded at him demanding that he keep quiet. So he did. And the silence lingered like a ghost.

A/N:...well....creepy...dark....I hope you liked....till next time, KenSan out!

* * *


	15. Quiet Nights

A/N: Ok...been in writer's block but I know have an idea....

**Quiet Nights**

Kenshin had resolved, once he saw Sanosuke sitting helplessly in the cell, beaten and degraded, that he would have to do things his way to get things done around the palace. The first of which was make a set up that was suitable for everyone in the prison cells. Shortly after he'd gotten down in the dungeons he ordered for Goto and Takuwa to place Hiko in the cell that was opposite Sanosuke's, so he could keep an eye on both men. He had a seat placed between them where he would settle with a small desk in front of him. His task would be daunting to complete.

The task of writing out the pardons for treason would not be easily done. Not only did each have to be written in accordance to each man's actions, but also with suitable reason and logic why they are not still at risk of hurting the country, monarchy or council, which they somehow threatened in the first place. And to top it off, anything that Kenshin might write wrong would be under terrible scrutiny from the council.

On his first night he worked late, his pen scraping against the parchment paper roughly. Servants scurried in and out of the dungeon fearing the darkness and the constant dripping sound where the snow was beginning to melt outside. All the while Hiko was trying to tell Kenshin that what he was doing was hopeless and unneeded, at least on the former emperor's part. He was trying to tell Kenshin that this was a form of suicide, and that he was doing it to show the council that it would cause revolt and shake the system. Kenshin had to agree, his surrogate father had a knack for creating tough medicine for people to swallow, but there was no way he was letting anyone get away with killing innocent people.

"Ken-?"Sanosuke's voice was still very shallow, riddled with some sort of guilt and depression. "I-I'm sorry," was all that he would utter. Kenshin;s head hung lower each time he said that.

"Who was it?" the monarch finally had the courage to ask. He asked it to the air because anyone in the dungeon was able to tell him. Goto and Takuwa, despite their deep admiration for the benevolent ruler were very reluctant to utter anything more than words of praise. Hiko turned his head to the side and closed his eyes feigning sleep, and the other prisoner's, many of whom Kenshin didn't even know were there originally, babbled to feign mental frailty.

"Your Majesty," Goto said after a while, "maybe you should go rest. The sun has been down for a while, and your cough is..."

"No."

Putting his mouth to his sleeve, Kenshin coughed terribly, smearing the crimson liquid on the satin sleeve. He shivered. His last dose of medication had began wearing off quickly. "Could someone get Dr. Gensai?" Kenshin asked quietly. Takuwa started up the stairs immediately, Kenshin's eyes following him.

"You're being stupid," Hiko sighed. "This is all very pointless."

"So you've said."

"Well, why don't you listen to me?" the shackles in Hiko's cell rattled. "You never did anyways."

"You're very cynical when sober aren't you?" Kenshin spat hatefully. He'd been getting tired of listening to Hiko's dark notions about the world. Hiko shrugged.

"I'm just telling it like it is."

"He's right..."someone rasped. Kenshin glanced over to Sanosuke who for the first time in hours uttered something other than 'I'm sorry'. Kenshin rose from the chair, his legs nearly collapsing from falling asleep long ago. He took steps forward, pressing his face between the metal bars.

"Sano?"

"Hopeless...it's all rather...hopeless. I'm-I'm stupid and..."

"I'm the stupid one," Kenshin glanced back at Hiko beginning to hate that he was saying anything at all because he didn't seem to be able to say anything tha was thoroughly positive in its own right. Looking back to Sanosuke, he settled on his knees. "I'm the stupid one..."

"But...I shouldn't have even...I'm sorry."

"Sano please. Quit apologizing. There's nothing you could have done to change what happened. Someone," Kenshin lowered his head. He didn't even know why he was wondering who it was because there coudl have been only one that would do something that low and sickening. "Someone took advantage of you. I'm sorry. I should have been protecting you. I should have thought..."Tears began falling down Kenshin's cheeks. the longer he thought, the more he realized how naive he was in thinking that someone else other than Sojiro could have been the one to try and break Sanosuke. He was feeling sicker than before his stomach feeling like a maelstrom below his skin.

"Your Excellency?" Dr. Gensai was on one knee. "What's the matter?"

"Would it be time for me to take more of the medicine?"

"I-"Gensai turned to look at Sanosuke illuminated harshly in the lamplight. Appalled, but not overly disturbed by the way the light made his figure look gaunt and tired, along with the hail of bruises that covered the once shining tan skin, Gensai gave Kenshin that medication then turned to the cell. Kenshin demanded that the door be open once more, so that Gensai could treat Sanosuke's wounds appropriately.

Kenshin sat to the side, his eyes spilling tears of regret and shame. All the while he tried to block out Sanosuke's cries as Gensai touched him. The doctor knew well what was wrong with the young man without looking. "He's going to have to remain laying down," Gensai advised.

"How bad?" Kenshin muttered, half asleep.

"He'll survive I suppose," the doctor reported. "He has a few small fractures in his ribs, and his left wrist had been dislocated."

Kenshin nodded, resting his head against the parchment paper. "You need rest as well Your Majesty. You can not stay unrested in your condition."

"I'll be fine," Kenshin muttered, but could feel his eyelids closing themselves without his permission. Before he knew it, inked stained his cheeks and hair, and soft snores carried throughout the dungeons making harmony with the rhythmic dripping coming from the window.

* * *

Upstairs Sojiro stood with Takuwa in front of him, a knife biting at his neck. "You will enter the dungeons as normal. You will make rounds as normal. You will be normal. You will not say anything out of line to His Majesty, you will not say anything that would make you seem any different. And when he finishes his writings, I will ask you to report to me and to tell me that he has submitted them to the council for inquiry."

"Y-yes, Seta-sama."

"And, just out of curiosity, what is Sagara-sama doing?"

Sojiro's breath was hot against the guardsman's ear. "He-he is broken sir. He, he hasn't move or...or said much."

"Good."

Sojiro released Takuwa, lowering the knife to his side. He clutched the hilt hard, looking over his shoulder to the sound of footsteps. The old doctor was leaving the dungeon, his bag in hand and blood smeared on his hands. Sojiro sheathed his knife and proceeded away from the dungeon. In a moment of after thought, he looked over his shoulder and said to Takuwa:

"Don't forget what you must do," he said, tossing a small bottle to the man. He barely caught it, the bottle sliding around in his meaty hands. "It is vital."

"Y-yes sir."

Sojiro walked away with a skip in his step.

* * *

The second night Kenshin was visited by a number of noble persons. The first was Sanosuke's father who had been summoned by Kenshin's call. The lord of the fourth province squatted down next to his son in the cell, his hands hovering over Sanosuke's face. Sanosuke's darkened chocolate eyes followed the hand, wondering if it would clamp down on him and try to suck the life from him. The fingers brushed against the day old bruises earning a twitch from the injured youth. After his father took his hand away, Sanosuke turned his head to Kenshin.

"Special..."he muttered like a child. "You're...special."

Kenshin threw away another sheet of parchment paper. He had successfully gotten through writing his father's pardon, but Sanosuke's was more challenging. While Hiko had indirectly threatened the government and therefore, was not entirely a threat himself, it was easy to dismiss his crimes, but Sanosuke's crimes were that of life taking. The threat that a sovereign would be dislodged.

"Ken!" Sanosuke's hand reached out childishly. Sozo, with a look of tiredness slipping over his face, rose from the spot in the cell and floated out knwo that his son was disinterested in any visitors. Somehow it didn't surprise Kenshin. Sanosuke's actions were not entirely cold. He was trying to reach out for someone that he thought might help him. the person that he knew wouldn't hurt him, no matter what he did or said. It was just as Kenshin confided in the young man. Kenshin's heart gave a chilling beat, as though he had dislodged ice. He coughed a little.

"Kenshin," he rasped again. "Please..."

The sovereign's eyes fluttered about the room before rising and walking into the cell, left hinged open for the sake of people coming and going. As soon as Sozo left, Enishi arrived to look at Hiko with a bit of remorse. He also offered a few words from Tomoe who was demanding that Kenshin come out of the dungeon and see her and Kaoru, who both shared worry for the monarch's health. What Enishi got a glimpse of was Kenshin laying Sanosuke's head in his lap and stroking the limp tresses until Sanosuke seemed calmer. There was a permanent shake reverberating through the boy's body.

"Your Majesty," Enishi bowed. "Would you like me to tell Tomoe to stop persisting?"

"Tell her I'll be around as soon as I finish down here. And tell both her and Kaoru, should they want to venture down here, that there are things down her that a woman should not be permitted to see." Enishi slithered into the cell, keeping his distance from Sanosuke.

"I will Sire," Enishi drank in the form. "How is he?"

"Weak," Kenshin felt Sanosuke grip his hand. "I thank you for your concern."

Enishi knelt next to Sanosuke. "You'll get better," Enishi said, a smile slithering across his face. "Be thankful that kin wasn't the one to take your soul," he muttered, putting his hand over Sanosuke's trying to be comforting. To Kenshin's amazement, Sanosuke didn't react strongly, only shuddered a little. He watched Enishi saunter off.

Last to come was Aoshi, giving both his respect and his condolences to the pair. Kenshin was expecting chagrin in Aoshi for doing such a thing. He hadn't known that Aoshi open to, or even knew about, Kenshin's secret. There were only few that he shared the truth with, which was usually limited to his partners. Curtly Aoshi explained that there were not many things that one of Kenshin's status could hide from his kind, the men of the shadows, the ninja. Kenshin saw a little glimmer in Aoshi's eyes though. Behind the icy blue there was a secret. Kenshin nodded his head.

"Thank you for your consideration," Kenshin replied. "I'll--I'll be back soon," he said, coughing harshly. "I promise."

Aoshi left, ascending the stairs angelically. He was confronted by Sojiro who held out his arms. "How is he doing?" Sojiro asked. Aoshi brushed the man off, running his fingers through his hair as he did. Sojiro realized that Aoshi had a lot of discomfort when it came to revealing the truth about himself, especially with a lover. Aoshi wouldn't even give Sojiro a passing glance, but offered these words:

"You shall not harm His Majesty," he said, "not in the way that you have harmed Sagara."

"Oh," Sojiro chuckled. "You knew?"

"You are a disgusting man," Aoshi hissed. "Your little marks were all over him."

Sojiro folded his hands behind his back. "My, my, you do know everything don't you Aoshi-sama?" Sojiro was skipping as he followed Aoshi through the palace corridors. "I suppose you know..."

"It's a horrible plan."

"A horrible plan you will part take in I presume?" Sojiro cocked his head back a little. They stopped in the middle of the hallway. It wasn't often that Aoshi lost his cool. In fact, there weren't even enough times that he could count on both hands. Sojiro was an irritating little boy though, and he was persistent at that. Sojiro's cool demeanor about things surpassed that of Aoshi's. Sojiro was like an observer. No matter how involved he was, he seemed to be on the sidelines watching it like a Shakespearean play. The little smile that was on his face was amazing.

"I have no choice," Aoshi muttered, walking on.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Sojiro asked after several stiff moments of silence.

"What?"

"How blackmail works."

Aoshi bowed his head. He wasn't this weak; how was he giving into Sojiro so easily? Was it the tender nights of passion that they shared, even with the palace guard lurking about? Was it the moments when, during the middle of ceremonies at Mass that they were able to seem very fond of one another? They're hands touching gently and their fingers playing on each others knuckles. Was that it? Was that what was making Aoshi's heart, which usually pointed in the direction that it wanted almost immediately, come to a loss of what he wanted to do? On whose side he should take. He was faithful to the empire.

"Aa." he answered curtly, and walked away.

Sojiro didn't persist. If he riled Aoshi up any further there would be no night ahead of him. A smile turned into an awful smirk, but no one could tell. Sojiro was just as disconcerned as ever.

A/N: Few more plot twists in there. Wonder what the plot is? Place your bets on what's gonna happen. Till next time, KenSan out!


	16. The Priest's Word

* * *

A/N: I can't wait for more of this...this will be really interesting I think, where this goes....

**The Priest's Word**

Shougo Amakusa never expected there to be anything unusual happening on Sabbath day. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing wrong in the first place. He's heard of the happenings with the emperor, and the notice of the public hangings were loud and clear. He sighed at them, hung his head, and moved on. He had much reason to concern about his parishioners being taken from him long before their time had come, but he was there to spread God's benevolent word, not to sputter atrocities about the monarchy that he faithfully served under.

So it was Sabbath day and he walked in the inches of slush that the sun had begun slowing melting away. It wetted the tails of his robes and sent a shiver up his back, but he was sure that there was something else afoot at that feeling. He entered the church early that morning, long before the parishioners that arrived. He stepped up to the altar and arranged his things, his eyes travelling to the pew with the knife mark carved into it. The seat had never been empty before and he didn't expect it to be this time either. He closed his eyes and mumbled to himself before bringing his head back up.

"Brother?" a voice called out from the back. Shougo turned to the auburn haired woman.

"Magdaria."

"Brother, there is someone here who wishes to speak to you," she said curtly. "He says it's very important."

"Tell him I'm busy."

Magdaria cleared her throat. "I would brother, but he's persistent."

Shougo sighed and stepped from the altar, following his sister to a back room. There stood the same presence that sent a chill down his spine. The presence with the cheeky grin and tired eyes. He kept his back straight as he asked:

"What can I do for you my son?"

* * *

Kenshin had been spending the last few hours assuring Sanosuke that while the emperor was out, Sanosuke would be safe under the wall's eyes. Sanosuke was reluctant to let go of Kenshin's clothes, dirty and sagging from the time spent in the dungeon. Kenshin had hardly budged for light or food when during his marathon of trying to write out Sanosuke's pardon. It was strange for Sanosuke to watch him go.

The emperor hadn't neccessarily gotten better, nor had he gotten worse as time went on. He still had his fits of coughing and was weaker than usual, but there was nothing that was holding him back from getting up and going on with his day. So that was what he did. He finished the pardon and folded it, ready to show.

Remembering their promise to Sojiro, Takuwa and Goto came up to the emperor when he proclaimed that he had finished the pardon and was ready to send it up. What they hadn't expected was for Kenshin to stand, holding the blanket around his shoulders, and begin walking toward the stairs after consoling Sanosuke that everything was going to be alright.

"Where are you going?" he heard Hiko's voice echo.

"It's Sabbath day," he murmured just loud enough for those around to hear. "I would be very two faced to be a son of God and not go to worship on Sabbath day," he said wearily. "I'll send down someone for prayer," and that was the last thing those in the dungeon heard before the outside light was smothered by the door.

Many of the servants were in awe to see their master walking along the corridors looking like a ghost. They proceeded to follow him, wondering what exactly he was up to. He didn't look regal, in fact he didn't even look lordly. His posture was curved, hermit like and his face was nearly ashen. He'd left his shoes downstairs, his feet nearly black from dirt.

Narrowly looking up Kenshin saw Kaoru dressed for the day, her eyes wide and her hand at her mouth. "Ken..."

"I'm alright."

"You're...are you finished?"

"I am," he nodded neatly. "I need to go get dressed."

"You look like you need to rest."

"I would," he said, "but I can't just yet," he brushed passed her on his way to his chambers.

Once there, with the servants all gathered at his quarters, he ordered for a bath to be made as he began to strip down. Kaoru and Tomoe lingered outside, talking to each other in worriedly. There was something about the ruler that didn't seem right. He seemed lost and alone through everything. They could hear his awkward sighs as he went through bathing. He spoke to himself quietly, fighting with his own inner demons, or so it seemed by the heated discussion. A loud crash silenced the women and brought their attention to the bedchamber.

"Your Majesty?" the called out. Several servants came out of the chamber distraught, giving way for Tomoe and Kaoru to enter. There the emperor stood, his body soaking wet with only a thin night gown to cover him. His stringy hair covered his face, but it was hard to hid such a horrific look. He was not angered nor distressed. It was almost as if he was lost, or his soul had been taken, and only the body remained. "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked taking hold of Tomoe's hand. He snapped out of his trance and looked over to Kaoru and Tomoe.

"I need to get dressed. Mass starts soon," he said to himself. A few of the servantgirls still lingering around stripped him of the wet garment and dried him off while others gathered clothes. He dismissed what they brought him, and they were confused. "White clothes, all white," he said, making sure to get it across. "Not a stitch of any other color," and he wasn't been mean, though it was strange to see him demanding.

"What bothers you?" Tomoe asked.

"We need to cleanse," he said. "There is an evil afoot that we need to cleanse."

"Evil..?" Kaoru mused aloud. "What do you mean?"

He didn't want to say much more knowing that if he incriminated Sojiro for his heinous deed then he would be no different. He sighed and closed his eyes as the women fitted him in the white garments they had brought. He couldn't incriminate Sojiro because he wasn't entirely sure. If he were an absolute ruler, which oftentimes he wished he were, he would be able to incriminate the man and have no qualms about it, but dealing with the council and all their laws was hard for even him to get passed. Screaming rape wasn't going to make things any better.

"Are you going?" he asked the ladies, his voice now more calm and collected.

"Of course," Kaoru stammered. "It begins shortly."

"Then we best be off," he tried to be cheery. He was always cheery on Sabbath day, so there was no reason this should be any different. He told the ladies that he would be out shortly. The servant girls followed Tomoe and Kaoru out of the room leaving Kenshin to his own devices. In the moments of silence he let his eyes slip across the room. He gathered the pardon in his hand and the piece of porcelain. They were stowed away in his pockets, and on his way out he gathered his Bible.

In the throne room the lords and ladies waited, as they always did, for their leader to come out from the bowels of the palace. They seemed to lighten up when they saw Tomoe and Kaoru behind him, chatting to one another quietly. Kenshin stayed very quiet, but with a smile on his face. He spoke with each of the lords and ladies as they walked from the palace over to the church. There was a strange presence around. The day seemed to be too bright to not hardness any sort of hatred. The sun was out, melting away the snow, without a cloud to hide it. The people were to upbeat; or maybe it was that he was too downtrodden.

Upon arriving to the church, many took their seat but Kenshin walked straight up to Shougo Amakusa where he waited quietly for all to gather. The priest acknowledge him.

"What can I do for you?"

"Is there any way that you could send Lady Magdaria out to the palace?" Shougo seemed confused.

"Whatever for?"

"There are some there who can not make Mass today but are in need of light," he stated, not wanting to name any names. "I was hoping that you would say yes. I've already instructed the guard to take her to them," Shougo pondered, but knew that there wa sno reason for him to say no. He told Magdaria, standing in the far corner of the the church, to take to the palace at once. She nodded and started out the back door. Once Shougo returned to his place at a the altar, all were seated and ready for him to begin. So he did.

* * *

It was the first time he had the urge to get up all week; the urge pulling at his heart. It had hit him sometime after Kenshin left. It stung into his chest, and into his mind. It surely hurt him to move around, Sojiro had gotten him good, and the stamina that was usually built up was dead from the sedentary way he'd been for the past week. It took all the strength he could muster to crawl toward the bars of his cell, sealed shut after Kenshin had departed, and look out the cracks to the dim walls. Takuwa walked by, a gleam in his eye, then continued on, spitting on the ground as he did. Sanosuke's eyes turned to Hiko, biting at his fingernails in boredom. Though he wasn't certain, being bleary eyed,but he thought he saw blood at the tips of Hiko's fingers.

"W-what's wrong?" Sanosuke stammered out weakly. He laid himself down on the ground, his fingers hooking in between the floor tiles. Hiko stirred.

"Hm?"

"W-what's amatter? Y-you nervous?"

He snorted. "Never," but his face fell a little. "I have no reason to be nervous or afraid."

"W-weakness?"

Hiko shook his head, wiping his hands off on his clothes. "We're all set to pass sometime. Why should be be afraid of it? We can go as proudly or as cowardly as we wish."

"D-death again..."Sanosuke scoffed. "O-of course."

Hiko smirked. "Buck up," Sanosuke brought his eyes up to look into Hiko's. "I have a cause I'm fighting for. It may not be what you are, but for me it's enough."

"Fighting for..."

"Call it martyrdom," Hiko mused aloud.

"What if...if it doesn't work?" Sanosuke asked, his eyes following Goto now pacing by them. Hiko pulled his legs out and crossed them at the ankle.

"It's too big a thing not to work," Hiko stated. "Whether it start small or big, it'll start something."

"So...so you throw life away? You're h-human."

Hiko sighed. "You're not listening to me."

"I am. You're not listening to me," Sanosuke had vigor in his heart. He loved to argue with people, usually whimsically, but any type of debate was worth his while, especially if he was going against Hiko. "You're giving your _life_. D-Don't you get that."

"Why are you so anxious to talk about life all of a sudden?" Hiko shot back quietly. "From the look in your eyes the past few days, you seem to have wanted to die. You couldn't wait for the execution could you?" Sanosuke wanted to rebut, but there was nothing for him to say. Hiko was right, not that Sanosuke had been trying to hide it in the first place. "But...then again, he's saving you."

"And you." Sanosuke murmured. He still wanted to curl up into a ball; he still wanted to just wither away and not have to deal with the rest of the world. "You and I are different anyways."

"I don't think so," Hiko had begun biting his fingernails once again, once he was sure they'd stopped bleeding. "I don't want to die. I don't have to die. But I need to, if that makes any sense," Hiko had begun to feel his logic fade him over the last few days, his stomach rumbling. "You feel like you have to die, which is what we both feel. You don't have to."

"He can't touch me again," Sanosuke argued, wondering why he was bringing up the relationship in the first place. Not that Hiko didn't already know. "It would, it just wouldn't be right."

"Who says Kenshin's right for you anyways?"

Sanosuke shuddered. "I just...know."

Hiko smiled warmly, but let it fade away. "I see."

"Lady Magdaria," Sanosuke heard Goto stammer. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Good morning," she bowed her head. Her eyes looked around, noticing Sanosuke first, the Hiko next. She was sure that Kenshin had summoned her for these two, but she was aware that there were others around. She sat down at the desk Kenshin had left behind and pulled out her Bible. "I suppose that I'll start," she said quietly. Hiko and Sanosuke listened intently to the words, but both wondered why they were being said to them. There was no reason for them to be read the words. It was too much kindness, they both thought with spite. There was no reason to preach to dead men. Dead physically,emotionally; faith had disappeared. It was hard to take faith in a system that was destroying innocent live that men such as themselves were supposed to protect.

Halfway through her sermon, the door to the dungeon opened once more. "Why, Seta-sama, why is it you are not in Mass?" Magdaria asked.

"I've been called here to escort a prisoner."

Magdaria thought a moment. "But, there are no hangings on Sabbath day," she said, sure that she was right. Sojiro smirked, his eyes traveling to Sanosuke's cell. The man kept his eyes away from Sojiro, tucked under his arm.

"I'm afraid that this has been requested by the council. With the swift failure of the pardon by the council, we must take Seijuuro Hiko into our custody."

Sanosuke's eyes shot up to Hiko, once again wiping his nails on his shirt. "I was wondering when the time would come."

Sojiro stepped over to the cell which Takuwa opened. Hiko stepped out and was grabbed by the elbow. "It is nine thirty two," said Sojiro as he walked Hiko away from Magdaria. "You have exactly two hours and twenty eight minutes until you pass," Sojiro said, as though he were about to grant him some final wish. "Prayer will be said, and you will be granted the chance to apologize to whomever you choose."

After those words floated away, the door closed. Magdaria looked over to Sanosuke, his eyes bleeding tears of sorrow. "Sagara-sama," Magdaria said kneeling down to the man. She reached her hand through the bars and touched his gently, trying not to disturb him too much. His eyes looked up to her. "It will be all right, I assure you."

"You can now stop death?" he asked spitefully. "That's a feat."

Magdaria backed up, grabbing her Bible as she did. "I'll...I'll continue," she said aloud, and began to read once more.

* * *

As the people slowly bled out of the church, Kenshin lingered behind, his eyes on Shougo who seemed to be gathering his breath. Once the last few strays left, Kenshin approached Shougo bowing his head. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with you, if that would be alright," said Kenshin calmly. "There are a few things that I'm concerned about that only you could help me with."

"You wish to go to confession?"

"Not so much," Kenshin replied. Shougo nodded and began to lead Kenshin back into the church's bowels. "I'm concerned about what's around me more," he said, looking up to Shougo. "You see, it seems anymore there is a devil on my back."

"How so?"

"It's like spite, but it feels heavier than that," Kenshin explained.

"The devil does not possess you does it?" Shougo asked in worry. "No, it couldn't. You've heard the Lord's word without issue."

"I suppose it has to do with recent events," Kenshin explained, insinuating the news of the hangings. Shougo merely nodded, wanting to draw the thoughts from his mind. "It's hard to see those kinds of people as heretics."

"They are not," said Shougo. "Though I firmly believe that everyone should be touch by God's blessing, it is their choice whether or not they want to live with religion in their lives," he explained. "Tolerance is what builds a nation, is it not?"

"Of course," Kenshin nodded, knowing very well that without tolerance of all kinds there would be no real peace, on a facade to mask the riots around the country.

Shougo had led Kenshin into a parlor of sorts and offered him a seat at the table. "Would you like tea?"

"Please."

"Have you been well up until recently?" Shougo asked.

"Yes."

"Then maybe there is someone about with the prescence of the devil," Shougo responded. "Someone in your court?"

"That's..."he didn't want to say it was possible, but he was well aware of the kind of person that Sojiro was anymore. It pained him to believe that the boy he grew up with, who was once his page and now his top adviser, would stoop so low to shove Sanosuke out of the way, breaking any sort of human code there was. "...possible," he finally said. "I don't know..."

That was when he felt something pressed against the back of his head, a small circular piece of metal. "You are in arms with this one," said Kenshin. "I find it hard to believe you would act on your own father."

There was a shudder in the barrell, but Kenshin knew well that Shougo was prepared to do whatever he was asked. "You wish to take my life from me, then go ahead. At least it will be by the hands of one who has not meant to take my life."

"I don't wish too," Shougo responded in defense. "But this is for the best interest of..."

"Oh who?"

"Of the people," he spat. "You are the government. My parishioners grow scarcer every day and until now I've turned a blind eye to it. No more," he muttered, tears stinging his face. "No more."

Kenshin stood, the gun following him as he did. He let his arms spread out, and he tilted his head back just a bit, his eyes remaining closed. The tea kettle began to whistle, but not even it was enough to drown out the horns blowing the distance. Shougo, shocked by both things, put down the gun and ran to the window to inspect the ruckus, all the while Kenshin went to the tea pot calmly and moved it to stop the whistling. "Father, you will not be condemned so longa s you do nothing wrong. You risk your life in matters like these," he said. The gun that was in Shougo's hand was not one that he could get on his own. With the royal seal burnt into the handle, he was well aware of Sojiro's attempts.

"Majesty," he said, as if ready to beg for mercy. His tone changed though. "Come, look," he motioned for Kenshin to come to the window. "Is that..."

"No," Kenshin lowered his eyes. "I must leave you father. I would assume you would throw that thing away before you are incriminated for something," Kenshin left the seen with Shougo in dismay. But he understood why. The eyes of the capital were all on Seijuuro Hiko taking slow steps to the gallows.

* * *

A/N: well...till next time, will Hiko live or not?...and what of Sanosuke? Ken-San out!


	17. When the Time is Right

A/N: Wow...i've been working on other stuff so much...i hope someone reviews...heehee...anyways...here we go!

**When the Time is Right**

He couldn't keep up with the death precession. He couldn't run without his legs wanting to give out on him, or his lungs starting to get stiff. He stumbled in the snow after so long, staring up to the people who were walking by without a word, following the former emperor, chanting how he was a heretic and his death was needed.

Kenshin pulled himself to his feet and wiped as much of the snow from his clothes before he continued to follow them down the streets.

Hiko was already at the gallows, his hands tied neatly behind his back. He didn't fight the restraints or the people that were around him. He walked up onto the wooden platform with a stern face, and he didn't close his eyes as they placed the rope around his neck. "I find it funny," he muttered to himself, looking out of the corner of his eye toward Sojiro. The noose was tightened, his breath hitched the slightest bit where the rope bit against his Adam's apple. "You degrade me with this."

"Whatever do you mean?" the adviser asked.

"One of my status dying in a peasant's fashion. It's pretty crude," he closed his eyes a chuckled the slightest bit. "Nothing I can really do about it now though."

"You are dying as you deserve," Sojiro stated. The boy had his hands folded behind his back and a grin stretched across his face. "You are royalty no longer. You gave up the right in abdication. You may be of noble blood but you are no longer a son of God."

Hiko hung his head the slightest bit, still laughing to himself, knowing that it was just the slightest bit irritating to the adviser. "I will be in God's hands soon enough, and I'll look down and watch all the chaos that you've brought on this kingdom. And I'll laugh at you when you find out you are not the one in power, that your "tool" is not so easily persuaded as you think it is."

"What are you babbling about you crazy old man?' Sojiro nearly barked. He looked down at the gathering of people ready to see Hiko be hanged. The former sovereign was amused by their turn of cheek; how they were beginning to be so against the fact that many of their friends and family were being killed when they were so innocent, yet they cheered at his death, chanting together 'kill the heretic!'. "You have a few moments before you are set to die," Sojiro announced, after calming the crowd, "if you want you can apologize for you sins."

Hiko sighed and nodded once more. "You call me a heretic," he began calmly, looking over all the people that were standing and watching, their numbers increasing. He caught sight of one white clad person standing, watching on in fear. "You call me a heretic for telling you all what you wanted to hear. You call me a heretic because I didn't have the cowardice to turn a blind eye to those that were in need when the time called me to. I'm just stupid aren't I? Stupid for believing that the men that I use to sit and talk and laugh with wouldn't turn against me in the end. Stupid for believing that maybe people could be a little smarter than they are.

"I have no one to apologize to but myself for being the one that didn't turn a blind eye to those in need," he laughed to himself one more, and probably for the last time, "and you call me the heretic."

He was silenced now, Sojiro turning to the people to see their reaction. They were quiet too, at first. But soon one person's jeer became thousands, crying at him and cursing his name. Hiko straightened his back, eyes on the one person in the crowd who stood like a column just watching. There was a moment when he felt a certain calmness flow through his body, like all tension was relieved despite the doomed situation. He could feel the floor beneath him give way, a sudden rush going through him. He did his best to let a smile crawl on his face.

Kenshin fell to his knees in the snow, his hands gripping at the cold clumps. He dared to look up at the lame body seizing, trying to get free from the restraints, the feet kicking and a soft gurgling coming. Maybe he just believed that this would be quick and easy and Hiko would just pass calmly, but that was only a dream. People watched on for maybe a quarter of an hour, the executioner checking the former emperor's pulse every so often, looking to the crowd with a sneer when he had found there was was still something. Eventually, through everything, there was a silence. The body no longer moved, just hung as a certain reminder to all those around that this could be their fate.

Kenshin's forehead touched the ground, his hands forward where he took a deep bow. All those around him stared down, wondering who it was to worship a man that was just killed. The red locks that spilled over his shoulders gave a clear indication, especially when he pulled up his face, reddened from the cold nipping at his cheeks. They were waiting for him to say something, but there was only silence as he turned his face from the body, his hands fisted at his sides, his head bowed. He chanted a prayer under his breath as he started on the road toward the palace. The mob behind him only wondered what they should do.

There were so many things that the sovereign wanted to say, but couldn't. He could have been wasting his breath if he tried to persuade the mob otherwise. If anything, it would have gotten him killed. Kenshin knew better than to go up against those kind of people.

As he reached the palace it dawned on him that there was only one person that could so easily persuade the council to allow a death on Sabbath day. He hung his head and covered his face in shame not to think of it sooner. He choked back on the tears and lifted his head, looking to the council's building somewhat caddy corner from the palace.

"Captain!" Kenshin yelled out, Saito walking the groups, a group of guards ordered behind him. The captain of the guard barely turned his head, but looked on at the sovereign with a smirk. "Come," Kenshin motioned. Saito had his troops stay still in the snow, facing forward. He came up to the sovereign, bowing at the head.

"Yes?"

"Bar the councilmen from leaving their post. Should any of them have left I want you to take them from their homes. If they ask why, tell them the truth."

"Under your order?"

Kenshin paused a moment. "Tell them that He is angered with their actions. That should get them crawling back."

Saito watched the sovereign as he took off to the palace, a group of maids coming up to him, handing him a blanket. Saito walked back to the troops, giving them the same orders that Kenshin had bestowed him with. He followed shortly behind, wondering to himself what it was the emperor could have been plotting.

* * *

Down in the dungeon, Sanosuke shivered, his eyes closed. He wasn't cold from the outside. The dungeon, despite being dark and dank was well heated where Goto and Takuwa kept a fire burning in the furnace at all times. He was cold knowing that something bad had just happened and that he had no way of stopping it. A little bit of snot came from his nose, his tears hiding in their ducts. He really didn't know Hiko all that well, but there was a bit of sickness in his stomach.

"Hey! Asswipe!" Goto yelled out, knowing that without the emperor down in the dungeon that they could say whatever they wanted. "How's your ass?"

"Shut up!"

"Boy that kid got you good."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Bet you feel warm," Goto knelt down next to the cell, looking Sanosuke in the eye. "You're just a little baby, crying like that."

Sanosuke propped himself up, being steady on his injured wrist, and then suddenly grabbed Goto's uniform, pulling him until his forehead banged against the bars and his cheeks were flattened. "Shut the fuck up...asswipe." He shoved Goto away, laying back down on the cold floor. Someone a few cells away let out a low laugh. Goto was frozen in place, staring at Sanosuke with bugged eyes.

"You better keep your mouth shut!" Goto said. "Or it'll be the whip again."

Sanosuke furrowed his brows, watching as Goto slowly backed away, Takuwa walking up on the cell. Takuwa grabbed Goto's collar, dragging him away from the cell before he squatted down and looked at Sanosuke. "What are you up to idiot?"

Sanosuke cocked back, spitting at Takuwa. When the projectile hit Takuwa, the guard reached out and grabbed the lord's shirt, pulling at it until Sanosuke was in the same position as Goto before. Sanosuke could feel his breath starting to hitch, his body prickling and heating up. "Get the hell offa me!" he screeched, pulling at the guard, trying not to touch his hands. His knees scrapped hard against the bottom of the cell, the skin ripping. He turned his head away, his heart jumping up in his chest. He was getting dizzy. "Get offa me!"

"Let 'im go Taku."

"We need to show this bitch who's boss."

Sanosuke's forehead smashed against the bars, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Let me go!" He reached a hand between the bars, gripping Takuwa's throat as hard as he could, his nails digging into the side of the skin. Takuwa began to gurgle a bit, Goto reaching for Sanosuke's hand. He backed away, noticing the menacing look in Sanosuke's eyes. "I said let me go!" As soon as Takuwa let Sanosuke go, the lord backed away to the back wall of his cell, his head on the floor. He sobbed hard, his arms wrapped around his chest.

"Goddamn you!" Takuwa wheezed. "Why I..."

Goto held the man back. "It's alright," he stuttered. "Just leave him alone."

"To hell I will. Open the cell!" Takuwa ordered. Goto stared at his friend absently, as if the words weren't even uttered. Takuwa told him again, demanding for the keys to the cell. Sanosuke was aware that the guard was wanting to exact revenge, but he was almost too lost in his own to be able to do anything. When he heard the cell begin to open, it's rusted door creaking, he flinched, turning his head to the side. Takuwa was coming in, his sword drawn. "Maybe if I draw some of this bitch's blood he'll cooperate."

But Sanosuke wasn't going to let the man get anywhere near him. The gleam of the blade set him off like a werewolf staring at the full moon. The lord unfolded, lunging toward Takuwa, his fist crushing against the guard's cheek, his nose crunching beneath the knuckles. Takuwa backed away, droppign his sword and walking backwards, knocking into Goto in the process. Sanosuke pushed by the both of them, not exactly planning to escape, but just get away from the suffocation. His throat felt like it was locking up, hot tears streaming down his face. He could feel it happening again, the teeth sinking into his flesh, the hands gripping onto him.

Before he was aware, his feet were touching snow and he was in the courtyard of the palace, several maids looking at him curiously without really knowing who it was running through them. Soon after him were Takuwa and Goto, Takuwa holding his nose where blood dripped down his chin. "Get him! He's escaped!"

The maids were still confused, but guards that were standing nearby weren't so much, following the path of the escaped man wearing a potato sack for a shirt. Sanosuke stumbled toward the gate, sealed tight to the courtyard. He was shivering now, his legs coming together, trying to cover his more delicate parts from freezing where he had no protection. He couldn't move on though. Standing before him was Aoshi Shinomori, his kodachi brandished. "You will not escape these walls Sagara."

Sanosuke, the words still on his tongue uttered: "Let me go," but this time more pleading than before. He still gripped his arms around his chest, heaving where his running had caught up with him. "Please..."

Aoshi stayed in his position, waiting for Sanosuke to do the same. It took a lot to make the fighter weary, but with his body aching and his mind shattered, he could hardly move into a defensive stance and hold his head up to look at Aoshi, acting like he was ready for a fight. A hoard of guards came out into the courtyard, drawn back by Aoshi who, without a word, commanded their distance.

"Do you intend to kill me?" Sanosuke asked. He heaved out a breath, his legs shaking. "Huh?"

Aoshi took a careful step forward.

From a balcony above, the emperor stepped out, wondering what the commotion was. Kaoru was behind him, holding a last bit of cloth where he was getting dressed before he went before the council, having heard the news they were all gathered by Saito and waiting in apprehension for him. Kenshin had waited, eating away at their time, as though it were a punishment, before he arrived.

Upon seeing the pair in the courtyard, his heart stopped. "Sanosuke!" he reached over the balcony, the railing hardly holding him back. "Sanosuke!" but the brown haired man did not look toward the voice, and neither did Aoshi. The rest of the guard looked up curiosy at their leader as he began coughing, Kaoru goading him back inside. He refused, staring out toward the battlefield, the muscles in his stomach tightening. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Huh?"

"Where is Sojiro?"

"I...I don't know."

He reached over the balcony once more. "I want _Seta Sojiro_found! I want him placed under arrest upon his capture and brought to the palace." The guard, stunned, began to shuffle out of the courtyard, passing Aoshi and Sanosuke as they did. When Kenshin returned his gaze back to the pair, Aoshi's icy blue eyes were staring at him, his stance having changed. The dark haired lord lunged at Sanosuke, almost disappearing, his feet kicking up snow. He struck Sanosuke, and from what Kenshin could see, the sword was through him, Sanosuke falling onto Aoshi's arm, blood splattering on the ground. Aoshi looked up one last time, cradling Sanosuke, putting the lord over his shoulders, his swords resheathed. Kenshin feel to his knees, his head pounding.

"Wha...what have I..."

"Kenshin?"

He let out a gut retching scream to the cold air....

A/N: Did Aoshi kill Sanosuke? Youll have to wait and see....till next time, KenSan out!


	18. In A Mess of Tears

A/N: lets see where we go with this....

**In A Mess of Tears**

It was pretty warm, where ever it was that Sanosuke was laying. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes, but his body involuntarily flinched. It woke him, a searing pain ripping through his right side. He whimpered, also involuntarily. Water slipped into his mouth, and when he managed to open his eyes and look up, he saw hands twisting a wet cloth.

"Stay still Sagara," he heard a dark voice say. Someone had their hand on his side, prodding at it. He flinched again, the pain even more intense. "You won't die, if that gives you any assurance."

Sanosuke could recognize the voice as that of Aoshi Shinomori; as he continued to recall events from earlier...

"W..."but the syllable was all that he could get out.

Someone wiped his face off with a wet cloth where he was beginning to sweat. Even lying down he was dizzy and nauseous. He didn't doubt that he had a fever. "You sure it's okay to keep him here Lord Aoshi?" a young girl's voice asked. Sanosuke vaguely remembered hearing the voice, but he wasn't so sure in his haze that he was hearing anything correctly.

"This place is clean," he said. "Your wounds are not open so there is limited chances of being infected," he said, pushing Sanosuke's side again. The spiky haired man awoke fully at the touch. "The wound was several inches deep but I didn't touch any of your inner organs. You should be fine so long as you don't succumb to any strange infections that could be festering about."

"W..." he still couldn't manage anything out of his throat. The girl took a ladle a pressed it against Sanosuke's lips, lifting his head up so that he could drink easier. Greedily Sanosuke sucked the water down, his throat opening up at the coolness. The girl laid his head back down and covered his up, adjusting his arms to lay over the blanket. "Why?" he finally managed out.

He wasn't exactly sure why, but when he started thinking, he realized that the idea of the girl touching him, or even Aoshi touching him wasn't so bad. Maybe it was the fact that he was already in pain. His first pain fell into the background.

"Why what?" Aoshi asked. He could hear water sifting in the background. "Why did I attack you?"

"Yes."

"Because it was easier to make you look dead than to take you and make myself a criminal."

Sanosuke furrowed his brows. It was all too much for him to take at the moment.

"They think..."

"You will be dead as far as anyone else cares," Aoshi said, "even the Emperor."

Sanosuke flinched at the thought of Kenshin. "Do you...speak with him?" Sanosuke's voice was like sandpaper, but he was greatful that he was speaking at all.

"You shouldn't talk so much," Aoshi said. "The wound could open."

Sanosuke untensed and started to gaze around his surroundings. It was dark in the far corners of the place, not that the corners were very far away. The ceiling was low and the walls were nearly falling apart. It was an old, makeshift safe house, and for the most part it reminded him of his childhood.

The center of the house was a fire where a cauldron hung, Aoshi sitting next to it, keeping an eye on it. Though the place was old the things inside it were fairly nice, no doubt brought either by Aoshi or his upper class companion. "Misao," he heard. the girl perked up and looked over at Aoshi. "I'm going out, please make sure he stays in bed."

"Yes sir," Misao said in enthusiasm. Sanosuke rolled his eyes. Where was he going to go in the condition he was in? Still, he understood where Aoshi was coming from. Once the door closed Sanosuke's eyes travelled over to Misao now watching the cauldron. He knew who 'Misao' was. She was one of the noble's daughters, mostly distinguish as Okina's granddaughter and the heir to his fortune. She was also known as a ruffian, not liking to hang around anywhere that was actually noble. It was also a known fact that she and Aoshi were betrothed.

"I don't understand..."he whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

Misao leaned over him, a melancholic smile spreading across her lips. "Lord Aoshi really is trying to be nice. Really."

Sanosuke sighed, flinching where the skin expanded. Misao turned around and grabbed something from a mantelpiece, opening it up and pouring it onto a folded sheet of paper. She took Sanosuke's head and lifted it up, pouring the powdery substance into his mouth. "It's a pain medication," she said, "specially made. It's best that you heal quickly."

"So I can be 'dead' for the rest of my life?" Sanosuke asked. His voice never got above a whisper, and he rasped horribly, but Misao said nothing against it, only sat and watched.

"Lord Aoshi has a plan," she said. "Something that will really help everyone."

Sanosuke, falling into a state of drowsiness, couldn't contest what Misao had said. He didn't take Aoshi for being one of the greater good, and though he may have had influence in the court, he didn't expect the icy man to do anything for the government that he wouldn't gain from. Sooner than he knew, he was out again, the pain having ebbed away, and his mind escaping to that of the dreams.

* * *

Despite the pain that was flairing in his chest, and the tears that were running down his cheeks, the sovereign of the nation made his way to the council in his best clothes, his fists clenched as he appeared before them, the royal guard standing behind him, keeping the council members from fleeing the scene.

"I don't see what the use is troubling us on Sabbath Day, Majesty," one of the councilmen said. The red head took a deep breath to keep himself from yelling.

"I don't understand why you brutally killed a man on _Sabbath Day_. Not only did you do that, but did not consult or speak to me about the letter of pardon that I had sent through. Now a man's dead, for what purpose?" but as one was about to speak, Kenshin held his hand up. "I'm not finished yet. For what purpose?" he continued. "Other than possibly smearing your reputations? I've had it with this being a democratic monarchy! Tired! And the truth is that it's not democratic. It's an oligarchy intentionally leaving me out of the mix to try and destroy this country in effort to help yourselves," the red head stopped and lowered his head, the thoughts of Sanosuke floating through his mind, and the blood that was in the snow where Aoshi had stabbed him. He'd sent part of the guard to follow Aoshi, but wasn't surprised that they couldn't keep up with the ninja. "That's why I've decided that this council is grounded and all decisions--" he started coughing heavily, his hand covering his mouth. "And I," he started, gaining his breath again, "will be making any and all decision regarding matters of state, matters of criminal offense. You will do nothing without my say so."

The council looked appalled at the emperor, his handkerchief at his mouth where he was wiping away the blood on his lips. "I'm afraid you're not given that jurisdiction, Majesty."

"I, as my God given rights to rule, have the right to make full decisions in regards to the men that are elected. When the citizen's lives are being risked by a corrupted government body, it is a state of government emergency and the right of absolute rule falls on my shoulders, am I correct?" Kenshin asked, his fists clenched. "Gentlemen, am I or am I not correct?"

The council looked between each other and gave disgusted looks but didn't say outright that the man was wrong in what he said. "I know you're rules," Kenshin said, taking a few steps forward, "and I know all the loopholes to them as well. I hereby place this government in a state of emergency where I have total control. I want any documentations of criminals and their sentences sent to my chambers. I want them from the past year. I want ever scrap of paper, every drop of ink you made," Kenshin said. He coughed again, this time falling to his knees. The council took no interest in his sickness, only watched in horror.

"Halt!" One of the guard yelled. Kenshin looked up to see that there was a person standing in the shadows.

"I've come to inform the council of the prisoner's passing and to have them write up the official death certificate of Hiko Seijuuro XIII, former sovereign of our fine nation." And he said all this as he stared at Kenshin. The emperor rose up, looking at Sojiro Seta with tired eyes. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

Remaining relatively neutral, Kenshin lowered his eyes and looked to the ground before turning to look back up at the council. "Captain Saito and his subordinates will take you gentlemen to your homes where, until further notice, you will be under house arrest until the "emergency" has passed us by." He nodded his head, insinuating for Saito and his troops to take the men. Once the room was cleared out, Kenshin was left with Sojiro, the smiling boy crossing his arms and walking closer to the emperor.

"Shame about _Lord _Sagara," he said. Kenshin straightened his back, his eyes following his adviser around the room. "Never would have taken Lord Shinomori as the killer, but then again, any man will do what you tell him if you raise the right stakes," Sojiro's arms fell to his sides, his hand resting on a sword hilt.

"Cut the crap," Kenshin said. "Aoshi would never bow to you."

"I beg to differ. He did just last nice and boy did it feel good," Sojiro approached Kenshin smugly. "I heard about that little warrant of arrest you put on my head. I'm sure even you'd be willing to take that back," he said, pressing his chest up against the emperor's. "I know you'll take that back, unless you want you're secrets exposed."

"If I'm going down then I'm taking you down with me," said Kenshin calmly. "I have jsut as much blackmail as you do."

"You're much to kind hearted to do that."

Just as Sojiro had his hand resting over the hilt of the sword on his belt, Kenshin did the same. The decorative sword on his waist was just as useful as one that had been used a thousand times. He rested his hand on it as well.

Sojiro protectively took two steps back, his hand still holding tight to the sword hilt. "I'll make you bow down just like Sagara and Shinomori. Better yet..."he looked over his shoulder to the door he'd come from and out came Kaoru in a nightgown, a guard holding her wrists behind her back, a cloth tied into her mouth. "It's either you or her, and I don't mean that you'll die. Believe me, what I'm going to give you is going to be so much worse than death," and he continued to smile, "and either way, one of you is watching the other one."

Kenshin's heart was beating so rapidly that he was sure it was visible through his clothes. He was holding back his coughing fits, and sweat was pouring down his face. Still, when seeing Kaoru struggle where the guard held her, he knew that there was only one decision that was to be made. "If I do this, will you let her go?" Kenshin asked.

"Why, of course Your Majesty, it would be wrong of me to take both of you."

Kenshin lowered his head. "Then you will let her go and I will watch her walk out that door before you lay a finger on me."

Sojiro turned and had the guard release Kaoru of all restraints, the girl running over to Kenshin and standing in front of him almost protectively. "You should go," the emperor whispered. "This is too much for you."

"I said I would let her go Your Majesty. I never said that I would let her leave this room. She will sit and watch like a good little girl and won't make any interruptions."

"She's a woman, you shouldn't put her up to such torment."

Kaoru gripped Kenshin's shirt. "I...I can do it," she said. "I'll let him take me. You're sick, and you have Sano to worry about."

"As sentimental as that is," Sojiro said, pulling Kaoru away, "he already sold himself to me for your freedom. Be happy about that."

Kaoru was taken by a guard to sit on one of the benches, his ankle tied to the nailed down foot of it. "Now, Your Majesty," Sojiro said as he loosened his belt, "how about we get started?"

--

Sanosuke woke up for the second time even groggier than the first, but he wasn't as nauseous or hazy when he woke. He could smell soup being mixed up and could hear the scraping of utensils. Misao had quickly caught onto him opening his eyes and worked to sit him up against a wall. "I changed your bandages," she said. "It looks like a real mess."

"Good to know."

"Here. You should eat. Try to get some strength back."

"How long will I be here?"

"For at least three weeks. In that time, Lord Aoshi will be doing all that he can," she said. Sanosuke nodded. There was a gurgling in the pit of his stomach and it had absolutely nothing to do with his wounds.

A/n: Well, he's alive but...there are complications...till next time, KenSan out!


End file.
